


Not Easy Being Me

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach Egos, Other, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 76,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Dark and Wilford had been arguing with each other as of late. Dark just wants Wilford to walk in his shoes and Wilford wants the same. so a certain glitch demon managed to switch their souls into each other's bodies. now they have to walk in each other's shoes.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

"You will not believe what spell I found in my book just a few minutes ago." Marvin beamed to Chase, who was sitting at the dining room table, playing on his phone.

Chase looked up at the magician arching an eyebrow, with a grin on his face. "What did ya find Marv?"

Marvin happily slammed the book down on the table causing Chase to jump. He pointed at the title. "This says corporis verto." He began looking from the book to Chase, with a smile. "Do you know what that's Latin for?"

Chase only shrugged shaking his head with a small smile, waiting for him to answer.

"It's Latin for 'body swap' or another is 'body exchange'," Marvin explained, turning the book back around reading the text. "It says here that this spell is able to take two victim's souls and place them in the other's body forcing the victims to live in the other's shoes."

Chase thought for a moment his eyes wide with wonder. "That's interesting. So your saying that this spell could like, I don't know put your soul in my body and mine in yours?"

Marvin grinned nodding. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He began, before putting a finger up. "However, this spell is not for fun. This is one of those teachable moment spells." He began to read the next part. "It says here to only use the spell on victims that are fighting with each other. The spell us suppose to show them life in the other person's shoes, to show them what they are going through."

"Life in the other one's shoes you say... how i̷n̷t̷e̷r̷e̷s̷t̷i̷n̷g̷."

Both Chase and Marvin froze, hearing a dark glitch like giggle behind them. They slowly turned around to see Anti leaning on the door frame that led to the living room, flipping a kitchen knife in his hands, grinning at both of them. "What's that spell called again Marv?"

Marvin's features harden as he hid the book right behind him, back away slightly. "Why do you want to know?" He snapped at the glitch demon, his eyes glowing slightly.

Anti just grinned as he walked further in, cleaning his knife with his shirt. "I have... business... to take care of and that spell could be rather useful to me." He explained looking from his knife to Marvin.

"Business?" Chase scuffed shaking his head, as he put his phone away. "Sounds like revenge to me."

Anti's smile wavered staring at the vlogger ego. "The only business you should be minding is your own Brody." Anti hissed clutching the hilt of his knife rather tightly.

"Enough Anti, leave us alone!" Marvin snapped breaking the tension between Chase and him.

"Not until I get that spell," Anti growled black eyes glaring at Marvin.

"Well your not getting this spell Anti, because the answer is no." Marvin smarted, turning from Anti, about to put the book in his room, when Anti teleported right in front of him causing him to jump, his bravery vanishing the longer he stared into Anti's black eyes.

"Oh, that's cute Marvin." He grinned tilting his head. "You think you have a choice."

Anti snapped his fingers, causing the book to fly into his grasp before waving a hand, sending Marvin and Chase flying across the room.

Marvin shook his head as his eyes snapped open in anger, watching was Anti was about to leave. "HEY!" he yelled running at him. "DON'T YOU DARE-!"

Anti spun around waving a hand, his voice like static. "S̸͈̳͕̀l̸̟͎͖̉e̵̛̦ͅë̴̹̻̉͛p̵̛̩̈́͌."

Marvin suddenly froze in place, his glowing eyes dimming as they were replaced with static. He blinked a couple of times before falling over, his eyes fluttering closed.

"MARV!" Chase yelled trying to run to him when two glitch like puppet string came out of the wall, holding him back like chains. He stared at the strings in horror, before looking back at Marvin trying to pull against them. He tensed up upon hearing Anti giggle at the sight of him struggling, causing Chase's anger to rise. He looked up at the glitch, watching as he read through the spell, a vile grin on his face while doing so. "ANTI STOP THIS NOW!"

"Or what? You'll ground me?" Anti giggled looking at the father before looking back at the book. "Don't worry your blond little head, Chase. I'll wake Marvin and let you go." He grinned as one of his eyes started glowing green. "After I take care of my business." With that Anti glitched out of the room, leaving Chase tied to the wall, staring at an unconscious Marvin who will not wake up until Anti comes back. Chase shook his head in sadness, feeling bad for whoever he's gonna unleash this spell on.

...

"So you two are just not gonna talk at all," Bim asked boredly, leaning on the chair handle, starring at his boss Darkiplier who had his arms crossed with his back turned from his best friend Wilford, who did the same, both starring ahead with a scowl.

"I have nothing to say to that insulate, idiotic fool!" Dark snapped shaking a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, your the one to talk Darky!" Wilford shot back turning his head to look at Dark with hate.

"Don't call me Darky, Warfstache!"

"Oh, last name bases now? Really?!"

Bim sighed taking off his glasses to rub his nose. "I fail to see what the problem is now." He whispered.

Wilford spun around, looking at Bim pointing at Dark as he spoke, his voice laced in venom. "THE PROBLEM IS THAT DARK IS A PRICK!"

Dark rolled his eyes as he turned around glaring at Wilford. "Of course label me as the prick when your the one killing everyone on set that isn't an ego!"

"THAT BASTARD HAD IT COMING!" Wilford's voice boomed, rattling some stuff on a nearby table. "HE MADE A CRUEL REMARK SO A STABBED HIM!"

"Yes and that gives you a valid excuse to kill him." Dark rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Because he said some mean words so that gives you the right to take his life." Dark teased shaking his head.

"HOW DARE YOU TEASE ME?! THAT MAN SAID THAT-."

"I don't want to hear if Warfstache!" Dark snapped cracking his neck. "I'm tired of the excuses and your actions being left unpunished." Dark snapped his fingers as Wilford's signature revolver formed in his hand.

Wilford starred in shock before looking behind himself, finding his gun gone. He glared back at Dark with a scowl. "What is the meaning of-?!"

"Your weapons are being confiscated until you learn how to use them responsibly!" Dark snapped placing the gun in the inside of his suit jacket.

Wilford stared at him, visible anger forming on his face. "YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SHOOTY! I'M A GROWN MAN-."

"You may be a grown man but you're a childish one at that!" Dark snapped turning to walk away. "When you learn to grow up, you'll get your... shooty back."

Wilford rolled his eyes leaning back, sarcastically clapping his hands. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen and of course all configurations of being." Wilford began dramatically. "Once again thee Darkiplier shows how much of a buzz kill he is."

Dark stopped in his tracks, his shell starting to crack, causing Bim to back up in his chair, casting his eyes to the ground. Dark slowly turned around to look at the angered pink side, a growl escaping his lips. "Of course. I'm the buzz kill." He growled, slowly walking toward Wilford watching as his anger started to slip away, staring at Dark with frighten eyes. "I'm the wallflower, I'm the boring one, I'm the PRICK, I'M THE BAD GUY, I'M THE VILLAIN, I'M THE MONSTER!" He stormed over to the towering ego staring up at him in anger. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE FEARED? TO STRIKE FEAR INTO PEOPLE JUST FOR WALKING INTO A ROOM?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WAKE UP TO A BROKEN BODY FULL OF BROKEN BONES?! FORCING YOURSELF TO LITERALLY CRAWL OUT OF BED!? YOU THINK IT'S EASY BEING ME!?"

Dark's shell was cracking as his aura danced around him. "You try walking in my shoes for one day and TELL ME HOW EASY IT IS!"

"How the hell can I fit in your shoes as short as you are," Wilford growled staring down at Dark with a scowl. He watched a Dark just rolled his eyes turning away, beginning to pace. "God Dark you act like you're the only one suffering here! I suffered through hardship just as much as you did-."

"Yes, because it's so hard being you." Dark snapped sarcastically, turning to Wilford with scorn. "It's so hard being the favorite ego, it's so hard being a big idiot! It's so hard being the center of attention, it's so hard being a hot-headed pink freak! It's so hard to be FUCKING MURDERER-!"

Wilford's angered scowl drops completely as his mustache droop, a lump beginning to form in his heart, sinking it into the pit of his stomach. He never let words faze him until now.

Dark's anger starts to fade upon seeing a few tears stream down the pink ego's face, yet he remains quiet, watching him for a good long minute.

Wilford's scowl returns as he takes his arm up to his face, using it to wipe his tears, sniffling as he looked down. He said nothing as he stormed out it the room, slamming the door behind him, causing Bim to jump.

Dark stared at the ground, the feeling of guilt borrowing it's way into his heart as he clenched his fists closed. He squints his eyes shut sighing. "Get. Out."

Bim hesitated as he sat up looking at Dark in worry. "But... boss-."

"I SAID GET OUT!" Dark roared, causing Bim to run out yelping, closing the door behind him. Dark raked his hand through his hair, before yelling at the top of his lungs, throwing a nearby chair at the wall, breaking it to pieces. His breathing heightened as he stormed out of the room slamming the door, causing cracks in the wall.

Later that night, Dark leaned on his windowsill, staring at the night sky. This was by far the worst fight he and Wilford have ever been in. He couldn't shake the look that Wilford gave him out of his mind. He remembered the way his anger left within seconds, the way his mustache drooped... the way the tears started streaming down-.

Dark shook his head staring ahead with a scowl, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. Wilford didn't understand, he wasn't suffering as much as Dark was. He couldn't understand. If Wilford was Dark for one day, he'd probably still won't understand. Dark scoffed as he went to change into his nightclothes when the sound of someone banging on his door, causing him to jump. He stared at the door in question when a familiar voice started to speak.

"Darky, it's me Wilford let me in!"

Dark rolled his eyes as he stormed over to the door unlocking it. "I thought I told not to call me Darky-."

Dark froze once the door opened, seeing Anti stand in Wilford's place, a vile grin on his face as he stared at Dark. But what terrified Dark was that he saw Wilford, slumped over his shoulder, passed out. Wilford's eyes flutter open, but instead of seeing their usual bubblegum pink, white and grey static took its place.

"My bad Darky." Anti grinned in Wilford's voice.

Dark growled, going to hit him, but Anti caught him in mid-air forcing Dark to look in his eyes. Dark's features soften upon seeing the calming static forming in Anti's eyes, causing his vision to go dim.

"S̸͈̳͕̀l̸̟͎͖̉e̵̛̦ͅë̴̹̻̉͛p̵̛̩̈́͌," Anti whispered, backing up.

Before Dark knew it everything went black, feeling his broken body hit the floor with a loud thud. The sound of Anti's static like giggles, filling his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi

Dark groaned, squinting his closed eyes, shaking his head slightly, jolting himself awake. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry, making it difficult to see. One thing he knew was that he was on his knees, as the feeling in his legs came back to him. His bones feeling like glass against the hard floor. Another thing he noticed was that his arms were tied in front of him, with what felt like a rope. He squints his eyes, trying to process what was happening when he heard a dark static-like giggle. He growled staring ahead in anger, knowing who owned that giggle. "Anti." He grumbled as his vision finally cleared, revealing the very demon he spoke of.

Anti grinned, looking at the angered, dark ego. "Hello, Darky dear." Anti sang, pushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "How have you been?"

"You better let me go this instance or I'll!-." Dark stopped speaking, staring off in confusion. He looked down at his body, realizing it was not responding to him, his arms and legs were lifeless, almost like a puppet without any strings. The only parts of his body he could move was his neck and head. Other than that, he was limp and lifeless. His anger only grew in that moment as he glared up at a giggling Anti. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Oh relax Dark. I merely put a tiny trance on you." Anti explained, circling the demon. "I am now able to bend your soul, to my will."

Dark growled, cracking his neck, glaring at the glitch. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Anti dramatically gasped, before chuckling once more, causing Dark's anger to spike.

Dark went to speak again, but the sound of groaning filled the room.  
"Wh-what's go-going-?"

Dark went numb to the unfamiliarity of that voice. He turned his head to the right of him, finding Wilford on his knees right next to him, his hands in bonds like he currently was. Dark watched as he rolled his head around, his eyes fluttering open, the static leaving his eyes revealing his bright pink ones.  
Wilford blinked a couple of times looking around before his attention was brought to Dark. For a split second Dark could see the relief in his pink eyes, but he pushed the relief down, giving Dark a scornful look. "What the hell is going-?"

"Hey old man." Anti teased, crouching down in front of Wilford. "Sleep well?"

Wilford squinting his eyes, a mixture of anger and confusion lacing his face, as he stared at the glitch. "Anti what are you-." He paused looking down at his hands. "I... I can't move, w-why can't I move?!"

"He has us in a trance genius!" Dark snapped looking away from the pink ego.

"I wasn't asking you!" Wilford snapped, looking at Dark with anger.

"Well, you didn't specify who you were talking to!" Dark shot back.

"Why on earth would I want to talk to you?" Wilford huffed casting his eyes away from the dark ego.

"Oh hear we go. Even when we are tied up you still want to be argumentative-."

"Gee I can feel the love in here guys." Anti giggled shaking his head, staring at one ego to the other.

Dark glared up at Anti, wanting to strangle the demon so badly. "Look, I don't know what kind of twisted game are you trying to pull off now, but if you don't stop this now I'm gonna strangle that bloody neck of yours!"

"Dark you can barely move your head right now!" Wilford argued rolling his eyes.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK WIL LOOK AT YOU!"

"You see." Anti began, clapping his hands together getting their attention. "This is the problem." He backed away pointing at both of them. "The arguing and being at each other's throats all the time... It gets rather annoying after a while."

Wilford scuffed shaking his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. "After a while? We-we don't argue all the time."

"Oh, you don't?" Anti blinked, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, then why a week ago were you two arguing over the thermostat?"

"Because this idiot likes to keep it at 50 fucking degrees, freezing everyone's ass off." Dark snarked harshly, glaring at Wilford.

"Oh, it's better than having it at 100 degrees, where I could die of a heat stroke!" Wilford glared at Dark.

"Do you think my broken body can handle freezing temperatures! I wake up to aching bones because of you!"

"Oh, of course, let's make it about your broken body."

"Listen here asshole you-."

"Sh sh wait-wait-wait theirs more." Anti grinned pulling out a note pad looking it over. "AH, this one says that you fought over the shower being cold?"

"Yet again blame this idiot for using all the hot water," Dark growled. "For a man who could die of a heat stroke you take pretty damn hot showers leaving me with the cold!"

"They're relaxing." Wilford shrugs.

"THEY COULD BE RELAXING FOR ME TOO WIL!"

"What for your aching bone?" Wilford said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Dark went to argue when giggling got their attention. They both turned to see Anti trying to stifle a giggle, his hand over his mouth shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I think this one's my favorite." He laughed pointing at the list. "You two had an argument four weeks ago about putting stuff out of Dark's reach because he was to short."

"Wilford always does this!" Dark snapped motioning over to Wilford. "He thinks it's funny to put all the stuff that I need on a high shelf, causing me to climb on a stool to get it!"

"Maybe try not being short," Wilford mumbled receiving a glare from Dark.

Anti hissed staring back and forth from Dark and Wilford, enjoying every second of this.

"Maybe you should try to stop being an idiot oh wait you can't!"

"If you call me an idiot one more time!"

"I call it as I see it."

"You little-."

"Okay silence." Anti then snapped his fingers with a chuckle. Suddenly both Dark and Wilford's mouth snapped shut, causing them to stare at the glitch. Anti stared from Dark and Wilford then back to Dark. "Will you be quiet now?" He watched as they both gave him a nod, rolling their eyes. He then snapped his fingers as he spoke, looking over the list. "The list just goes on and on about petty arguments. "You don't understand me" this, or "or it's not easy being me that."

Wilford and Dark cast their eyes to the ground listening as the glitch chuckled.

"Or my favorite, "try walking in my shoes... oh if only there was a way to put you two in each other's shoes." Anti tapped his chin humming to himself as if he were thinking until he gasped snapping his fingers. "Wait just a second... t̴h̴e̴r̴e̴ i̴s̴."

Dark's features soften as he stared as the glitch confused, a cold shill riding up and down his spine as the glitch darkly stared between them. "What are you-?"

Anti then pulled out a brown, leatherback book, causing Dark's blood to run cold. It was Marvin's spellbook. "I some times think that the septic magician is a screw up when it comes to spells." Anti began, flipping through the pages. "But I have to admit he has a spell for every problem, including you and Wilford's problem."

"W-what spell are y-you-." Wilford began, but he couldn't finish when Anti snapped his fingers, causing Wilford's mouth to press shut.

Dark could see the fear slowly creep up in Wilford's face, not helping with Dark's growing fear at all. He slowly turned back to Anti who pointed at a page.

"Do you know what corporis verto is Latin for?" He watched as they both shook their heads, in confusion. "It means body swap in Latin." He grinned, watching the fear build up in their eyes. "I'm not gonna go into much detail, but it's supposed to show  
What life is like in the other one's shoes, just like how Dark eloquently put it."

"You-you wouldn't." Dark shook his head in fear, looking at Wilford who was unable to speak.

"Ah but I would." Anti darkly giggle reading over the page. "There is a lesson that needs to be taught here."

"This isn't a lesson!" Dark snapped in anger. "This is just some sick revenge against me. All you want is a show."

"Oh nothing gets by you does it." Anti leaned in front of Dark, fixing his tie for him. "So what if I'm trying to teach you a lesson or I'm just trying to get revenge." He then harshly pulled on the tie, strangling Dark slightly. "I get a show either way."

Anti the pulled away, letting go of Dark's tie, letting him breathe. He slowly looked back at Wilford in fear, watching as Wilford kept his eyes in the glitch, shaking his head slightly.

"I believe I should start with you Darky Dear." Anti began, scanning over the page. "It says here that whoever goes first goes through more pain than the second. I think it's only fair, your in a great deal of pain already, so adding more would be rather amusing." But before he could start the spell, Wilford shook his head, yelling behind his closed lips. Anti grinned as he snapped his fingers, letting Wilford speak. "Yes old man?"

"D-don't do him f-first." Wilford shook his head looking at Dark with sad eyes. "D-Do me."

Dark's features soften upon looking at Wilford. He was willing to go through so much pain for him? "W-wil?"

"If that's what you wish... stand up."

Dark watched as Wilford's body moved in its own, standing upon his legs, staring ahead, a few tears leaking from his eyes. Dark's anxiety grew as he shook his head. "Anti d-don't do this, please. D-don't do Wilford first. Do me!"

Anti ignored Dark, walking toward the pink ego, whispering the incarnation, his eyes starting to glow. All Dark's anger toward Wilford was all gone, fear for the ego taking its place. He did not care what happened to himself, he just didn't want any harm coming to his friend. He may say that he wanted him to walk in his shoes, but he did not mean it. He didn't want his friend to endure pain like this. "Anti please d-don't do this!"

Suddenly Anti jabbed his hand right into Wilford's sternum, causing Wilford to yell out in pain. His chest starting to glow bright pink as Anti whispered. "corporis verto, corporis verto, corporis verto." Anti then slowly pulled away, clutching a bright pink orb, slowly pulling it out. Wilford continued to scream in pain looking at Dark with tearful eyes.

Dark could only stare as tears developed in his own eyes, trying to beg his body to move and stop this. "ANTI STOP THIS!"

Anti grinned as he pulled the orb out fully, watching as Wilford's eyes turn from pink to a lifeless white, his head slumping over.

"WILFORD!" Dark tried to move, trying to wake his friend, but all he could do was watch.

"There's no use in trying to wake him Darky Dear." Anti grinned petting the orb, like it was an animal. "That shell is not your friend." He then held the orb out in front of Dark grinning. "This is."

Dark's features soften as he looked at the orb, realization hitting him like a truck. "W-Wil?"

"The one and only. Now... stand up." Anti giggled, staring at the look of sadness on Dark's face as he stood up. "Oh don't be sad Darky Dear." He then leaned in his eyes turning black. "y̴o̴u̴l̴l̴ b̴e̴ j̴o̴i̴n̴i̴n̴g̴ t̴h̴e̴ s̴a̴m̴e̴ f̴a̴t̴e̴."

Dark watched as Anti jabbed his free hand into his chest, feeling like he was just stabbed in his sternum. Dark couldn't hold back a yell listening as Anti chanted corporis verto over and over. He watched as Anti slowly pulled away, now clutching his soul, which was grey, red, and blue instead of pink. The more he pulled away, the more his body felt numb. He slowly looked up at a grinning Anti.

"Sweet dreams Darky Dear." With that He yanked his soul from his body, watching as Dark's red and blue eyes turned white, his head slumping over. Anti then backed away looking at the vulnerable souls of Wilford and Dark. He could easily crush them now, but where's the fun in that. He then walked over to Wilford's lifeless body and stared down at Dark's soul. "This ought to be fun, right Dark?" With that Anti slammed Dark's soul into Wilford's body, then slammed Wilford's soul into Dark's.

He slowly backed away, letting the rest unfold. Anti watched as both of their heads shot up, gasping for air. He stared into Dark's eyes that had a glint of pink before turning back to blue and red.

"D-Darky?" "Dark" whispered as he fell face-first passing out.

Anti grinned as he looked over to Wilford, who's eyes had a glint of blue and red, before turning back to pink.

"W-Wil?" "Wilford" whispered before falling over as well.

Anti let out a dark chuckle staring at the unconscious bodies of his enemies. It worked, they will now know life in each other's shoes. He then crouched down, lifting Wilford over his shoulder. "Let's get you back to bed Wilford... or should I say, Dark?" With that he teleported into Wilford's room, laying Dark in Wilford's bed, before heading back for Wilford, lifting him up. "Your turn Dark... oops I meant... Wilford." He cackled as he took Wilford to Dark's room.

Chase was leaning on the wall, staring at the ceiling when be heard a dark, glitch like chuckle. He looked up to see Anti grinning at him. "Having fun Chase?"

Chase glared at Anti pointing at Marvin. "You let me go this instant and wake Marvin up, NOW!"

Anti chuckled as he snapped his fingers, watching as the strings around Chase's arms vanish.  
Chase rubbed his arms but gasped when he heard Marvin groaning. He then crawled over to the magician lifting his head for him.

"Wh-what happened to... wait... ANTI!" Marvin snapped, sitting up.

"Over here kitty." He grinned before throwing him his book. "Here, I'm done with it."

Marvin stared at the book before looking back up at Anti in anger. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"You'll find out... oh, you might get a complaint from Dark and Wilford in the morning." With that he glitched out of the room, leaving Chase and Marvin who stared off in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

The first thing that Dark woke up to was not the familiar sound of static, that rings through his ears, but to the sound of a clock ringing over and over, the sound itself forming a splitting headache that seemed to swim around his brain, like a fish through water, causing him to groan. His eyes slowly fluttered open, but was unable to see because his vision was... blurry? He blinked a couple of times, thinking his eyes just needed to adjust from waking up, but no matter how much he blinked he couldn't shake the blurry vision out of his eyes.

*Am I going blind?*

He made a mental note to see Dr. Iplier about it, and maybe he could possibly prescribe him some correctiflenses. But his thoughts were interrupted as the loud ringing of the desk clock seemed to get louder. He groaned once more, feeling his face morph into a scowl as he sat up from the warmness of his bed and slammed his fist on the clock, stopping that infernal ringing. He let out a sigh, as he involuntarily stretched but froze, snapping his eyes open, staring off.

Nothing... hurt. His bones were not aching, and he didn't feel fatigued like he usually did, he felt, spry and awake. Hell, he didn't even hear the sound of his bones popping as he stretched. Also... His body wasn't cold. In fact, he felt like he was sitting inside of a sauna. He could feel sweat beating down his head, so he raked a hand through his face wiping the sweat away. But once his hand touches his mouth he froze.  
There was something on his upper lip, it felt like a ... mustache?

He put his hand on the questionable mustache and tried to pull it off. But with one swift yank pain shot up his upper lip, where the mustache still remained.

"OUCH!" Dark snapped as he let go, slightly rubbing it, a lump started to develop in his chest, sinking down in his stomach. "Why the hell is-?" He froze once more, smacking his hand over his mouth.

*That's... that's not my voice. Damien Celine what the hell is going on?*

Dark waited for the familiar sound of Celine and Damien's voice to echo through his head... but he heard nothing.

*Damien?... Celine?*

Dark started to breathe heavily as he heard nothing but silence. He clutched his pink flavored blanket and brought it close to his chest... wait... pink? His eyes cast to the bed that was covered in pink sheets instead of his black ones. He slowly cast his eyes around the room but everything was still blurry to him. He cursed to himself as he felt around the bedside table for something to at least help his vision when his hand came into contact with a pair of glasses. He huffed as he looked them over bringing them inches to his face... They were Wilford's old ones when he did wear glasses. But why would they be in his room, along with his blankets? He slowly brought them up to his face and put them over his ears and let them rest in his nose. He then blinked a couple of times before looking around in fear. He was not in his room anymore, he was in Wilford's.

He shook his head, flinging the pink sheets off of him, backing up into the wall, hugging himself. The glasses on his face slid down slightly, causing him to reach up and fix them but he froze, his breathe hitching in his throat as he stared at his hand. He pulled it back, staring at the appendage, terror slowly growing inside of him. This hand wasn't his own. Instead of being pale and ashy grey, it was tan and more alive than his. He started to hyperventilate as he looked at his other hand which matched the other completely, slowly casting his eyes to down his arms to his body, the terror only rising within, upon looking at what he was wearing.

He wasn't wearing his familiar grey suit... He was wearing Wilford's yellow shirt and pink suspenders and bow tie. His breathing only quickened the longer he stared down at himself. He slowly crawled back, landing on the floor with a loud thud, causing things on Wilford's desk and shelves to rattle, a few pink stuffed animals falling down with him. He used "his" arms to drag "his" body to the closest wall, pressing up against it with "his" back, questions swimming through his mind, making his headache worse.

*WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHY AM I IN WILFORD'S ROOM, WHY CAN'T I HEAR DAMIEN OR CELINE? WHY AM I IN HIS CLOTHES? WHO THE HELL DID-?*

Dark froze as memories of what had occurred last night came back to him, swimming through his head, causing his scowl to return.

"Anti." He growled, cringing slightly at how much he sounded like Wilford.

*That glitch bitch switched our bodies.* He said in his head as he stood up, storming toward the door.*When I get my hands on that demon I'm gonna-.*

Dark froze catching a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror that laid upon a vanity, with a light pink cooshened chair in front of it. The wood from the vanity itself was bright pink. This would make Dark agitated, asking why everything he owned had to be either pink or yellow, but he was distracted, staring at the figure in the mirror, the figure is his reflection.

But... It WASN'T his reflection, not in the slightest. He slowly put one foot over the other, walking toward the vanity, the figure in the mirror doing the same, causing his anger to slip away, replacing it with terror once more. He closed his eyes for a second as pressed his fists into the pink wood of the vanity, praying to see his pale grey face, surrounded by his red and blue aura, provided by Damien and Celine.

*Dames... Celine... please answer me.*

Still... no answer.

He sighed squinting his eyes, mentally preparing himself before snapping them open, seeing a pair of bright pink eyes, taking his once red and blue ones place.

Dark's breath hitched in his throat as he stared into the mirror, only to see Wilford stare back at him, a look of fear in his eyes and face, mimicking Dark's very emotion. There was no trace of Dark anywhere in his reflection. There was no blue and red aura surrounding his pale grey skin. His favorite suit was nowhere on his body. Only Wilford's butter yellow shirt, and pink suspenders. His black and white spotted tie was replaced with Wilford's pink bow tie, matching his suspenders. His scruffy, short, beard was gone. Replaced with smooth, slightly tan skin. The only hair that was on his face was Wilford's bright pink mustache that drooped with Dark's mood. His messy, jet black hair was replaced with Wilford's neatly brushed, bright, cotton candy pink hair, that matched his mustache. He shook his head as his entire body started to tremble. His-... or Wilford's glasses starting to fall off of his face. He lifted a trembling hand, adjusting them on his face. He would have been surprised that Wilford actually needed glasses if he were not shaking in fear.

"This... this can't be real... it-it can't." He whispered shaking his head, backing away from the mirror in fear, watching as Wilford's reflection did the same.

"I'm afraid it is Dark." Marvin sadly said appearing right next to Dark in a cloud of green smoke.

"OH GOD!" Dark's voice boomed as he fell back landing on his back, hitting his head. He hissed as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head, glaring at the magician, who stared at him in shock. "FOR GOD SAKES MARVIN, KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

"I-I'm sorry Dark." He said real fast, taking Dark's arm to help him up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I don't need your... wait." Dark's features soften as he looked at Marvin. "You-you know it's me?"

Marvin stared down at Dark with sadness in his eyes. "Anti took my book and informed me of what he did to you and Wilford." He calmly explained shaking his head. "He knocked me out before I was able to stop him."

Dark cast his eyes to the ground, before staring at his new outfit, a pained look on his face. He missed his suit already. He felt as Marvin tugged on his arm, helping him to his feet, but as he stood up straight, he was stunned at how much taller he was now, towering over Marvin. The septic ego use to be a few inches taller than Dark, so seeing him shorter than himself made a foreign feeling grow within his chest. He liked the feeling of being taller now sure, but he would like it better if it were in his own damn body! His anger returned once more thinking of the very glitch that did this to him. He let out a low growl as his hand instinctively reached for his shooty, but it was nowhere.

He blinked as he looked down, finding his belt loop empty. "Where the hell is my shooty?" He mumbled.

Marvin stared at Dark nervously, backing up a few times. "Y-you mean Wilford's shooty?" He stuttered looking him up and down.

"Yes my... wait... I mean W-Wil's sh-shooty." He shook his head staring at the ground confused. "Why would I-?"

"It's starting," Marvin whispered, staring at the ground in fear, before looking up at a worrying Dark.

"W-whats starting?" His fear only grew as he watched Marvin cast his eyes to the ground. "Marv what's starting?!" He clutched the magician by the shoulders, forcing him to look up.

"I-I'll explain everything I know about this," Marvin reassured but he shook his head taking Dark's new arms off of him. "But we need to check on-."

Both men froze upon hearing a blood-curdling scream with a loud crash soon after, causing Dark's blood to run cold, feeling like ice flowing through his veins. "Wil?" With that Dark bolted past Marvin. Yanking the door open before slamming it, with a force that not a picture frame off the wall.

Marvin was fast to catch it, setting it down on the vanity before running after the Wilford looking Dark. "DARK WAIT!" He pulled the door open and slightly closed it. The picture left on the vanity. A picture of Dark and Wilford during the 70s, where Wilford wore an afro, forcing Dark to wear in as well.

Dark ran down the halls, past everyone's rooms before making it to his own room. He skidded to a stop slamming his shoulder onto the wall to stop him. He let out a grunt shaking the pain off as he grabbed the door handle, twisting it back and forth find out that it's locked.

He cursed to himself. He never thought he'd hate locked doors until now. He jumped as another scream boomed from the other side of the door, causing him to panic. "Wil!?" Dark tried, banging his fist on the door. "Wil it's me Dark. Let me in!"

Dark backed up, upon seeing a blue and red light shine under the door, the sound of stifled sobbing filling his ears. Dark's blood ran cold once more, realizing that Wilford was in pain. "WIL?... WIL PLEASE LET ME IN!" Dark had no choice, he could pay for the lock later. So he backed away and rammed into the door once, causing the door lock to crack slightly but not enough. He backed away and did it once more, cracking it further. He sighed rubbing his shoulder as he backed away huffing. "Here we go." He sighed getting a running start, ramming into the door, breaking the lock off, the door swinging open. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, grunting slightly, shaking his head. Dark lifted himself slightly starring up, his worse thoughts coming true.

Dark saw his own body curled up in the corner of the room, his black sheet cover wrapped around him and over his head. He couldn't see his face because his head was laying on his knees, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to sob. His aura was practically flaring, dancing around the room.

Dark slowly got up and walked toward the Dark ego with caution, his hands reaching out. "W-Wil?" He paused watching as his head shot up. Dark's breathing hitched in his throat upon looking at his face. It felt... weird, staring at himself, almost like a mirror that does not mimic his every move.

*But... this is not me.*

Wilford stared up at him, fear lacing his eyes as he tried to back up. "Y-y-y-your n-not W-Wilford... I-I am." He stuttered out, wrapping the blanket further around him, cringing at the sound of his bones cracking every time he moved.

"No... no Wil." Dark whispered walking closer, shaking his head slightly. "It's me... Dark."

Wilford's features soften as he looks into the Wilford look alike's eyes. "D-Darky?"

It felt weird listening to his own voice call him Darky, but he pushed that aside, kneeling down in front of him. "Yes, it's me... Darky."

Wilford gave him a small nod, sighing in relief, but he winced as he cracked his neck, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "An-Anti... he-."

"I know Wil." Dark sighed softly, feeling his anger rise again just from hearing his name but he pushed it aside. His first priority was to make sure that Wilford was okay. "But we'll deal with that later... can you stand?"

Wilford tried to sit up but yelped in pain, his back hitting the wall, the sound of glass breaking filling their ears. "It... It-It h-hurts." He whimpered, squinting his eyes shut.

Dark's heart shattered upon hearing his whimpers, tears threatening to leave his own eyes. He didn't want Wilford to be in pain like this. "I know what will help." Dark whispered walking over to the Dark ego, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Wilford gasped by the sudden touch, but after a few seconds, he sighed. The warmth of his old hand seeping into his cold dead shoulder, easing the aching of his new broken bones. He slowly looked up to see Dark stare at him sadly watching as Dark's pink mustache droop slightly.

"Your as cold as ice." Dark began, shaking his head. "That's part of why your... or my bones are aching. You need warmth." He then put his other hand on his other shoulder. "I'm gonna take you to your room Wil." He explained, gently squeezing his shoulders. "It's hotter than a furnace in there, you'll warm up in no time. Come on... let me lift ya."

Wilford was hesitant as he shook his head, trying to get up. "N-no I c-can walk-ARG." Wilford fell back once more wincing.

"No Wil, I'm carrying you," Dark argued, placing one arm under Wilford's legs and one around his back. "On three... one.. two.. three."  
Wilford let out a yelp as Dark lifted Wil, cradling him bridal style. He stared from the ground to Dark, a stunned look on his face. It felt... weird being the one held. No one was able to lift him as tall as he was before. But... now He was the smallest of all the egos. He felt like a child, compared to Dark. He also, couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by Dark now.

*Is this how Darky felt around me?*

Other than that, Wilford started to feel much better, feeling Dark's body heat transfer to him, warming his aching bones. He held on to Dark as he suddenly moved, afraid of being dropped. He looked ahead when they made it out of the hall, finding Marvin standing there, a sad look forming upon his face when his eyes met Wilford's. "M-Marv?"

"Marvin is here to... help us in some way." Dark looked from Wilford to Marvin. "Right?"

"I am." Marvin agreed, backing up and moving to the side. "But let's go somewhere privet. On to your room Wil?"

Wilford slowly looked up a Dark, who gave him a slight nod. He then looked back at Marvin, clinging on to Dark tighter. "Y-yes."

With that Dark pushed on toward Wilford's room, hearing Wilford wince slightly in pain. Dark looked at him in sadness, he knew exactly where it hurt. So he placed his hand on the lower lumbar of Wilford's spine, giving it a light push hearing it pop back into place. He watched as Wilford gave him a sigh, the pain in his back subsiding.

"Th-thank you, Darky." He whispered looking ahead.

"Of course... Wil." He whispered looking ahead, wanting to get to Wilford's room so he could finally get some closure from Marvin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a plan

Dark had been pacing for 30 minutes straight, listening to Marvin better explain the spell they were conflicted with. Learning that this spell was one of those 'teachable moment' spells, where your suppose to learn a lesson.

"What lesson are we suppose to learning here?" Dark snapped, stopping in his tracks, staring down at Marvin, arms stretching over his head as he spoke before placing them behind his back.

"From what I could gather." Marvin began with a sigh, reading over the page. "This spell wants you to experience life in Wilford's shoes and wants Wilford to do the same with you. This spell was a good method, back in its time. It was first used as a type of therapy, for people who always bicker and argue, giving them insight into what life is like for the other. But after a while, this spell got into the wrong hands. Dark Magicians only using it for their sick practices, practically forcing the victims to be test subjects."

Dark remain silent starring at the wall, fiddling with the pink mustache that was on his face, listening as he further explained the spell.

"It was banned after that, hidden from those who would want to cause harm with it."

"Well, they did a real good job at hiding it." Dark murmured sarcastically before sighing, shaking his head, before pushing his glasses up to rub his face. "That glitch is just hell bound to see me suffer."

"He wants to see everyone suffer... Your not the only one." Marvin whispered looking over at Wilford.

Dark went to speak again when he heard sniffling beside him. His eyes cast to Wilford who was staring off, casting his now red and blue eyes to the ground, his face stained in tears. Dark continued to stare at the once pink now grey ego in sadness, seeing that he was wrapped in three blankets. One from his room and his two pink ones. A heating pad placed on his lap, easing the pain in his upper legs. Watching as he sniffled a couple of times, popping a piece of cotton candy in his mouth every once and a while, continuing to stare off, holding one of his pink stuffed animals on the other hand, snuggling it close. He never thought he would actually watch himself hug a stuffed toy close to him until now. Dark sighed placing an arm on Wilford's shoulder, getting his attention.

Wilford only stared up at Dark, being as quiet as can be. If felt weird starring at his own face, but deep down he knew that wasn't him. It kind of hurt Dark seeing him this way. A once bright and bubbly ego, now reduced into a dark, melancholy one.

"Are you okay Wil?" Marvin asked patting his leg, getting his attention.

Wil jumped looking at the magician, throwing on a sad smile. "Yes, I'm feeling much better now old chap." He whispered wiping the tear stains off his ashen face. "Thank you for asking."

Dark sadly stared as Wilford took the layers of blankets off, wincing every time he moved his arms and shoulders, then removed the heating pad stretching his legs slightly, the joints in his legs popping and cracking. Dark sighed looking back at Marvin. "Is this reversible?"

Marvin nervously cast his eyes to the book, before answering. "This... is a rather advanced spell."

"Marv. Can. You. Reverse. It?" Dark snapped, coldly staring at Marvin with daggers in his pink eyes.

Marvin stared up at Dark, fear creeping through him. "N-no I can't."  
"What?!" Dark snapped squeezing Wilford's shoulder out anger.

Wilford winced in pain as it shot up his shoulder, the sound of glass breaking filled their ears.

Dark's features soften as he pulls his hands away, looking at Wil, his eyes laced with concern. "W-wil I'm-I'm sorry I-."

"No, it's quite alright Darky." Wilford huffed rubbing his shoulder.

Dark kept his hands behind his back, shocked by that small fit of rage.

Where did that come from?

"I-I can't reverse it because this is a spell where it blocks all other magic entirely. No matter what spell or potion I use it will not work." Marvin added fiddling with his cape.

"How are we gonna switch back?" Wilford asked, staring at Dark who was beginning to pace once more.

"Well, this spell is supposed to show you what's life like for the other person. Basically it wants to show you what the other goes through every day. What they see, what they feel, that sort of thing. To show that your, not the only one suffering. So... Anti wants you to see what life is like through Wilford's eyes. He wants you to see Wilford's suffering and wants Wilford to do the same."

Dark stops in his tracks turning to the magician, irritation very noticeable on his face. "But Wil is not suffering! In fact, so far he seems to have a perfect life!"

"Perfect life!?"

Dark looks over at Wilford who gives him a look of confusion and slight anger.

"My life isn't always a field full of cotton candy Dark," Wilford argued back.

"You seem perfectly fine. Your body doesn't ache, it's never cold, your spry and fully energized... nothing is wrong with you."

"You've only been in my body for a few hours Darky!" Wilford snapped. "And you were asleep for most of it!"

"Wil, you do not suffer as much as I do." Dark groaned rubbing his face, his hand pulling his mustache down slightly before letting go.

"Oh yes I forgot Dark is the only one suffering," Wilford whispered rolling his red and blue eyes.

"YOU SHOULD BELIEVE ME BY NOW!" Dark's voice boomed, causing Marvin to jump. "YOU CAN BARELY MOVE WITHOUT ACHING!"

"You have a few aching bones so what!?" Wilford shrugged. "Does not mean I do not suffer any less than you. You know it's not easy being me."

"Well, it's not easy being me too Wil!" Dark snapped back, forgetting why he ever felt bad for Wilford.

"Bet," Wilford growled, standing up, ignoring the sounds of his bones cracking.

Dark glared at Wilford, clenching his fists. "What?" He growled back, standing taller, towering over Wilford.

Wilford's features soften for a second or two. He cowered slightly, feeling so small compared to Dark, but he shook the fear away, standing tall again. "I bet that you can't go a long time as me without feeling how much I suffer daily and that I can as you. Then we'll see who really suffers."

"Please, you wouldn't last an hour as me." Dark scuffed shaking his head.

"Uh um, guys." Marvin began staring back and forth from each ego. "This is not going to help you guys change back. And I got to tell you the side effect of the spell-."

"Try me, edge Lord." Wilford snapped stepping in Dark's personal space.

Dark couldn't help but chuckle causing Wilford's features to soften. "It should be the other way around now. I am not the edge Lord anymore, you are." Dark laughed back, ruffling Wilford's black hair.

Suddenly Wilford's red and blue aura flared, dancing around him as he glared up at Dark, his red and blue eyes full of hate. "I told you to stop calling me that Wil!"

Darks features soften, staring down at Wilford. He stared into his eyes, unable to recognize Wilford anymore. His look was filled with rage and annoyance, a look he use to cast on others when he was in his body. "W-wil?"

"That's your damn name isn't it!?" He growled cracking his neck and clenching his fists like Dark always did when he was angry.

Dark's anxiety only grew as he turned to Marvin, who stared at Wilford in fear. "Marvin?"

Marvin glanced at Dark for a moment before looking at Wilford. He stood up and walked toward the once pink ego, getting his attention. "Wil?"

Wilford stared at Marvin in confusion. "Why are you calling me?... w-wait."

Dark could only stare as Wilford grabbed at his head, backing away, his aura receding back into him. Wilford's angered expression changed into fear as he stared at Marvin.

"W-why did I ca-call him Wil?" He whispered pointing at Dark. "W-why did I think I was him?!"

"That's... what I'm trying to warn you about," Marvin explained looking back and forth from each ego. "It's written down as a side effect, where those who swap bodies, think that they are their host. It has something to do with the body's brain still having memories of their former souls. So every now and then you will actually think your Dark."

Wilford backed away, visible fear forming on his face. "So I'll j-just think that I'm... Dark forgetting myself entirely?"

Marvin gave him a sad nod, before looking down. "I'm afraid so, same goes for Dark. He'll think that he is you."

"It already happened to me." Dark whispered looking from the ground to Wilford.

Wilford looked up at Dark, then back at Marvin, questions swimming through his head. "W-will this happen again?"

"I'm afraid it will." He whispered. "It will get more frequent and each one will last longer than the last."

"Has it ever became... permanent?" Wilford lowered his head but still looked up at Marvin, his body shaking lightly.

"Some cases... yes, but that is if you don't learn the lesson in time."

"Oh god," Dark whispered, combing his hand through his pink hair, pacing once more. Not only was he stuck in Wilford's body, but he's got a time limit before he starts thinking he's Wilford. If he ever found that glitch he was surely going to shoot him over and over and over again. He slowly turned around, staring at Wilford who just stared at his grey ash-like hands, before clenching them shut along with his eyes.

"But knowing you two I know you'll overcome this right?" Marvin smiled trying to lighten the mood, seeing a sad grin form on Wilford's Dark look-alike face.

Dark just rolled his eyes. The last thing they need was false hope. "Yeah, I don't think-."

"Thank you, Marv. Always so optimistic." Wilford grinned, patting the magician's shoulder. "What we need is more optimism anyway."

Dark quickly glued his mouth shut staring at the ground. If it lightened up Wilford's mood, so it might be best to not ruin it now.

"So... what are you gonna do now pally?" Wilford questioned, staring up at Marvin.

"I'd think it be best if I stayed," Marvin explained, fixing his mask as he spoke. "To better monitor you guys. Also if you have another episode I can sense it and try to pull you back.

Wilford gave him a nod slightly grinning. "I'd feel more comfortable if you stayed too."

"That is if Dark allows me to." Marvin looked over at Dark in question.

"You're always welcomed. I'll just inform the other..." Dark paused starring down at his hands before sighing. "I'll have to have Wilford tell the others, that you and... Dark has some business to discuss."

Wilford slowly grinned lifting his eyebrows as he stared up at Dark. "Oh-ho-ho so I'm the leader now?"

"Don't even think about it Wil." Dark snapped, clenching his fists.

"Then it's settled." Marvin smiled snapping his fingers, making a duffle bag full of clothes appear next to him. "Would you like me to take the couch?"

"Oh, nonsense you can bunk with me." Wilford smiled brightly, looking like an off version of Darkiplier to Dark. "It will be better than sleeping on that old rickety couch that Dark decided to get us anyway."

"There is nothing wrong with the couch." Dark groaned. "I've slept on it before and it was just fine."

"Tell that to your aching back Darky." Wilford teased, rubbing his own back, chuckling.

Dark grumbled, clenching his fists together as he stormed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Marvin asked, starting to unpack his stuff.

"I'm getting Wilford a new suit," Dark explained, secretly wanting to get some air and away from Wilford's punishable face. "I won't be long."

"Oh don't tell me I have to wear another one of your suits!" Wilford said looking down at Dark's suit he had on now. "There's no color!"

"I am not gonna let you make me look ridiculous!" Dark snapped before walking out of the room.

Wilford groaned as he fell onto the bed planting his face into his own pillow. "Mmmhmhhmm."

"Uh, what did you say?" Marvin questioned.

Wilford lifted his head a pain look on his face. "That really hurt." He whined, causing Marvin to chuckle slightly.

Dark pushed passed the halls, his hands still clenched as he walked, slowing slightly when he heard running. He turned around to see Marvin running up to him, before walking next to him, huffing a bit.

"Dark I wanted to talk to you." Marvin began looking down at the ground sadly. "I-I know that this is going to be tough for both of you, but as long as you guys stick together-."

"How can I stick with someone who will not take this whole ordeal seriously ." Dark snapped shaking his head. "Even when he's in my damn body he's still making fun of me."

"Dark I know where your coming from, and he may be joking around now but this is only gonna get worse. For him and for you." Marvin explained calmly. "Soon the pain will be too much to bear for him and he might not be able to control your powers-."

"And I'll be there to say I told you so." Dark snapped turning to Marvin, seeing hurt in his eyes, before turning and walking toward his room once more. "It's about damn time he learns what I go through."

"You don't really mean that," Marvin whispered watching as he opened his door, rushing over to his walk-in closet pulling out a fresh suit and white undershirt and pants. "I know deep down you don't want this for him."

"If this is the only way he'll see my pain and suffering then so be it," Dark growled about to walk out.

"... You know... maybe Anti was right to put this curse on both of you." Marvin said shaking his head, causing Dark to stop in his tracks. "I've seen the notes that Anti jotted down. How much you two bicker. Maybe it will show you that your not the only one suffering Dark. Maybe it might help strengthen your relationship."

Dark turned and glared at the magician. "Wil is NOT-."

"But he is Dark!" Marvin snapped, interrupting Dark. "Ever since that damn night at that manor he's been suffering and living in pain just as long as you have... and you'll get a taste of that pain... sooner than you may think." Marvin the walked passed Dark, leaving him to think of his words.

Dark clutched his clothes close to him staring at the ground. He knew deep down that the magician was right, but he just scuffed rolling his eyes heading back to the room, following Marvin, letting his own stubbornness get to him. Once he took a step in Wilford's room, he looked up in shock, seeing that Wilford had slipped on his yellow shirts, fitting illy on his body since his body was smaller than Wilford's. Dark growled shaking his head. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you walk out of this room wearing that."

"But your suits are colorless!" Wilford whined, trying to roll up the yellow sleeves because they were too long. "Maybe just let me wear the shirt-."

"Out of the question!" Dark snapped holding out his clothes. "Your wearing these and that's final!"

Wilford began to pout his bottom lip sticking out as he reluctantly snatched Dark's clothes from him, staring down at them. "I'm wearing my suspenders under your suit." He murmured sadly going to his walk-in closet to change.

"Fine." Dark sighed rolling his eyes, looking through Wilford's clothes, finding only clothes that were pink or yellow. "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT ISN'T PINK OR YELLOW!? DAMN! IT'S BURNING MY EYES!"

"IF I HAVE TO WEAR THESE MONOCHROME CLOTHS THAN YOUR GONNA HAVE TO WEAR YELLOW AND PINK DARKY!" Wilford snapped back.

Marvin groaned, lifting his mask to rub his branded face. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

Wilford was in his walk-in closet, looking at his yellow shirt one last time before stripping it off, folding it neatly and putting it to the side. He looked back down seeing a white undershirt over Dark's body sighing as He grabbed the bottom of the shirt, slowly pulling it over his head, wincing as pain shot up his arms and shoulders. It took a few seconds for him to actually get it over his head but once it was he quickly lowered his arms, relieving him of the pain. He sat the shirt down taking a moment to breathe. He felt like he did a thousand push up that morning. He then sighed, shaking his head, his arms trembling from the sudden cold. He rubbed his arms shivering lightly, trying to warm himself but to no avail. It was like Dark's body only attracted the cold air.

He continued to shiver as he went to pick up the fresh undershirt, but his attention was caught by the body mirror that laid before him. He slowly looked up at his... or Dark's reflection, squinting his eyes as he drew near, the reflection doing the same. He stared at his bare grey chest. It wasn't small and skinny, but it wasn't as toned as his old body either. His arms had some muscle, but not like his body, this one felt... weak. Wilford right away hated how much shorter he was than everyone else, he just wouldn't admit it. Other then that, something else caught his attention, as he looked Dark's body over. Wilford found that his body was littered with, scars that almost looked like... stab wounds. He turned around, finding more on his back. The scars were... very unsettling. Then finally his attention was brought to the middle of his chest, was a discolored hole laid permanent upon Dark's skin... It looked like a bullet-.

*BANG!

He slowly backed away, looking down at his hands that were now stained in blood, pain shooting through his chest that was hotter than fire. Hearing the sound of the colonel's voice as he descended off the railing.

IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!*

Wilford gasped quietly, clutching his head, staring at his reflection in horror, Dark's body doing the same.

*Those... those aren't m-my memories... w-why would I-?*

'Wilfy just. calm down... calm down.'

Wilford took a second to calm down, realization striking him. There must still be memories trapped in Dark's mind, memories that are now playing through Wilford's head. He could feel the pain of the bullet that was shot through his chest, the feeling of his back hitting the floor, breaking his fragile bones... everything.

Wilford took his eyes off the mirror, sadness overtaking him. Its no wonder Dark never took off his suit in front of the others and it's no wonder he's in a great deal of pain. He quickly grabbed the undershirt, slipping it on to hide Dark's secrets within it before changing his pants and slipping the white button-up shirt next.

After what felt like an eternity, he had finally got everything on, even adding his pink suspenders under the suit, to give him a little bit of familiarity. Other than that he was done... well almost. He stared at the undone tie in frustration, finding it a lot harder to do. He was a bow tie kind of man. He tried with the best of his ability but nothing seemed to work. He grumbled leaning in closer to the mirror.

"This. Damnedible. Thing." He grunted tugging it.

*William?*

Wilford froze, his body quickly turning around searching for that voice... that familiar voice almost sounded like-

*Wil?!*

Wilford turned once more, slowly starting to back away, the sound of a females voice filling his ears.

*Wil?! William is that you?!*

*Wait... is that... celi-.*

"WIL ARE YOU GONNA BE IN THERE ALL DAY!" His own voice shouted, indicating that it was Dark, who sounded a little impatient.

Wilford huffed as he walked toward the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." However, he stopped in his tracks, something shining in his eyes. He turned around to see an object, glistening in Dark's old suit causing him to open the suit. He picked it up, finding that it was his gun. He grinned about but looked around cautiously before pocketing his shooty, hopping Dark won't notice. He then heads for the door once more when he paused one more moment to look around, listening for the voices but they were no longer there. Looking down, feeling lost, he finally decided to open the door, walking out to find Dark, who was at his vanity, tieing a pink bow tie around his neck before turning to around scanning Wilford up and down. Wilford watched as his eyes landed on his tie, a small grin forming on his now mustached face.

"You need some help Wil?" He asked quietly, tightening the bow, waiting for Wilford to answer.

"If... If you don't mind." Wilford murmured, looking down as he face started to heat up in embarrassment, he couldn't even tie a... well a tie.

"Alright," Dark said as he walked over to Wilford, still stunned at how much taller he was now compared to him. It felt... kind of overpowering.

Wilford, on the other hand, felt quite the opposite. He couldn't shake the feeling of intimidation that Dark held against him now. He actually cowered slightly when Dark glared down at him. Trying to ignore this new form of anxiety that was now growing within him, he slowly looked down, watching as Dark fixed his tie for him, working in a fast swift motion.

Dark was done within seconds, internally grinning at the stunned look Wilford gave him. "There you are."

"Thanks." He murmured as he looked up eyes landing on his own pink hair. He huffed shaking his head. "Now it's your turn." Wilford chuckled, walking over to his vanity.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked scuffing. "I thought I did a pretty good job."

"Darky I don't wear my hair in front of my face like an emo teen. That's your look, not mine." Wilford chuckled opening one of the drawers, picking up his pink comb.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE AN EMO-."

"I'd withdraw that statement if I were you, Darky." Wilford chuckled, looking up from the comb with a grin. But that grin formed into a frown as he looked up at Dark's hair, huffing slightly. He then cast his eyes down before he spoke: "Could you... lean down... please?"

Dark grumbled but obeyed leaning down for Wilford to reach. Dark watched as Wilford started to comb his pink hair, noticing that his tongue was sticking out as he worked, a thing that Dark saw him do hundreds of times.

After Wilford got it brushed just the way he wanted, he grinned putting the comb down, looking at his handy work. "Looks just like the real deal."

"Indeed." Dark sighed, wanting to brush his hand through his hair so badly but he resisted it as he stood up looking down to see Wilford's pink suspenders stick out. "You would be the real deal too if you would hide those damn suspenders, button this up." Dark snapped, buttoning Wilford's suit for him, watching as Wilford pouted slightly. "There." He whispered, brushing Wilford's shoulders then turning to Marvin. "How do we look?"

Marvin stared back and forth from each ego, a small grin on his face. "I can't tell the difference."

"Thanks, Marv you rascal." Wilford chuckled, causing both Dark and Marvin to stare at him.

"Never mind I can tell." Marvin quickly said, blinking as he stared at Wilford.

Dark just groaned rolling his eyes passing Wilford. "Okay let me just." He paused for a moment feeling his belt loop, before giving Wilford a stern look. "Wil, hand it over," Dark said holding out his hand.

"Oh come on! Surely this isn't the time-."

"Wil!"

"Good grief." Wilford snapped as he pulled out his revolver handing it over to Dark who slipped it in Wilford's belt loop.

"I still don't trust you with a gun." He said walking into the closet, fetching the dirty suit that held his phone.

"I still don't trust you blablablablablablabla." Wilford copied, crossing his arms, pouting for the hundredth time that morning.

Dark ignored him as he went to his contacts. "I'm gonna send the group chat a message saying there will be a meeting in an hour, and you are gonna have to explain that Marvin is here to stay for a while. We'll just say it's for a video. They're gullible enough to fall for that."

"You act like they don't know their rear ends out of a paper bag." Wilford huffed rolling his eyes.

"Because half of them don't... you being one of them." He said sending the message, closing his phone, also ignoring the offended look that Wilford was giving him. He then sat his phone down with a sigh, taking his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes blinking. "Goodness Wilford is this all you see?! I can't see passed an inch from my face."

"I got some contacts right there Darky. If you want to use them instead." Wilford whispered pointing at his vanity.

"I don't know how to put them in." Dark huffed, rolling his eyes. "Forget it, I'll just wear these." He then pushed the glasses back on his face, looking back at Wilford. "How come you stopped wearing them if they weren't for show?"

Wilford cast his eyes to the ground. "Just... wanted a change, is all." He was quiet for a moment before shaking his head and clapping his hands together, turning to Dark. "So... what now?"

"We wait," Dark answered, sitting at the end of the bed, straightening his back as he sat. His face was lased with a scowl, not reassembling Wilford at all.

"How boring." Wilford huffed, sitting next to him, but instead of sitting up straight, he slouched, a big grin on his face as he reached for his cotton candy, taking small bites from it, also not reassembling Dark.

Marvin stared back and forth from each ego and sighed once more, lifting his mask to rub his face. "It's gonna take an act of God if they want to fool the others." He whispered, looking back at his spellbook, trying to learn more of this spell.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in the upside-down, laid nothing but darkness, the sound of distorted whispers filling their ears, whispers of promises that had been broken, of lies disguised as truths. There they stood, their eyes closed, filled with hate and scorn, wanting revenge, their hope being shattered like glass from the mirror that he broke. They stood there, their head hung low when their eyes suddenly snapped open, feeling something shift in the darkness. They slowly breathe in sitting up straight the sound of glass breaking filled their ears every time they moved.

"Where is he?" It whispered, feeling his presence no more.

...

Dark and Wilford walked down the hall, Marvin following close behind. An hour had finally past, so they were heading to the conference room, ready for the meeting that they had scheduled... well Dark was ready. Wilford, however, was not.

Dark glanced down at Wilford, who was staring ahead, his face laced with nervousness. His hands were fidgeting, reaching for his suspenders only to find them under his suit. Dark just rolled his eyes huffing. "Wil, stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it, Darky," Wilford whispered, slouching slightly. "I-I don't think I can do this."

"Wilford you have to. They are not gonna listen to me. It was Dark who put the meeting together so you have to be the one to inform them." Dark began, glaring down at him. "And straighten up! I don't slouch like that!"

Wilford complied, straightening his poster, wincing as he back poped. "This isn't gonna work, I can't do this." He whispered, his back feeling like it was gonna give out at any time.

"We have been through this!" Dark snapped, staring at Wilford before looking back down the hall. "Just go in there, sit in my seat, and say what we rehearsed!"

Wilford looked from Dark to the ground, still skeptical about the whole thing when he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. He jumped, turning around to see Marvin give him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Wilford," Marvin reassured. "I believe in you. Why don't you show me the scowl you practiced?"

"You mean this one?" Wilford smiled, before his smile completely fell, replacing it with a scowl that looked identical to Dark's.

"See you got it down, now just keep that scowl and you should be fine." He chuckled, before turning to Dark with a grin. "Dark what do you think?"

"Yeah, yeah quite the likeness, I get it." Dark huffed rolling his eyes. "Let's just hope it's convincing enough for them."

"Well we're about to find out," Marvin whispered looking ahead, able to see the conference room.

Wilford sighed, closing his eyes, breathing in and out very slowly. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this."

Dark just rolled his eyes, opening the door, holding it for Wilford, hoping that this will go well.

Wilford gave Dark a nod before stepping in, walking a couple of steps, before stopping completely, seeing that every ego's eyes were on him. He stared ahead, a terrified look on his face. He wanted to bolt out of the room, and hideaway, but he kept his composer, shaking his head as he morphed his face into a scowl. 

*Okay so far so good... say something Dark would day.*

"Morning." He grumbled, cracking his neck, straightening his tie.

The others just blinked, cocking their eyebrows, making the real dark groan quietly, rolling his eyes.

*Nailed it.*

With that Wilford walked over to the table, Dark following close behind. The once pink ego went to sit in his usual spot but Dark pulled him up, motioning for him to sit in his spot. Wilford quickly stood up, walking over to Dark's seat, slowly sitting himself down, sighing internally, happy to let his aching legs rest. He slowly stared ahead watching as Dark took a seat, a scowl on his face matching his own, causing Wilford to groan. Wilford doesn't scowl like that, they'll surely notice.

"Are you feeling alright Dark?" Ed was the first to speak.

'Shoot. What should I say!? Think of something!'

"I just had a rough morning Eddy- I mean.. Ed and I don't want you to make it worse by bombarding me with questions!" Wilford growled, kind of proud of himself.

"Right. Sorry, sir." Ed whispered, lowering his head.

Dark scrunched his eyebrows starring at Wilford like he crazy.

'I'm not that snappy... am I?'

"I'd like to call this meeting to order." Wilford began, holding his hands together, resting his hands on the table, listening as the room became silent. "Darky-." He shook his head, mentally cursing himself as he spoke again. "I called you all to this meeting to inform you that we have a guest who will be staying with us." He then motioned at Marvin, who walked in further standing right next to Wilford. "You all remember Marvin. He'll be staying with us. I and he will be discussing the plans for a new ego video."

They all gave him a nod, starring at Marvin with a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have ya here Marvin." Ed smiled.

Dark scuffed rolling his eyes, chuckling. "Yeah, like he needs a warming welcome from you, Eddy." Dark then slapped his hand over his mouth a stunned look on his face.

*Why did I say that!?*

"You're such a dick Wilford," Ed whispered looking down, kind of hurt.

"If you two are quite done we can get back to the meeting!" Wilford snapped, wanting to chuckle at how much he sounded like Dark.

Dark rolled his eyes leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms.

'Yeah don't oversell it Wil.'

"If I may, what kind of ego video will you two be working on?" Bim asked, raising his hand.

"Me and Marvy- uh Marvin will be discussing it," Wilford answered, cracking his neck, waving a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "In the meantime, will be setting up for the next game show video. Bim, Dar- Wil, you two will be hosting it, correct?"

"Yeah, boss." Bim smiled nudging Dark's shoulder, receiving a dirty look from Dark. "I and Wil had been going through the questions and answers right buddy?"

"Uh um I." Dark nervously looked around.

"You remember. We went over them yesterday morning. Did you forget?"

"Do you really expect Wilford to remember anything?" Ed asked shaking his head. "He's got the memory of a horsefly."

"Hey!" Both Dark and Wilford snapped looking offended, causing the others to jump.

Dark didn't know why, but he felt kind of offended. "My memory is just fine!"

"Then it may have to do with your intelligence," Google added, staring at the Wilford looking Dark. "You do lack the intellectual capacity of a common grown man."

"Are you trying to say Wil is." Dark shook his head. "That I'm dumb!"

"Oh, will you look at that he got what you said Google." Ed teased, causing the others to snicker except for Marvin, Wilford, and Bim.

"Okay guys that's enough," Bim said putting a protective hand on Dark's shoulder.

"Oh come on, we're just joking. What Wilford can't take a joke?" Ed teased.

"You know he can't!" Bim shot back. "Could you guys try taking him seriously for once!?"

"We might if he stops trying to look like he's smart. I mean you're back at it with the glasses Wilford?" Bing asked joining in.

Dark reached up, holding the glasses, looking at Wilford who looked worried. "I-I need them to see."

"I believe you're wearing them to make yourself look smarter which failed the last time Wil," Google said in his harsh emotionless tone. "We already know you're a simpleton."

Dark felt a lump form in his chest, sinking down into his stomach as he coward slightly, feeling their judgmental eyes on him.

*Is this why Wil stopped wearing glasses?*

"B-but I-I'm not dumb I-."

"Come on, we know you-."

"ENOUGH!" Wilford snapped, slamming his fists into the table, causing everyone to jump. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS KIND OF TALK ANY LONGER!"

Everyone fell silent, casting their eyes to the table, afraid to speak. Dark, however, was looking right at Wilford, giving him a grateful look.

"Wil, I expect you to read over the striped again and Bim I'd like you to help him."

"Yes, boss." Bim grinned, turning Dark. "Don't worry bud, I'll help ya."

Dark gave him a small smirk before looking down.

"Does anyone like to add anything else to the meeting." Wil waited for and answer, but no one spoke. "No?... well then this meeting is adjourned, you may leave."

With that everyone, left except for Bim who sat next to Dark. The once dark ego sighed with relief, covering its face with his hands. That could of went downhill fast.

"Wil buddy are you okay?" Bim asked, placing his hand on Dark's shoulder.

Dark gave Bim a scowl, about to slap his hand away when he remembered that the show host didn't know that he was Dark, so he pulled on a smile. "Uh, I feel like a million bucks... pally." He chuckled nervously, patting Bim's shoulder. "I'm fine."

*I hate this.*

Bim blinked starring down for a second before speaking. "You sure? They were being awfully rude today and I didn't see you yesterday after the whole incident with you and boss-."

"I. Said. I'm. Fine!" Dark snapped, gritting his teeth, still smiling but his eyes were full of anger.

Bim blinked, shutting his mouth. He quickly cast his eyes to the table. "I-I'll drop it." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Dark's features soften, as a sickening feeling developed in his chest, the feeling only getting worse. "B-Bimmy old pal I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at ya."

'What the hell was that?! Why am I doing this?!'

Bim looked up with a smirk. "You're okay bud." He said, patting his shoulder once more.

"Bim I would like to discuss something with Wilford, would you mind leaving us for a bit," Wilford asked kind of hurt he had to use his harsh tone on his best friend.

"Yeah sure boss. I'll see ya later Wilford." Bim smiled waving bye to Marvin and Wilford.

Dark kept his eyes cast on the table, unable to shake their harsh words out of his head. He jumped feeling a had rest in his shoulder, looking up to see Wilford stare at him in sadness.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that," Wilford whispered looking down.

Dark stared at him for the longest time, before a scowl morphed on his face, shaking Wilford's hand away as he stood up. "It didn't mean anything." He said harshly. "I'm fine."

"Hey, Wil, good job on acting like Dark." Marvin smiled. "It was something."

Wilford turned to Marvin with a confident smile. "Oh, it was nothing. All I had to do was keep a scowl and snap at a few people here and there."

"That's not all I do, Wil." Dark groaned, rolling his eyes.

"That's literally all you do," Wilford argued.

"Oh well, all you do is keep a big goofy grin all day, blabbering nonsense here and there!"

Wilford gasped, starring at Dark offended. "I do not!"

"Guys like I said, not helping?" Marvin snapped, before sighing. "Look I'm gonna unpack some more. Could you two try and get along and maybe break this spell by the end of the day?" With that Marvin left the room, leaving the two to stare at each other with scorn.

"You still think it's easy being me?" Wilford asked, looking up at Dark.

"Oh, it's been nothing but a breeze. How about you? You still think it's easy being me?"

"Easier than anything I've been through." Wilford grinned, chuckling abit.

"Well don't give your hopes up just yet. We merely just begun." Dark whispered before storming out of the room, Wilford following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark sighed heavily, heading for the kitchen in search of something to eat. He felt like he hasn't eaten anything for weeks. He would have thought Wilford was starving himself but he watched him scarf down enough servings for five people for dinner last night, and that wasn't counting dessert. Dark thought maybe Wilford had a high metabolism, which is why he eats so many sweets yet doesn't gain a pound, still managing to keep muscle. Wilford should consider himself lucky, Dark, can barley keep any muscle.

He finally made it to the kitchen, finding himself alone, shockingly. Usually, there were one or two egos in here, making breakfast or just hanging out, but it was empty, leaving him by himself. He did ask Wilford if he wanted breakfast, but he said he was gonna help Marvin unpack more in his room. Dark wasn't complaining about being by himself however, he did enjoy the peace and quiet, deciding to make coffee first.

Dark went near a rack on a counter, finding his usual black coffee cup rubbing his eyes as he reached for it. He grabbed ahold of the cup and walked over to the coffee pot setting his pink cup-... wait.

Dark blinked, realizing that he grabbed Wilford's cup instead of his own. He looked at the cup, tapping his finger into the counter, trying to think of a logical reason he grabbed that one instead of his own. Then the term muscle memory went through his mind, which means the ability to reproduce a particular movement without conscious thought, which is required by doing the same movement frequently. So Wilford's body might have grabbed the pink cup because of how frequent Wilford does it. It was like an impulse. Dark shook his head sighing. "It's too early for this." He grumbled, turning on the coffee pot, letting it brew.

Dark had decided to use Wilford's cup. He didn't want the others egos catching him, asking why he was using Dark's cup instead of his own. Dark tapped his thumb against the counter once more, waiting for his coffee to be done. He closed his eyes, stretching slightly, finding that it felt rather good. Every time he stretched in his own body, he would only become stiffer, feeling like every bone in his body was dislodged.

The once dark ego jumped at the sound of the coffee maker. A fast yet loud ding pulling him out of his thoughts. He hummed happily, taking the pot out, pouring the black hot liquid into his-or rather Wilford's pink cup, watching as the steam evaporated into the air. He then put the coffee pot back in its place, grabbing the coffee cup by its handle, lifting it up slightly, leaning his back against the counter. He started to blow on the coffee, starring off before bringing the hot liquid to his lips, closing his eyes as the taste of black coffee filling his mouth.

Dark's eyes suddenly snapped open, choking on the coffee as he ran to the sink, spitting it out, sticking his tongue out, shaking his head like he had just drunk a month old soda.

He looked down at the coffee in confusion. The coffee tasted... bitter. But... He liked the bitter taste, he always drank coffee like this.

*Why doesn't it taste... sweet?*

Dark blinked his eyes turning to the fridge, an unknown force pulling him to it as he opened it, his eyes landing on Wilford's cotton candy creamer. He stared at it for a second or two before scuffing, rolling his pink eyes. "Like I'm gonna pour that tooth decaying... sweet... sugary... delicious." Dark looked around, making sure no one was watching as he turned back to it. "Maybe, just... a little drop." He whispered as he grabbed the creamer, taking it over to the bitter-tasting coffee, pouring a drop into the cup. He then pulled a spoon out of one of the drawers, stirring the coffee, watching as it turned from black to light brown.

After it was all stirred, he placed the spoon down, picking the cup up, staring down at it hesitantly, before bringing it to his lips once more. He took a tiny sip, his eyes snapping open in shock. It... tasted... so good, the taste of cotton candy filled his mouth. He sighed, smirking slightly before his eyes cast to the creamer, then looking back at the coffee. "A little bit more... shouldn't hurt." He said as he started to pour more into it, stopping only for him to shake his head. "Little more." He poured once more. "Lllliiitttllee more." Suddenly the creamer was empty, the coffee practically more creamer than coffee.

Dark grinned throwing creamer in the trash. "Perfect." He whispered, bringing it back to his mouth. But instead of taking casual sips, he suddenly gulped it down, like he hadn't drunk anything for days, barely coming back up for air. He couldn't resist how good it tasted. Dark pulled the cup away, taking in a breathe, opening his eyes to find the cup completely empty. Dark's brow then furrowed, as he seemed to be back to his senses, suddenly slamming the cup rather harshly on the counter. Backing away from it.

'What the hell was that?!'

Maybe more of Wilford's personality is rubbing off on him. He knew that the pink bubbly ego had a sweet tooth but he never thought it was this bad. Dark also couldn't help but worry as he tapped his foot against the tile floor. How much more of Wilford's personality is gonna rub off on him?

Dark took a minute to collect his thoughts, breathing in and out.

'Take it easy Dark, you can get a hold of this. So you got a sweet tooth now that's nothing. You're still Darkiplier... you're still Dark.'

Dark sighed as he turned to the cabinets, finally ready to eat something. He knew he had some granola bars in there so those should satisfy Wilford's hunger for now. Once he opened the cabinet, he stared up only to blink, anger starting to rise. His granola bars were on the highest shelf, with a paper that said 'got ya Darky' on it. Wilford must have moved them last night after their fight. This caused Dark to growl, clenching his fists.

'That imbecile did it again!? He knows I can't reach that! Oh, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-.'

Dark then blinked, looking down at his arms, remembering that he was in Wilford's body. Wilford was a lot taller than he was and was able to reach things with ease.

'So since I'm in Wil's body... that means.'

Dark looked back up at the box of granolas, slowly reaching up, his hand touching the box, the highest shelf feeling like it was the lowest to Dark. He couldn't help but smile as he took the box out of the cabinet looking down at it. He was finally able to reach things without help or a stool. It felt... amazing.

Dark grabbed the paper on the box, scrunching it up, throwing it away with a chuckle. "Nice try Wilford." He grinned, about to close the cabinet when something caught his eye. He glanced up, seeing Wilford's favorite snack other than cotton candy. Nutella. Wilford had it with breakfast, lunch, and dinner, also dessert. It was his favorite ever since he discovered it.

Dark blinked a couple of times, as a sudden idea struck through his brain like lightning in a thunder cloud. A smile forming on his lips, lifting his mustache. Dark thought it was high time he got some.

"Payback." He whispered as he clutched the jar, putting it on the highest shelf, closing the cabinet door, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"Wilford are you okay?"

Dark froze upon hearing Marvin's voice, slowly turning, hearing footsteps heading his way. He quickly grabbed his box of granola and ran into another room, hiding behind the wall, peeking his head out watching.

Wilford and Marvin walked in, Wilford placing his hand on his back giving the magician a reassuring smile. "I'm fine pally, just a little back pain is all."

"Little? And don't you mean body pain?" Marvin asked, leaning on the counter.

"It doesn't bother me none." Wilford grinned, opening the fridge, only for his grin to waver. "W-wheres my creamer?"

Dark hid further behind the wall, keeping quiet.

"I thought I bought some." Wilford thought for a moment before shrugging. "Well, I guess coffee can wait." He smiled walking over to the cabinet. "Right now I just want to enjoy my-."

Wilford's smile wavered, his eyes looking up to see his jar of Nutella on the highest shelf... out of his reach.

"Hey Wilford I forgot something, I'll be right back," Marvin said walking out, not noticing Wilford's distress.

"Uh o-okay." He whispered as he looked up.

Wilford waited a second before slowly lifting his hand up trying to reach it. He let out a grunt, standing on his tippy toes trying to reach when pain shot up his back and arms, causing him to yelp, his arms resting on the countertop as he looked up at the jar, new anxiety growing within him. He never felt so small before and... He didn't like it.

'Is this how Darky feels?'

Wilford rubbed his arm as he looked around, eyes resting on a stool. He blinked a couple of times before sighing, walking over to the stool, dragging it over, stepping on the seat, balancing on it, slowly reaching for the jar. He finally clutched it, taking it out, with a small grin.

"Having trouble I see." Dark chuckled, leaning on the wall.

Wilford jumped, dropping the jar to the floor, watching as it rolled over to Dark, who stopped it with his foot. He then watched as Dark picked it up, a sly grin on his face.

"I-I couldn't reach it," Wilford explained, looking down.

"Maybe you could reach it if you, how did you put it? Stop being short?" Dark teased.

Wilford glared at him, getting off the chair, storming up to him. "Did you put it up there out of my reach?!"

"I may have." Dark grinned looking at the jar.

Wilford stared from him to the jar. He reached to grab it when suddenly Dark put it over his head... out of his reach. He frowned, looking from the jar to a chuckling Dark.

"Not so fun is it?" He teased waving it around slightly.

Wilford tried reaching for it, only for Dark to hold it higher. The once pink ego suddenly hissed in pain, holding his shoulder, staring down in sadness.

"What's it like to walk in my shoes, since you fit now... as short as you are." Dark grinned, tossing it to Wilford. "Still think it's easy being me?"

"What you think this is gonna change my mind?" Wilford suddenly scuffed, hiding the hurt that was starting to develop in his chest. "Its-its still a breeze being you."

"Hey, Wil I'm." Marvin paused as he walked in, seeing the two switched egos have a stare-off. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Wilford answered turning away, holding his Nutella close. "You missed nothing."

Dark only grinned. It felt nice to finally get some payback, but... He felt like he needed more. This spell was meant for a person to walk in the other's shoes after all. So why doesn't he make Wilford do just that?


	8. Chapter 8

Dark sat on the edge of his bedroom his elbows resting on his legs, as his chin rested in his hands, one hand twirling the pink mustache, starring at the clock on his desk that reads 8:40 A.M., guilt eating away at him from misconducted behavior he that he was showing all day toward Wilford. Its simple, harmless payback. But even he knew it all went horribly wrong after the look he saw on Wilford's face.

A few hours ago.

Dark walked into the bathroom, holding a pink-colored towel and some shampoo and soaps, mindset on taking a shower. This would be the first time that he actually got a shower first, which made it all the more amusing for him. Just wait until Wilford comes in to take a shower only to find it ice cold.

Dark took off the ridiculous outfit, actually able to lift his arms over his head without any pain, which Dark didn't complain about. He went to take off his tan-colored pants when he caught a glimpse of Wilford's, chest. It bared a six-pack, causing Dark to blink. When in the hell does Wilford have time to actually work out? He shook the thought out of his mind as he turned from the mirror, striping completely as he turns on the shower, twisting the hot handle a few times before twisting the cold one lightly. He listened as the shower header sprang to life, steaming water tapping against the bottom of the tub, lightly hitting the glass shower door. He could feel the warm steam hitting his skin, instantly warming himself up. With that, the now pink ego reached his hand in, feeling the water, finding it rather hot... which was just right. He slowly stepped into the shower closing the glass door as he turned his back to the hot water, feeling it hit against his back like rain. Dark blinked before letting out a sigh of contentment. He never thought a hot shower could feel this good, if only he were in his body to experience this. But he pushed the thought aside as he grabbed the shampoo, reading the sent finding that it was cotton candy.

"Of course it is," Dark whispered, rolling his eyes as he opened it, squirting the cotton candy scented shampoo into his hand before scrubbing it into his scalp, his eyes closing as he sighed. He had never felt this relaxed in a long, long time.

After an hour of just relaxing in the shower, the showers water slowly started to lose it's warmth, prompting Dark to chuckle mischievously. He quickly turned off the shower, letting the water drain out, before opening the shower door, grabbing the pink towel to dry himself for a few minutes. When he felt satisfied, he wrapped the towel over his head and proceeded to change, throwing on Wilford's white shirt and his grey suspenders instead of his yellow shirt and pink ones. He wasn't trying to make his eyes sore every time he looked in the damn mirror. Too bad he couldn't change his mustache and hair. He sighed, trying to crack his neck but there was nothing to crack. Old habits die hard it seems. He just shrugged as he reached for Wilford's shooty, putting it in Wilford holster. He then grabbed Wilford's old clothes and opened the door, walking out to his room.

He continued to walk down the hall when he spotted Bim waving at him, giving him a small grin. Dark wanted to roll his eyes. Why was that show host always up Wilford's-?

Suddenly Dark froze as memories started to play through his mind, memories that were not his, but Wilford.

*Wilford was starring down at a crying Bim, holding him steady, as the show host cried into his own hands. "Bimmy it's okay- it's okay," Wilford whispered, rubbing his shoulders.

"N-no i-It's n-not." Bum sobbed shaking his head. "T-this s-stupid s-stutter. Th-they all j-just l-l-laughed at m-me... l-like I w-was a j-joke."

"Hey, Bimmy look at me." Wilford shook his shoulders, forcing Bim to look at him with red puffy eyes, tears staining his face, fogging up his glasses. "You're not a joke. Don't ever think that!" Wilford then pulled him into a hug. "It'll be alright pally. I'll help you with this. I promise." *

Dark gasped, shaking his head. He blinked a couple of times looking down, still able to vision a crying Bim standing before him. It's no wonder he and Bim are so close.

"Wil you okay buddy?" Bim asked patting his shoulder.

Dark blinked, staring up at the show host before throwing on a smile. "Of-course old... sport. I'm alright. Why ask?"

"I don't know you just seem... off today." Bim shrugged, pushing up his glasses. "Are you sure you're alright? I know not a lot of people ask you if you are. But... I know you sometimes put on a front. And... I know when somethings up."

*Wil puts on a front?*

"I appreciate your concern old friend." Dark sighed, grinning slightly. "But I'm fine." Dark watched as Bim gave him a nod, looking down, so he patted his shoulder. "How about you and I go over the script tomorrow over coffee?" Only asking to keep him off his back for the time being.

Bim smiled giving him a nod. "That sounds great Wil. I'll let ya practice." He whispered walking away.

"Later Bim." Dark sighed watching him wave bye. With that Dark proceeded down the hall, going into Wilford's room, throwing his clothes in a pink hamper, along with the towel on his head.

Meanwhile

"Marvy I'm gonna take a shower." Wilford sighed, grabbing a grey towel and some clothes along with Dark's shampoo and soaps. "I won't belong."

"Yeah, a hot shower might help with the aching." Marvin grinned patting his back before looking back at the book. "Take all the time you need."

"I will." Wilford smiled as he opened the bedroom door. "See ya, Marv." With that Wilford walked out of the room heading for the bathroom. As he strolled down, Wilford noticed the Jims walking up but they froze upon seeing him. He smiled as he waved at them. "Hey, morning Jims! Hows-?"

"DEMON JIM! RUN JIM! RUN!" reporter Jim yelled running the other way, camera Jim following close behind.

Wilford paused with hurt in his eyes. All... all he said was hi to them like he always did. "W-wait, pallies!" He called out reaching for them. "Wh-what did I-?" He froze looking at his grey monochrome hand with red and blue aura dancing around it he pulled it close to his chest, his feelings being slightly crushed. The Jims always smiled when he walked by, now they were running from him out of fear. Suddenly Dark's words from last night echoed through his head.

*"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE FEARED? TO STRIKE FEAR INTO PEOPLE JUST FOR WALKING INTO A ROOM?!"*

Wilford clenched his hand shut, his eyes beginning to water, but he quickly wiped them away.

'Get a hold of yourself Wilfy. You're okay... you're okay.'

He sighed as he proceeded to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Wilford then sat his clean undershirt and pants decided it was okay to wear the suit jacket again. He reached up, unbuttoning the suit with his aching hands grabbing each end as he pulled it off, his bones popping and cracking, causing him to wince. He really hated this part as he took the undershirt off, trying to lift his arms over his head, making it as painless as possible, which didn't work. After the shirt was off, he lowered his arms, breathing in. God, it hurt so badly and it seemed to be worse than earlier. He shook his head as he sat his close down, keeping his eyes away from the mirror, not wanting to look at the scars. After he was fully done he got into the shower, closing the glass door, cracking his neck, causing pain to shoot up his neck. He rubbed it groaning. Hopefully, this shower will help ease the pain. He sighed, turning on the hot water first, listening as the water shot through the pipes into the shower header before sprinkling water out he turned his back to it feeling the water hit his skin when.  
"SH-SHIT COLD, COLD!" He shouted trying to avoid the water only there was no escape. The cold water hitting his dead corpse-like skin. Suddenly every bone in his body started to ache tenfold.

'Oh god! It hurts! IT HURTS!'

Wilford yanked the glass door opened and jumped out but as soon as his feet hit the floor, he slipped, ramming his arm and shoulder into the tile wall, causing him to land on his elbows and knees, the sound of glass breaking filling his ears. He gasped as pain shot up his shoulder and arms. "Ow, ow, ow." He whimpered as he turned onto his back, grabbing the towel, wrapping it around himself. He rubbed his shoulder looking down at it. His shoulder started to bruise, becoming more black rather than purple. The pain wasn't easing. In fact, it felt worse, causing him to actually tear up as he looked at the shower.

'This is what Dark feels?'

Wilford squint his eyes shut, drying himself as he slowly stood up, his bones cracking. He then looked into the mirror, looking at his elbows, seeing the black bruising on them as well. How was he going to explain this to Dark? He sighed, turning off the cold shower, throwing on his undershirt and pants as he wrapped the towel around him, deciding that he could change in his room, where it was warmer, so he carried his things and walked out of the bathroom heading for his room.

Marvin was reading more about the spell, learning a few new things about it. Turns out, one way to get a soul back to its body is by killing the other making the spell break sending them back to their original bodies. Well, that was one plan to scratch off. He wanted to kill neither Dark nor Wilford. Also, he learned that he could take a person's soul out of the body, even if they were already switched, which made him think for a moment. "Hmm... what if-?" He paused when he heard the door open turning to see Wilford slowly walk back in, causing him to grin. "I thought you were taking a-." He froze, as his smile faltered, looking at Wilford's shoulder, elbows, and knees. "Wil?!" He tossed his book down running to him, looking at his arms. "What happened?!"

"Th-the shower was c-cold." He shivered looking at his arms. "I tried to get out to quickly and I tripped." He suddenly hissed rubbing his elbows.

"How bad does it hurt?" He whispered feeling it slightly, watching as Wilford flinched hissing in pain.

"It's okay p-pally I'm f-fine," Wilford whispered, fighting the urge to cry.

"Wil you look like you're about to cry," Marvin explained sternly. "Here just sit and rest I'll get an ice-."

"N-no n-nothing cold please." Wilford gasped, shaking his head fearfully. "It-it hurts."

Marvin's heart was in pain upon looking at the sadness in Wilford's eyes. He hated watching what he was going through. "Don't-don't worry Wil. We'll use the heating pad." He then took the cloths away from him as he sat them down, before leading him to the bed. "How was the water cold?"

"S-Some one must have got in before me- ouch!" He gasped, moving his shoulder to fast.

Marvin sat him on the bed gently, starring at the door in anger. "I think I know who." He growled, knowing exactly who it was.


	9. Chapter 9

It slowly wandered through the darkness of the upside-down, it's glass-like legs snapping and cracking every time it moved, it's body twitching, low growling escaping its glassy lips as it spots a single mirror, floating in the darkness, it's prison bars that keep it contain in this godforsaken hell, this black abbess of betrayal and deceit. It slowly walked toward it, starring through it, looking past its reflection, into another black dark world.

His world.

It's glazed covered eyes stared into it with a low growl escaping its mouth before it trailed over to its reflection, it's hideous reflection. It was covered in glass shards, that ended in a point, nothing was left its humanity. Everything that it ever was, was stripped away... it's body taken... taken from him! And morphed into his image, leaving it a monster.

It snarled as it punched through the mirror, the glass breaking into a million pieces before connecting to its arm, adding to its glassy exterior. It stared at its arm in confusion before staring at the broken mirror sticking it glass-like hand through it able to break out of the mirror-like prison... It... They were free.

They grabbed each end of the mirror and slipped their glass-like body through the mirror landing on its claw-like hands and knees, their glazed eyes clearing to reveal green emerald ones anger lacing them staring ahead into the darkness, growling inhumanly before it spoke.

"Where is he?"

Marvin and Wilford walked through the halls, heading for the living room to hang out. They had been cooped up in Wilford's room all day so why not have a change of scenery. Marvin stared ahead for a bit, before hearing Wilford shivering next to him. He slowly cast his eyes to the now dark ego, watching as he rubbed his shoulders, wrapping the suit jacket around him further. Concern started to build in Marvin as he placed a hand on his shoulder, getting Wilford's attention. "You okay Wil?"

"It's j-just a l-little c-cold," Wilford answered, breathing into his hands, trembling slightly.

Marvin blinked looking ahead. "Yeah, it does feel a little chilly in here. Why would it-?"

Both Wilford and paused, seeing Dark standing at the thermostat turning it to 50 degrees. Marvin squints his eyes starring at him. "Dark? What are you doing?"

Dark turned around, sweat pouring down his face. "It's hotter than hell itself in here." He huffed, wiping the sweat away. "I need to cool down some way."

Wilford walked up slightly, rubbing his shoulders. "B-But i-its f-freezing in-."

"Oh hey Wil! How was your shower?" Dark teased, leaning on the wall, chuckling evilly.

Marvin glared at him in anger, before turning to Wilford who was trying to mask his hurt.

Wilford looked down, ignoring his harsh question, before asking. "Is-is it o-okay if You could t-turn up t-the temperature, it-."

"It What?" Dark grinned interrupting him. "Hurts your aching bones?"

Wilford looked up, the hurt finally showing on his face as he backed away slightly.

"Not Easy Being Me now is it?" Dark whispered as he walked over to the couch, flopping on it, slouching slightly as he picked up a book unable to see the look of hurt in Wilford's face.

Marvin clenched his fists before hearing small sniffles, turning over to see Wilford hugging himself slightly, looking down as tears streamed down his eyes. The magician's features soften slightly as he reaches for him. "W-Wil?"

"I'm-I'm g-gonna go and." He paused as he sniffled, wiping the tears away. "G-get a heating pad." With that, he turned away and walked down the hall rather quickly.

Marvin was able to see him wipe more tears away, breaking his heart. He knew Wilford had a hard time controlling his emotions now, Dark never really put up a front. The magician's face then hardened into a scowl as he clenched his teeth and fists starring at Dark who was flipping over the pages of a book boredly.

"I'm reading this? It's boring." Dark whispered before his attention was brought to the sound of stomping, looking up to see an angry Marvin. Dark cocked an eyebrow starring at him boredly. "What?"

"What... WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?" Marvin snapped waving his hands toward the direction Wilford walked out of. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Dark stared at him blinking a couple of times before looking back at the book. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the way you're treating Wilford!" Marvin explained crossing his arms. "You practically crushed him just now!"

"He'll get over it." Dark huffed rolling his eyes. "Wilford is a happy go lucky ego it won't be long before he's smiling again."

"Yeah, he was a happy go lucky ego.. in his own body! And he's not in his body Dark! He can't control his emotions. And the way you've been treating him is not helping!" Marvin snapped, pointing at him.

"I'm just showing him what it's like being me." Dark leaned up, flipping to another page, Finally finding a picture. "Isn't that the point of the spell? To show him life in my shoes? ... Barely any pictures in this."

"The point of the spell if for you to both learn a lesson here!" Marvin snapped, snatching the book away from you, forcing him to look at him. "NOT TO USE IT FOR YOUR REVENGE!"

"Well, life in Wilford's shoes had been going great so far." Dark grinned standing up. "I have no aches and pains, I can actually reach things, I'm energetic, spry, can eat all the sugar I want and barely gain a pound, and I don't freeze to death." Dark grinned leaning in. "From what it looks like I am winning the bet you know why? Because there is nothing wrong with Wilford!"

Marvin watched as he turned away about to grab another book. He shook his head. "What has gotten into you?" He whispered. "You're acting like... like..."

"What I'm acting like Wilford?" Dark teased, throwing books behind him searching.

"No." Marvin shook his head sighing. "Wilford isn't this big of a prick."

Dark paused, slowly looking up turning to the magician, anger lacing his features. "What did you call me?"

"Well, that what you're being!" Marvin snapped, walking away from the couch an idea forming in his head. "You're also being self-centered."

Dark suddenly felt his chest hurt at his words, causing him to back up. "Stop calling me-."

"A huge brat!"

"I said to-."

"Arrogant, conceited, snobby-."

Dark's heart started to hurt even more the longer he spoke, the cruel words ringing through his head, his eyes starring to sting with water. "S-Stop-."

"Hot-headed, dumb, stupid-!"

"MARVY STOP!"

"STUPID PINK FREAK!"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Dark yelled pulling out his shooty aiming it at Marvin. He breathed in and out, as tears streamed down his face.

Marvin only stared at him, no sign of fear, only a scowl. "You see?" He said softly. "You feel that pain in your heart. The sadness building up with every word I said?" He watched as Dark's features softened, lowering the gun. "That's what Wilford feels. Every. Single. Day when one of you calls him dumb, or hot-headed... or pink freak."

Dark lowered the gun, his features softening, listening as Marvin spoke.

"Wilford may not be suffering physically but he's suffering mentally, trying to keep a smile, make people laugh on youtube, hiding under a mask of happy lies when underneath is nothing but pain and sadness." He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know what brought up this idea to make Wilford feel your pain because I don't see him doing that to you!" Marvin snapped. "In fact when I was in that conference room, I saw him sticking up for you when the others were making fun of your glasses. I didn't see him making fun. He chooses to stick up for you because he knows what it's like... Why can't you do the same?"

Dark slowly looked down, a scowl forming on his face as he looked back up at the magician, putting Wilford's shooty back in its holster, before storming out of the room in anger, leaving Marvin alone.

Wilford walked back into the room, clutching the hearing pad, looking up at Marvin before looking around the room. "Where's Darky?"

Marvin just huffed. "He... went to cool off." He whispered.

"Is it not chilly enough in here?" Wilford whispered rubbing his shoulders.

Marvin only grinned turning to the once pink ego. "I guess not." He then walked up to Wilford taking the heating pad. "How about you go and sit down, warm up. I'll make you and me some hot chocolate."

"Oh, that sounds marvelous Marvy." Wilford grinned. "But will you need help?"

"No, you just sit and relax." Marvin smiled, patting his shoulder. "It's a secret family recipe, wouldn't want to spoil the secret. Now go to the couch I'll plug this up for you."

"W-why are you so kind to me?" Wilford whispered walking to the couch slowly sitting down, hissing as his back popped. "Surely I'm not worth the kindness-."

"You are Wil," Marvin whispered, patting his shoulder, watching as Wilford's features soften. "You are."

Wilford gave him s kind smile before leaning back slightly, cracking his neck.

"Now I won't be long," Marvin said as he plugged the heating pad up, laying it over Wilford. "It should only be a minute."

"Th-thank you, Marvin." He whispered, wiping his eyes that were watery again.

Dark barged into his room, slamming the door shut, beginning to pace the room. "That little judgmental-." He growled as he continued to pace, memories of today starting to flow through his mind.

*This spell is supposed to show you what's life like for the other person.*

*But Wil is not suffering! In fact, so far he seems to have a perfect life!*

*My life isn't always a field full of cotton candy Dark.*

"S-stop it." He growled, trying to shake his head of his thoughts.

*You're such a dick Wilford.*

*Then it may have to do with your intelligence... "You do lack the intellectual capacity of a common grown man.*

"S-shut up!"

*Oh come on, we're just joking. What Wilford can't take a joke?*

Dark's eyes started to water as the memories kept flowing through his mind. "S-stop."

*We already know you're a simpleton.*

Dark tried to breathe in and out, trying to block out the memories but to no avail, the next memory was of Wilford sticking up for him.

*ENOUGH! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS KIND OF TALK ANY LONGER!*

Suddenly guilt started to build within Dark, causing him to clutch his chest, more tears leaking from his eyes. "W-Wil?" He whispered as his harsh words started to play through his head.

*Maybe you could reach it if you, how did you put it? Stop being short?... What's it like to walk in my shoes, since you fit now... as short as you are... Not Easy Being Me now is it?*

"W-why am I-?" Dark sobbed feeling the tears stream down, expecting them to drop to the ground, but they slowly formed into pink bubbles floating into the air, causing him to back up.

*Wilford may not be suffering physically but he's suffering mentally... I didn't see him making fun. He chooses to stick up for you because he knows what it's like... Why can't you do the same?*

"Sh-shut up!" Dark snapped, covering his ears backing into a corner. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

*The point of the spell if for you to both learn a lesson here! NOT TO USE IT FOR YOUR REVENGE!*

"STOP!" Dark yelled pulling out Wilford's shooty out aiming at nothing firing it causing a loud bang, pulling him out of his thoughts. He slowly breathed in and out looking at the gun, watching as smoke flow out of the barrel. The now pink ego then gasped, dropping the gun, falling to the ground sitting up, crawling into the corner of the room. Tears falling from his eyes turning into bubbles, remembering unable to get the sadness in Wilford's face upon how he treated him today, even after sticking up for him, he still manages to treat him so cruelly in return. "Oh, w-wil." He sobbed, covering his face. "Wh-why did I do that?" He shook his head. He never acted so childish in his life. "What's happening to me?"

Anti grinned looking through the mirror at the sobbing dark, an evil chuckle escaping his lips. "This ought to be fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Present-day.

Dark sat at the edge of his bed, starring down at Wilford's hands a few tears leaking from his eyes at what occurred listening to them pop when they formed into bubbles, floating in the air. He had managed to calm down but the regret of what he did to Wilford was slowly eating at him, a lump forming within his heart, sinking it into his stomach. He didn't know why he did it, why he kept on teasing him, pulling harsh pranks on him, everything, making his life miserable. He never acted like that in his life. So... childish... ignorant... He was never like that at all. There was no way in hell that was part of Wilford's personality, intertwining with his... was it?

Dark sighed, wiping his eyes as he leaned back. One thing for sure, he had Wilford's guilty personality, if not he wouldn't be crying up a storm right now. If Wilford ever did something so bad, he would go into a crying fit, staying like that until he gets a chance to apologize for what he's done. The entity sighed rubbing his mustached face, sitting up, starring ahead. He knew he had to apologize. With that, Dark got up, fixing his suspenders slightly as he walked toward his door when-.

"I SAID LEAVE ME BE!"

Dark froze at the voice, jumping to a loud bang, sounding like someone hit the wall, a loud scream of agony following soon after. He shook his head, looking down to see a red and blue aura shining out from under the door, causing Dark's fear to grow. "Wil?" He whispered as he yanked the door open running out.

10 minutes earlier.

Marvin and Wilford were back in Wilford's room, the magician silently reading, taking notes on the spell while Wilford sat in his pink recliner, shivering like crazy. His teeth were mashing against each other as he violently shook from the cold, his hands and feet actually going numb. Not even the heating pad was helping anymore. He needed warmth, so he slowly got up, poping his knees as he walked, looking over at Marvin who stared up at him curiously. "M-Marvy I'll be right b-back. I got to g-get some heat in t-this room."

"Don't let Dark catching you change the thermostat." Marvin joked, writing a few things down.

"Well, he can kiss my aching ass." Wilford chuckled, opening the door. "I'll be but a moment."

"Okay, Wil." Marvin smiled, looking back at the book.

Wilford walked out of the room, looking around for a minute, before his eyes cast to Dark's room, a look of sadness forming in his eyes upon starring at it. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to it and knock and actually talk to Dark, but he resisted the urge... he didn't really want to be teased at the moment. He only sighed, walking further down the hall, heading for the living room.

Wilford made it to the living room, eyes landing on the thermostat. He read the number, seeing it was 50 degrees, causing him to huff. In his body that would feel amazing, but right now it was unbearable. He cracked his neck, walking to the thermostat, changing it to at least 75 degrees, hoping it would warm him. He never thought he'd see a day where he would be the one to-.

"William?"

Wilford froze, slowly turning around searching for the owner of that voice, only to find no one is there. "W-who said th-that?" He called out, but no one answered. His eyes darted to every corner of the room as he slowly walked forward.

"Wil?"

Wilford gasped, turning up, backing away, the voice sounds like it was right behind him. He started to breathe heavily, eyes frantically darting around the room. "Wh-who said that?... who's there!?"

"It... It is him! It's Wil!"

Suddenly the voice of a woman started to echo through his mind, getting to the point where the voice starts to overlap one another, making it difficult to understand. Wilford started to panic, backing away when a sudden pain shot through his head, causing him to clutch the sides of his skull, letting out a painful scream, his voice contorting, becoming deeper. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at his hands in horror. Dark's aura was flaring like crazy his grey hands glitching every other second. But before he could speak another wave of pain shot through his skull, sending the pain down his spine. He let out another distorted scream, doubling over in pain, Dark's aura glowing brighter once more.

"W-what's... happening?" He whispered, stumbling forward, holding his stomach. His shoulder, leaned on the wall for support, starring down the hall. He needed to get to Marvin, he might know what's happening. With that, he stumbled forward, heading down the hall.

Wilford slowly stumbled down the hall, one hand clutching his head while the other clutched his stomach another wave of pain shooting through him, causing him to pause, trying to muffle his scream, his voice sounding deep and inhuman. He looked up in horror, as the area around him started to turn grey the aura only getting brighter.

"William?!"

"P-Please s-stop." He whimpered as the pain grew, causing him to clutch his head. Slowly he stumbled forward, able to see his bedroom door when.

"Jesus boss! Are you okay?"

Wilford turned to the voice, seeing his best friend Bim standing behind him, worry sketched in his features. Wilford wanted his help, he really did but he couldn't risk him finding out he wasn't Dark. "J-Just leave me be Bim!" He whispered, not meaning for it to sound so harsh.

*Why couldn't the fool mind his own business?!... w-wait...*

Wilford stared ahead in worry, clutching his head.

*Why did I think th-that?*

"But Dark you look-."

"Leave. Me. Be. Bim! Wilford glared, anger starting to rise within him.

*Calm down wilfy this is your best-... The imbecile never listens to a word I say!*

Wilford doubled over clutching his head in pain causing Bim's worry to build. "Boss?" Bim asked, gently touching his shoulder. "You need to-."

"I SAID LEAVE ME BE!" Wilford yelled as he spun around waving a hand, watching as an unknown force sent Bim flying his back hitting against the wall. Wilford snapped out of it, upon hearing Bim's cries, pulling him back only to find Bim, laying against the wall, where there was a giant dent. Bim clutched his side, tears leaking from his eyes streaming down his face. Wilford gasped in horror, putting a hand to his mouth. "Oh god. BIMMY!" He ran up to him reaching out. "Pally are you-?"

Bim gasped, covering his face, whimpering out of fear, shaking like a leaf.

Wilford drew his hands back, staring at them in fear before looking back at his friend. "B-Bim-."

"I-I'm s-sorry boss." Bim whimpered, crawling back away from him. "I-I'm sorry."

"What's going-?"

Wilford gasped, looking up to see Dark standing there, staring at him in worry. He went to speak but Bim suddenly sprang up limping to the Wilford looking Dark, hugging him, hiding his face in Dark's chest, whimpering.

Dark's hands hovered over Bim staring down at him in shock, before slowly looking up at Wilford who looked crushed, tears streaming down his face. They both stayed quiet, only able to hear Bim's muffled cry as he hugged Dark tighter.

Wilford slowly looked form Dark to his hands, Dark's aura still flaring slightly. He... hurt his best friend... he's afraid of him... like he was a monster.

"I'M THE BAD GUY, I'M THE VILLAIN, I'M THE MONSTER!"

He sniffled shaking his head, squinting his eyes shut. "I-I'm... I'm sorry." He whispered as he bolted out of the hall, into his room.

"W-Wait!" Dark called out, about to run after him, but his attention was brought back to Bim, who was still clinging to him. "B-Bim?"

"I-I w-was t-trying t-to h-help." Bim whimpered, hugging the Wilford look-alike close. "Wh-why c-can't he-he s-see th-that I-I w-want t-to h-help."

Dark's features softened as he remembered all the times he had ever yelled at Bim how he ignored the hurt in his eyes, calling him names.

*Am... am I really that cruel?*

"I heard screaming so I-." Dr. Iplier paused starring at the wall to the crying Bim. "Bim?... Wilford, what the hell happened?"

Dark stared for a moment, before seeing the host, the Jims and Bing follow close behind, starring at Bim in worry. "Wil-... I mean Dark and Bim had an incident. He-he ended up slamming Bim into the wall.

"He hurt show host Jim?" Reporter Jim gasped, putting his mike away as he hurried over, camera Jim following close behind, setting his camera down as they both rubbed Bim's back, who hissed slightly from the pain. "You okay Jim?"

Bim only sniffled, leaning into their touch.

"Dark had no right to do this." Dr. Iplier snapped, clenching his fists. "Of all the people to hurt!"

"Yeah, why is Dark always a dick," Bing whispered.

Dark's heart starts to hurt upon hearing them talking about him. He didn't know that he was this bad.

"The Host suggests that we take Bim down to the infirmary. To take care of his wounds."

"Yeah good idea Host," Edward whispered, taking Bim into his arms. "I got it from here everyone. Wilford, thank you for comforting him."

Dark gave him a sad nod, slowly looking down, watching as the others walked away, however the Host starred in his direction for the longest time, before walking away, leaving Dark by himself. The entity backed away, clutching his chest as he stared at Wilford's door, walking over to it knocking it lightly. "W-Wilford?" He called out, waiting for an answer, but receiving none. He knocked once more. "Wil it's me." Still no answer. He couldn't wait any longer, so he twisted the handle and pushed the door open, peeking his head in, only to stare in pain.

Wilford was clinging to Marvin, his suit jacket and dress shirt, revealing the black bruising on his elbows and shoulder, causing Dark to freeze in horror. The... The shower did this?

"Wilford, it's-it's Okay... it's okay," Marvin whispered, rubbing his back.

"N-no it's n-not!" Wilford sobbed shaking violently. "I-I-I... I h-hurt my best friend! I called him cruel names in my head! I'm... I'm a monster." Wilford sobbed, his aura flaring his body twitching causing Dark to freeze in realization. Wilford's shell cracked.

"No Wil.. you're not a monster." Marvin protested, pulling him away holding his cheeks. "You are not a monster. Don't ever think that. Your shell just cracked is all and Bim happened to be in the crossfire."

Wilford stared at the ground helplessly. "I... I n-never knew h-how much Darky is s-suffering." He whimpered, as he hugged Marvin close, continuing to sob.

"Don't-don't worry Wilford," Marvin whispered tears streaming down his face from under hid mask. "I'll-I'll fix this. I'll get you guys back to your bodies somehow... I promise."

Dark felt tears stream down his face as he slowly backed up, starring down at his hands, as he sobbed. "Oh, Wil... I'm so sorry." He whispered, before running to his room, slamming the door behind him, his back against the door. He slowly slid down onto the floor. Wrapping his arms around his knees as he sobbed, more guilt building up. He caused Wilford so much pain in a single day. How could he do this to him? His dear friend that was so bubbly, bright... happy. He continued to sob but froze when the sound of static filled the room along with a giggle causing him to slowly look up, seeing Anti stand in front of him.

"Hello, Wilford.... oops sorry." He teased, giggling. "I mean Darky."


	11. Chapter 11

Wilford whimpered, holding back cries of agony as Marvin leaned him back in his bed, gently placing a blanket with a built-in heating pad in it over him, but nothing could stop the aching in his body. He tried to sit up, looking at the magician with pain in his features. "M-Marvy-." He went to speak but pain shot up his back, causing him to flop back down on the bed.

"Sh, sh, sh I know, Wil I know," Marvin whispered, pulling out his wand. "Its gonna be okay. I'm gonna make it go away long enough for you to sleep." He whispered as he waved the wand, gently tapping it on his ash grey colored head.

"Wh-what are you-?" Wilford froze as soon as the wand touched him, his red and blue eyes turning green for a second before his eyes fluttered closed, his head falling back, snoring peacefully finally able to sleep.

Marvin, only frowned watching as the Dark look-alike sleep soundly. Hopefully, he'll be used to the body pain tomorrow. He cast his eyes back to the books his eyes filled with determination as he fixed his mask on his face, standing up. "Let's hope I can get you two back into your bodies before then." With that he walked back to his working area, continuing to read more.

"Celine what were you thinking!?"

Deep within the black void of Dark's subconscious, a man draped in blue light was pacing twisting the handle of a cane in his hands, shaking his head. He then turned to a woman who was looking down in shock. "Do you realize what you could have done?!"

"It-it was William! It is William!" She whispered, looking up at her brother in shock. "You heard him too right?!"

"I did." He sighed, turning from her for a second, trying to process the situation.

"But how is that possible, why is he here, where the hell is Dark?!"

"I don't know." He whispered shaking his head. "I don't know how he's here. We don't know where Dark is... It's..." He combed his hand through his hair. "Confusing."

Celine looked down for a moment before an idea struck her head. She slowly turned to her brother. "What if we find out what's going on?"

Damien turned to his sister, taking a moment before realization struck him. "You mean-?"

"We split for a second." She began, walking closer to her brother. "Just to find out what's going on."

"Are you crazy!?" Damien shook his head, looking into his sister's red eyes. "What if someone sees us?!... what if Dark finds-."

"He's not gonna find out." Celine interrupted, watching as her brother clamped his mouth shut shaking his head, turning from her. "He's not here, and plus what if he's in trouble? We would be the least of his worries."

Damien gripped his cane tightly, starring at the ground, tight-lipped as he thought it over.

"It's the only way we can figure out what happened," Celine whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, the aura around his shoulder turning purple as their aura mixed. "You in?"

Damien turned his head, looking into his sister's eyes. He stared at them for a second before sighing, shaking his head. "Let's do it then."

Marvin skimmed through the books, jotting notes down that could be helpful when a faint red and blue glow started to illuminate the room, only getting brighter and brighter. He blinked, turning to Wilford only to he blinded by the light, causing him to shield his eyes. After a few seconds of this, the light dimmed back down, making it dark enough for him to see. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Jesus what was-" He froze once he opened his eyes, seeing a blue man and a red glowing woman starring at him in shock. "That?"

Damien and Celine froze, staring at each other before looking back at him.

"Who are you?! And what are you two doing in-?" He froze, feeling a presence right next to him. He turned, jumping slightly seeing the siblings were now sitting next to him and not over next to Wilford. He slowly looked back at them, fear in his features. "aaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH-."

"Sh-sha-sh." Damien panicked, placing his hands over his mouth, muffling his scream. "Please don't scream. We are not here to hurt you."

"If we were you'd already be dead," Celine added with a grin.

"MMMHM!?" Marvin stared between them wide-eyed.

"Not helping Celine." Damien sighed, rolling his eyes, before looking back at Marvin. "We mean you no harm. I'm gonna pull away now if you promise not to scream... okay?"

"Mhm." Marvin muffled, watching as the blue mayor pulled away slowly, backing up with his hands up. Marvin took a moment to breathe, before looking between the siblings. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I am Damien." Damien bowed his head. "And this is my sister Celine."

"I'm sure you've heard of us," Celine whispered crossing her arms.

Marvin stared at them in slight shock. "You're the siblings... you are what makes up Dark!" He whispered pointing at them.

"Well, we were," Damien whispered, nervously, combing his hand through his hair. "Now it... seems... We are what makeup Wilford."

"How... did you know it was him?" Marvin asked slightly stunned.

"We know that slack-jawed voice anywhere." Celine smiled, leaning on the wall next to her.

"That and we can't hear Dark anymore. It's like he's... not there at all."

"Well... you're actually right about that." Marvin, looked down at his books sighing. "The reason you two can't hear Dark anymore is because Dark and Wilford switched bodies."

Damien and Celine stared at the septic ego in stunned silence before Damien broke it. "They... switched bodies?"

Marvin gave him a nod, picking up his book and flipping a few pages.

"But... but how?"

"With this." Marvin sat the book down, pointing to the page, feeling the two siblings looking over his shoulder. "This is a body swap spell. It takes the souls of two people, and putting them soul in the other's body."

Damien looked down at the book, his features softening. "How did they manage to do this. And why?"

"They didn't." Marvin sighed, shaking his head. "It was that glitch, Anti."

"Of course it was," Celine growled rolling her eyes, beginning to pace.

"He got a hold of my spellbook and knocked me out before I could stop him... and this happen-." He motioned to Wilford for a second only to freeze, staring at him. "W-wait! If you two are separated what happens to Wilford?!"

"Oh no no don't worry," Damien said calmly giving him a small grin. "Wilford's still in the body and is still able to function. So long as we are alive."

Celine's features soften as she slowly turns to Wilford, almost forgetting that he was there. "Wil." She whispered as she rushed over to him, staring at him, slightly stunned. She knew he would look like Dark, but right now he didn't. He was snuggled in a pink heating blanket, cuddling a stuffed animal. This caused her to smile, but it wavered when he let out a whimper, his eyes squinting in pain. She started to worry. "W-Wil?"

"He won't wake up," Marvin explained as he stood up, walking over to her. "I put him under a sleeping spell."

Wilford whimpered once more, causing her worry to build up even more. "Wh-what's wrong with him?"

Marvin paused, slowly looking down. "He... He's in a lot of pain. Wil's not used to Dark's broken bones."

Celine's brow furrowed as she looked back down at Wilford. She then slowly reached to him, brushing his hair back, but as soon as she touched his head she froze, as visions started to play through her head, visions of what happened earlier that day. When Dark placed his breakfast out of his reach when he left him cold water, where he bruised his arms, when he turned the temperature down, causing him pain, when he slammed Bim into the wall, how he cried into Marvin's arms.  
She pulled away, gasping from shock, backing up slightly with her hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her eyes.

Marvin and Damien noticed her distress, but the mayor was first to speak. "Sister? What's wrong?"

Celine's hand fell to her side as she clenched them into fists. She turned to the boys, grinding her teeth in anger, rage in her teary eyes. "Where is he?!"

"You... you mean Dark?" Marvin cocked an eyebrow tilting his head slightly. "Why-?"

"FOR DOING THIS TO HIM!" Celine lifted the sheet and gently moved his arm, showing them the bruises on his arm.

Damien stared in shock, slowly turning to the magician. "H-He did that?"

"No." Marvin quickly shook his head, waving his arms. "No Wilford fell in the shower and he slipped."

"Yeah because he left it cold for Wilford to get back at him for doing it to him!" Celine snapped, starting to pace. "I would be willing to bet that he enjoys this!" She motioned to Wilford's bruising.

"Now wait a second sister," Damien argued. "Dark can be cruel but he would never go as far as to hurt his closest friend on purpose."

"I'm not gonna let him hurt my William!" She snapped walking toward the door.

"Celine you can't confront him!" Damien snapped grabbing her by her arm, watching as she turned to him. "We'll be in big trouble if he finds out!... and besides I know Dark wouldn't hurt him. I-I don't know why he would want to get back at him like that. It's not like him... but he wouldn't hurt him intentionally." 

"Your brother is right Celine," Marvin added, walking right next to them. "The Dark I know wouldn't do that... but... He's not the Dark I know at the moment."

Both the twins look at each other before looking at him. "What do you mean?"


	12. Chapter 12

Dark stared at Anti in silence, fear sketched on his face, tears still falling and turning to bubbles from earlier events. He watched as the glitch let out a static-like giggle, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the Darkiplier, crying like a scared little child." He teased as he walked in further, watching as the Wilford lookalike backed away slightly. "It would if been ten times better if it were in your own body."

Dark snapped out of it, quickly wiping his eyes, trying to return his scowl as he stared up at the glitch. "You have th-the nerve to show your face here." He snapped, with anger in his eyes.

"Oh already trying to throw on an act... just like him." Anti grinned, taking out his knife running his thumb against the blade.

Dark felt his heart rate rise, feeling the urge to cry again but he managed to keep his composer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please." Anti scuffed, rolling his eyes. "You've been Wilford for a day, surely you know by now that he isn't always sunshine and rainbows as you depict him to be. You felt that feeling in your gut when the others made fun of your.. or rather Wilford's glasses. That didn't feel like joy to you, I can tell in your face."

Dark's features softened, as he stood up. "You... you were there?"

"I never left." Anti grinned, walking over to a mirror, tapping it with his knife, before looking at Dark, grinning. "You got a lot of mirrors in this house."

Dark clenched his fists, a growl escaping his lips. "You saw everything?!"

"I did... I saw everything. Even when you drank that cotton candy creamer down like it was water and you were dehydrated." Anti giggled, watching as Dark's face turned red slightly.

"Look I down know what you're trying to pull be you better get out of here before I-."

"What, shoot me with your shooty?" Anti teased. "Well come on... old man."

"That's it," Dark growled snapping his fingers, expecting him and Anti to be teleported into the void but he saw nothing but pink, causing him to squint his eyes.

Dark and Anti found themselves standing in the middle of a void, but not Dark's usual black one... Wilford's. Dark stared around watching as the yellow spirals spun around them, causing Dark to blink. But the sound of Anti's laugh, caused him to jump, turning to him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU EVEN HAVE HIS POWERS!?" Anti laughed shaking his head. "THAT'S PRICELESS!"

Dark stared down at his hands, quickly snapping his fingers sending them back into his room, but Anti continued to laugh. "Sh-shut up!" Dark growled, clenching his fists. "Are you here just to make fun of me?!"

"Well, that's part of it." He grinned, calming down a little. "That, and I'm just here to watch you crash and burn. Watching Wilford's today. Well... the pink freak got what he deserved-."

Dark yelled as he grabbed the glitch by his shirt, lifting him up. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Anti giggled, glitching out of his grasp and forming back in front of him. "Well, magic boy was right. Won't be long before you start thinking you're him longer."

Dark's features softened staring down at his hands once more.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Anti grinned looking back down at his knife, before looking back up at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes. "After the way, you treated Wilford today." He started to pace around him. "How you laughed at his pain, teased him, made him feel like he was... nothing... hell one might say you deserve it." He stopped in front of him, seeing tears well up in his eyes. "But hey what goes around... C̶̘̩̹͊͗o̶̖̹͚͂̿̐͜m̴̗̟̰̦͍̊̎͛͝ȩ̵͌͊s̵̝̬̗̼͂͝ ̸̬̐ȁ̶̟̙̰̥̂r̶̜̺̜̱̾̏̃ọ̸̡̦̐u̶͓̗̙͓͎̽͜n̸͓̥͕͕̙͕̄̊d̶͈͉͉̎ ̴͕͂͐̽̍͑̾."

Dark couldn't hold back the tears as he backed away, bubbles forming from them. "W-why are y-you doing th-this?"

Anti's smile wavered, as he stared off slightly but he shook it off, throwing on a smile. "Don't you remember... to get a show out of it."

Dark backed away looking at the ground, trying to stop the tears from falling, but he couldn't. Why couldn't he?!

"I'll see ya around old man." Anti grinned, walking over to a mirror, stopping a second before turning to him. "We got to see the new and improved edge Lord suffer... N̴̫̗͐͋͜ͅo̵̹̦̲͓͇̜̍̈̚͝w̵̨̭͈̬̓͗̒͘͝ ̸̦̉̽͛ȉ̵̙͖̟̻̘̱̐̇t̴̘̮͋̐̊̇͝͠'̵̻̺͎̬̱͕̃̀ṡ̷̮͈̩̹̹ ̷̫̦͇̠̱̅͑͒y̵̞̝̾̇͗̋̽̓ͅͅǫ̶̨͓͕̺͇̅͝͝u̵̮͛̂̊̚ŕ̶̨̨̗̺͈̽͜͝ ̸͇̋͌t̵̥̦̓ͅū̶͖̹̘r̶̨̨͓̩͓̓͊͜n̴͖͒̑̄͊̂."

Dark watched as he disappeared into the mirror, leaving him alone, with his regret. He backed away his legs getting caught by the bed as he fell back onto the bed, sitting up as he hugged himself, sobbing once more, knowing he deserved what was coming to him.

Anti giggled, watching him from the mirror before turning about to go see what Wilford was up to, when a sudden chill ran down his spine, causing him to freeze, his smile wavering.

"What... are... you?"

Anti jumped turning around to see a figure, standing behind him. He growled, aiming his knife at them. "Who the hell are you?!"

The figure walked closer stepping into the light, revealing that it was a glass-like creature. It stared at him, almost like it was studying him. "You're not... human.... you're... a demon."

Anti clutched his knife tighter. "Listen here, I don't know who the hell you are or what you are, but you don't know shit about me!"

It started to circle around him, looking him up and down. "You know Darkiplier?"

"Yeah, I know the edge lord, wish I didn't."

"What happened to him?" It whispered, looking at him in anger.

Anti's features softened starring at the creature. "Why do you need to know?" He growled.

"He and I have some... catching up to do..." the creature stared down at its claws. "And you know where he's at." Before placing it on his shoulder.

Anti growled slapping it's clawed hand away. "And why should I tell you?" He turned, about to walk away, when it appeared in front of him, grabbing him by his neck lifting him off the ground, choking him.

"If you won't talk... I'll make you." It chuckled, holding his neck tighter.

Anti growled stabbing the knife into its shoulder, but its skin was so strong that it snapped the weapon in half, causing him to only stare in shock.

"Let's go... chat... demon." It whispered, dragging him away.

...

Damien and Celine listened to Marvin as he explained the curse. He told them everything, how they need to see life in each other's shoes, how they have to understand everything... Even the bad news.

"If they don't switch back in time." Marvin sighed, taking his mask off to rub his eyes, slipping it back in before they saw the scars. "They'll think that they are the person their souls are inhabiting."

Damien and Celine turned to Wilford, in worry. "He'll think... He's Dark?"

"Yes, and Dark will think he's Wilford." Marvin turned to Celine. "You saw what Wilford did to Bim. At that moment he... wasn't Wilford, just like how Dark wasn't Dark pulling those pranks, it was just Wilford shining through him."

Celine looked from the magician to the floor, calming down slightly. "How... how are they gonna switch back?"

"Well, my hope was that they would try to understand each other. Walk-in each other's shoes but... let's just say that they both are stubborn. Now I got to see if I can do it myself."

"But you said it's irreversible," Celine whispered, looking down.

He sighed, looking down at his books. "I know... but I got to try."

"Why are you trying to help?"

Marvin looked up at the twins. "It's my fault they're in this mess."

"Don't say that old friend," Damien whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"But... It's my spells-."

"But Anti was the one that cast it! Not you!" Celine snapped. "That glitch is the blame for this!"

Marvin looked down shaking his head. "I wonder why Anti did this?"

Damien gave Marvin a small smile, gently squeezing his shoulder. "You're a good person Marvin... and a good friend to our Wil."

"I'm a good friend to you two and Dark as well." Marvin looked up at them. "Even if... Wil and I are in a bit of a rough patch with him... He's still our friend."

Damien and Celine were quiet for a moment before Damien's attention was brought to the clock on the wall that read 12:30 AM. He slowly turned back to Wilford. "Celine... I do think it's time that we... head back."

Celine sighed, looking up at her brother. "Yeah, I think you're right." She then turned back to Marvin. "You watch over them for us... and slap Dark for me."

Marvin smiled. "I'll uh probably die if I do that."

Damien and Celine grinned, before placing a hand on the magician's shoulders. "Thank you for trying to help them."

"You're welcome... and.. and don't worry. I won't tell Dark that you two um.. unfused."

"Thank you." Damien slowly turned to his sister, tapping his cane on the ground. "Let's go."

Celine gave him a nod, both walking over to Wilford. But before she and him fused, she placed a hand on Wilford's cheek. "Don't worry William, we'll protect you." She whispered as she leaned down, kissing his forehead.

Wilford sighed, leaning into her touch, a smile forming on his face. "..C-Celine."

She smiled as tears streamed down her face, before looking up at her brother, who held his hand out for her to grab. She was hesitant, before taking her brother's hand, the aura around it turning purple. They both then turned to Wilford, placing their hands on his shoulder, their aura glowing brighter and brighter, before they disappeared, morphing back into Wilford, leaving Marvin alone to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Wilford's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the ceiling. He stayed like that for the longest time, closing his eyes for a second, still very tired like he hadn't slept in ages. He had never felt this lethargic in his life. After a second or two, he slowly lifted himself up, listening as Dark's bones popped and cracked with every movement, sending pain through his body. But to his relief, the pain wasn't as bad as it was yesterday. Well, he still felt like hell, but not as bad as yesterday. He can actually tolerate it today. He slowly stretched feeling his shoulder dislodged itself forcing him to pop it back into place with one swift motion. He sighed as he flung the pink sheets off, looking up at Marvin.

Marvin fell asleep at his desk, his arm keeping his head up as he snored, with his eyes closed. His mask was crooked on his face, revealing a few scars on his forehead.

Wilford only frowned, staring at the magician. He was probably up for hours trying to find a way for them to get back into their own bodies. Wilford just shook his head as he stood up, his knees popping as he walked. "Old sport is gonna ware himself out over our well being." He whispered, fixing Marvin's mask on his face for him. "Marvy...?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, lightly nudging him. "You awake old chap?"

Marvin groaned as his hand flopped down his head almost flopping down, but he caught it in time, shaking himself awake. "I- didn't take the last cake!" He yawned blinking his eyes open. "Hmm, wha?"

"Morning Marvy." Wilford chuckled, giving him a warm smile.

Marvin blinked, staring at the dark ego in shock and confusion. Why was Dark being so... wait? No that wasn't Dark. Marvin mentally shook his head. Of course, they switched bodies... Marvin froze in realization, looking down at his work. "Shit!" He cursed, starting to flip over pages of his books. "I fell asleep! Wil I'm so sorry I-."

"Why are you apologizing?" Wilford grinned, watching as he moved between different books. "You fell asleep, all humans do it-."

"But I said I would try and find ways to get you guys back and I only found two! And one of them is... bad. I could have found more if just stayed awake!" He started to jot things down.

Wilford thought for a moment before throwing on a determined smile. "Well, two ways are better than no way right?" Wilford tried, optimism lacing his voice.

Marvin looked up at him, glad to see a smile on his face for the first time. He sighed, as he stood up, looking down at Wilford.

"So how about we try it? Get your magic blood pumping." Wilford chuckled, swinging a fist with determination. "What do you say?"

"We... we can try." Marvin grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Wilford smiled, patting Marvin's back, shaking his shoulders.

"First we need to get Dark." Marvin sighed, not noticing Wilford's smile wavered. "He might still be asleep, I'd knock on his door and-."

"Uh um, c-could you knock please," Wilford whispered, cowering slightly. "I-I don't want..."

Marvin's features soften, looking down at Wilford, seeing a sad look in his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Y-Yeah I can go get him, you just wait here."

"O-okay," Wilford whispered, going back to the bed and sitting down on the end of it, looking down at his hands, watching the aura dance around his arms as nerves spiked.

Marvin gave him a smile but it wavered when he turned around, thinking about all that occurred yesterday. He just hoped that today would be better.

Dark tossed back and forth in his bed, groaning in his sleep, squinting his eyes, a dream playing through his mind like a film. "N-No, no NO!" He quickly sat up, breathing heavily as sweat bead down his face. He took a moment to recollect his thoughts staring down at his hands. He just had a nightmare of the Colonel, he could feel his anger when he thought Abe caused Damien and Celine's disappearance, he could feel it like it was his own. He could feel the blinding rage he felt, the shock of shooting Abe... the pain of shooting the DA-.

A knock at his door pulled Dark from his thoughts turning to it.

"Dark it's me, Marvin." He heard Marvin on the other side. "You awake?"

"Uh-um." Dark shook his head, wiping the sweat off his head. "Y-Yeah! C-come in!"

Marvin opened the door, sticking his head in looking at Dark. He noticed the terrified look on his face. "Are you okay?" He questioned as he walked in.

"Y-yeah I just... just had a bad dream," Dark whispered, flinging his sheets off of him.

Marvin gave him a nod, before pointing out the hall. "I need you to come to Wilford's room. I think I got away to switch you guys back." Marvin explained watching as Dark stood up.

Dark just gave him a nod, looking down at the ground, following him out of the room. Hopefully whatever he got will work.

Wilford sat at the edge of the bed, deep in thought, when the door opened, pulling him from his thoughts, looking up at see Marvin but as soon as he saw Dark he froze, his face full of fear and worry.

Dark stopped in his tracks starring at Wilford with the same expression on his pink mustached face.

None of them spoke, the just stared at each other in silence, unable to think of anything to say, but Marvin broke the silence. "Okay, I uh well I've done some more research and found out more about the spell. Would you like me to explain?"

Dark stared at Wilford for a second longer, before casting his eyes to the ground. "Y-yes please."

Wilford gave Marvin a silent nod, looking at the ground as well, before looking up at Marvin.

"Well, I deciphered more about the spell and found out that you can take the soul out of a body that has already been switched." He explained, looking over the page. "And... there are two ways this can go... the bad way... or the good way."

Dark looked at the magician for a moment, before looking at Wilford, who shrugged. "What's the bad way?"

"Well." Marvin rubbed the back of his head, before skimming through the book. "It uh... says here that... one of your souls have to um... die in order for the spell to be fully broken-."

"WHAT?!" Dark snapped as he stood up, clenching his fists. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE DOING THAT!"

"Yeah... I figured you wouldn't want that." Marvin nervously laughed, hiding behind his book.

"FIGURED?!"

"Darky calm down." Wilford huffed, turning back Marvin. "And the good way?"

"Well... this way... hasn't been done yet. It's not documented-."

"Just explain it." Dark sighed, taking his glasses off as he rubbed his head.

"Well uh like I said before the soul can he has taken out the body still." He explained closing the book. "So I thought what if I take your souls out at the same time, and see if I can switch them back."

Wilford and Dark blinked, looking at Each other once more before looking back at him, a skeptical look in their faces. "I don't know Marv." Dark began. "You did say no spell can fix this, and that might even include the same spell."

"I know, but it's worth a try right?" Marvin said looking up at them with a grin. "It's better than nothing."

Both the egos thought for a moment, taking it in, before nodding, Wilford being the first to speak. "Let's do then."

A few minutes later both Dark and Wilford were standing in the middle of the room, both starring at Marvin nervously. They remember the pain coursing through their bodies when their souls were removed, and now they have to go through that again. They watched as the magician looked up at them with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry to have to put you two through this again, but it's the only way to find out." He whispered.

"Its okay Marvy." Wilford grinned, patting his shoulder. "You're doing this to help us."

Marvin gave him a nod, before sighing, closing his eyes, slamming the book shut carefully. "Okay." He whispered, setting the book down. "I'm gonna do it at the same time, so it will be quicker. Is that okay?" He watched as they gave him a nod, closing their eyes, tensing up. "Okay... here we go." He whispered as his eyes started to glow green, gently yet forcefully pushing his hands into their chests, watching as they squint their eyes in pain, muffling their screams. He tried his best to ignore their muffled screams, tears forming in his eyes as he chanted the words. "corporis verto, corporis verto, corporis verto." He then quickly pulled the souls out, watching was their eyes snapped open, but their features drained away, starring ahead with blank expressions, their eyes white and glazed. He blinked, slowly looking down at the souls, worry starting to build within him upon looking at them.

Dark's soul was grey, red, and blue, but wisps of pink formed around it, while Wilford's pink soul head wisps of grey, red, and blue, but it wasn't as bad as Dark's. It was getting worse. He slowly looked back up at the bodies. "Here we go," he whispered, switching the souls in his hands walking closer to the bodies. He pushed their souls toward their original bodies. So close to putting them back when a sudden force stopped him. He stared down in confusion, trying to push them forward but he couldn't. It was like magnates that were not attracted to each other. He grunts, pushing with all his might. "Come... on!" He snapped the souls close to touching the bodies when they suddenly shot back, knocking Marvin onto his back with a loud grunt. He shook his head as he sat up, opening his eyes, watching as the souls flew around to room at a fast speed, bumping the walls and swiping over his head causing him to duck. He kept his eyes on them watching as Wilford's soul rammed right back into Dark's body, sending his body back, landing on the bed. "Oh no." He whispered as Dark's soul rammed into Wilford's back sending him falling to his chest.

Wilford gasped, sitting up really fast which was a big mistake because pain shot up his neck and back. He winced holding his neck.

Dark gasped lifting his head, before laying his face down. "... ouch." He groaned as he slowly lifted his hand, finding that he was still in Wilford's body. He sighed in defeat, letting his hand flop on the ground. "It didn't work Marvin." He whispered.

"But... But I-I was sure it would work!" He whispered, walking over to his book. "D-Did I miss something!?"

"Marvy it's okay," Wilford whispered holding his neck, before cracking it back into place.

"No... no, it's not. I.. I should have seen this coming I should of!" He whispered, flipping through the pages.

Wilford stood up, looking at the magician in worry. "Marvin calm down-."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF CAN'T FIX THIS!" He snapped turning to Wilford who jumped. His features slowly softened, as he slumped his shoulders. "I'm-I'm sorry I just... I just want to fix this... I caused this to happen." Marvin shook his head in shame before covering his face with his hands unable to look at them, but he froze when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up, seeing Wilford. Despite his cold touch, a warm smile laid upon Wilford's face. "Its okay Marvy. None of this is your fault. And you're trying to help. Don't worry... you'll figure it out."

Marvin stared at the dark ego for a long time, a small smile forming on his lips, as he pats Wilford's hand.

Dark grunt as he got up, shaking his head. "Well, until then. We... might as well start the day... Wilford, I can go get you a new suit-."

"I uh um... I can get it." Wilford whispered, casting his eyes to the ground, avoiding Dark's gaze. "I'll... be back." He then quickly left the room, leaving Dark and Marvin.

Dark sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. He couldn't shake the guilt from what occurred yesterday. The now pink ego turned to Marvin who looked over his books solemnly. He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Listen Marv... about last night-."

"Oh, are we talking about your childish behavior?" Marvin smarted, glaring at him in slight anger, watching as he flinched.

"I... I never acted like that in my entire existence!" Dark began, looking at his hands. "I don't know if that's part of Wilford's personality or-or it's just me but... I'm so sorry." He whispered, his features full of pain.

"I'm not the one you're supposed to apologize to, Dark." Marvin shot back, closing his books for now. He looked back up at Dark, who stared at the ground in shame. Marvin sighed as he stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Listen Dark. I know you weren't yourself last night and I know you wouldn't hurt Wilford on purpose. Hell, I'm sorry for making you angry and calling you names last night but it was the only way to show you what Wilford feels." He paused watching as Dark stared at the ground. "Look the only one who can fix this is you and... I hope you do so."

Before he could speak, Wilford walked in, holding the grey suit.

Marvin broke from Dark giving him a look and motioning to Wilford with his eyes. "Well, I got to take a leak. I'll be back in a few minutes." Marvin then left the room, leaving the two switched egos alone.

Dark slowly looked at Wilford, who still kept his eyes to the ground, casually looking up at him every now and then. "Uh um... will... Will you need help with... with the tie again?"

"If you don't mind." He whispered before setting the clothes down. "Here let me get you your or... my clothes." He then walked over to his closet. "I'll get you the grey suspenders if-."

"Actually I'll." Dark walked over with him, taking the pink suspenders. "I'll wear pink." He grinned for a second, looking down at Wilford.

"Oh... okay um." He held the closeout. "He-here... I'll a... I'll change in the closet again."

Dark watched as he turned to the door about to walk into the closet. "Uh, w-wait Wil?!" He watched as Wilford turned to him, a curious look in his eyes. "I'm uh..." Dark paused, staring at him for a moment before casting his eyes to the ground. "Don't t-try and wear a yellow shirt under that." He whispered scowling slightly.

Wilford slumped his shoulders looking away. "I won't." He whispered, walking into the closet, closing the door.

"And... and I'm sorry." He whispered, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

Anti let out a blood-curdling scream as the glass demon slid its claws down his back, leaving giant cuts. His body trying to glitch out of its grasp but it had a grip on him.

"I'm running out of places to claw at ya glitch." The DA growled, jabbing its claws deeper into his back. "Tell me... where. Is. Dark?"

"GO TO HELL!" Anti yelled, fighting against the pain.

"Oh, hell would be considered a safe haven compared to where I've been. Where pain is unbearable. Even more so than this!" The DA then jabbed its claws through Anti's ribs, watching as he yelled in pain. "Now I'm not gonna ask again-."

"YOU asked me ten times already! AND I KEEP TELLEN YA I'M NO SNITCH GLITCH!" Anti snapped spitting into its face.

The DA growled, about to slam its fist into his head, but he paused, a grin forming on its face, reading his thoughts. "So... you do care for him. And Care about them."

Anti's features softened, starring at the demon. "Wh-what?"

"How you care for them and try to understand them when they don't care and don't try to understand. Oh, how they hate you... Yet... you still care for them..." it shook its head grinning. "It would be a shame if... something were to." It looked down at its claws before jabbing them into a wall. "Happen to them." It growled sliding the claws down.

"N-No you can't!" Anti plead, his tough-guy act wavering as he held its wrist trying to pull away.

"Then tell me where. He. Is. Or it's goodbye to your... puppets." It grinned its green eyes full of corruption.

Anti slumped over, squinting his eyes shut. "Dark is not in his body anymore."

"What?!" The DA growled, grabbing the glitch by the neck. "How?!"

"Th-they switched bodies!" Anti whimpered, holding its wrist trying to pry it off his neck. "I switched their bodies!"

"Switched with who!?.... TELL ME!"

"WILFORD... his... his name is Wilford," Anti answered, squinting his eyes shut.

The DA blinked staring at Anti in confusion. "Who the hell is Wilford?!"

"He's... Dark's best friend!" Anti explained starring at the glass monster. "He and Wil switched bodies and now Wilford is Dark and Dark is Wilford."

The DA thought for a moment tapping it glass claw against its chin. "So this Wilford is in my body?" It whispered, before shrugging. "I guess I'll just have to kill him..." the DA turned to Anti with a grin. "And what is this spell called?"

"C-corporis verto." Anti shivered, squinting his eyes shut.

The DA stared at him with a grin before dropping him to the ground. "That was all I needed to know." It whispered turning away walking away from Anti before stopping, turning to him, watching as he tried to crawl away only to fall back to the ground in pain. "You were such a big help... thank you for being a good. Little. Puppet." It grinned before disappearing, leaving Anti alone.

Anti crawled over to the wall sitting up, looking himself over, whimpering from the pain. He then looked up weakly. "I... I got to warn M-Marvin." He whispered, before disappearing into a cloud of pixels.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark stared down at his tie, tieing it perfectly around Wilford's neck, while Wilford combed Dark's pink hair back, keeping it out of his eyes. Dark every now and then would glance at Wilford's face, but he wouldn't return the gaze, he just focused on his hair. Dark sighed, tightening the tie before letting go. "There you are." He whispered, casting his eyes to the ground. "You done yet?"

"Almost," Wilford whispered, slicking the pink hair back. "Done." He then sat his comb on his vanity as he buttons up Dark's suit, hiding his pink suspenders. "So what are we doing today?"

"What day is it?" Dark questioned looking down at his phone finding that it was a Wednesday. "Well, I have to study that damn script with Bim today while you have tea with Ed."

Wilford froze, slowly turning to Dark a look of shock in his features. "Come again?"

"It's Wednesday Wil." Dark sighed, clipping a pare of pink suspenders on to his tan-colored pants, before snapping them with his thumbs. "He and I have tea every Wednesday to discuss new video ideas."

"Oh, you're making me sit down with that baby trafficking jerk!?" Wilford snapped pointing out the door. "You know me and him don't get along!"

"Look, I know you two don't see eye to eye, but if I have to hang out with that stutter box you call a best friend."

"Don't call him that!" Wilford snapped pointing up at Dark.

"Then you are gonna have tea with Ed." Dark ignored Wilford. "Besides he's not as bad as you think." He huffed, grabbing Wilford's shooty, and putting it in its holster.

"Oh, sure because selling babies is an okay thing." Wilford sarcastically whispered, rolling his eyes, crossing his arms.

"YOU ARE HAVING TEA WITH HIM! AND OF DISCUSSION!" Dark snapped, causing both Wilford and Marvin to jump.

"Inside voice please!" Marvin snapped, flipping over the book.

"Fine." Wilford groaned rolling his eyes as he sat at the foot of the bed, before turning to Marvin. "What are you gonna do Marvy? Would you like to join me to hang out with baby seller." He grinned ignoring Dark's angered glare.

"I will a little later." Marvin smiled, turning to the dark ego. "I just... want to do a little more research."

"Marvy you don't have to strain yourself." Wilford sighed patting his shoulder, looking at him with worried eyes. "You need a break."

Marvin thought for a moment, looking down at the ground. "I'll... I'll join you... in an hour. Let me at least do an hour's worth of research."

Wilford put on a smile squeezing his shoulder gently. "If that's what you wish, but if you go a second over your hour, I'll drag you out of this room." Wilford chuckled, receiving a smile from the magician. But his own smile wavered upon seeing Dark stand far from them watching them, before turning away when he caught Wilford looking his way. "Well, I uh... better find Ed, since the is no way out of it. I'll see you in an hour." Wilford smiled heading toward the door.

"Okay." Marvin smiled, watching as he left but his smile wavered upon seeing Dark who reached for Wilford, like he wanted to say something but he hesitated, holding his hands behind his back looking down. "So you didn't apologize?" Marvin questioned, looking down at his book.

"I... I got scared." Dark whispered, rubbing his hands nervously.

Marvin looked up at him, his features softening upon looking at the sadness in his face. "It's not too late you know... I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"How can you know that?" Dark whispered, closing his eyes.

"Because he's Wilford." Marvin smiled. "Wilford may act like he holds grudges but he's got too big of a heart for that and his heart is big enough for your forgiveness."

Dark stared at Marvin before looking at the ground, fidgeting his hands. "I... I should find Bim." He whispered about to leave.

"Okay Dark. I'll see you in a bit." Marvin smiled, reading his book once more.

Dark was about to pass the vanity when his eyes landed on a picture frame. He slowly picked it up, looking at the picture to find himself and Wilford, both wearing afros, a bright wide smile on Wilford's face. Dark smiled, remembering that day. It was back when they had fun... when they were happy. His smile wavered as he looked down. What happened to the happiness? He sighed as he looked up at a lonely nail sticking out of the wall, prompting him to hang the picture up, before he walked out the door, leaving Marvin alone.

Marvin flipped through the books, reading when a sudden banging sound from the door caused him to jump. He stared at the door seeing as it shuddered with every bang. He quickly got up walking toward it, the banging getting louder. "I'M COMMING!" He called out as he opened the door. "If you are looking for Wil he just left-." Marvin froze seeing none other than Anti standing behind the door, causing his anger to rise. "Anti?! Oh, you got to nerve to show your damn face here after-." Marvin paused, seeing that he was hunched over, holding his bloody side, his face bruised and covered in cuts as his body trembled, tears streaming down his eyes. "A-Anti?!"

"M-Marvin." Anti trembled, trying to step forward his eyes beginning to flutter as he reached for him. "I-I hmmm." Anti's leg gave out as he fell forward.

Marvin yelped as he caught the glitch by his arms, keeping him from hitting the floor. He lifted him up, finding that he was unconscious, blood dripping from his side. The magician looked back and forth down the halls, making sure no one saw him. He then shook his head holding his arms tightly. "Shit." He sighed as he pulled Anti in, locking the door behind him. He couldn't leave Anti like this.

Dark was walking down the halls, searching for Bim, only be was nowhere to be found and he searched everywhere. The only time he needed him he was nowhere in sight. Dark sighed as he pulled off his glasses, rubbing his face as he walked when he rammed into something hearing a loud OOF sound along with something crashing, his glasses falling from his hands causing him to freeze, he opened his eyes seeing nothing but blurry vision. "No." He whispered shaking his head.

"WILFORD WHAT THE HELL!?" Google red snapped looking down at his broken projector. "I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THAT FOR WEEKS! NOW LOOK AT IT!"

"M-My glasses." Dark breathed, trying to squint his eyes to see. "I-I c-can't see without my-."

"HEY AREN'T YOU LISTENING!?" Red snapped grabbing Dark by his pink suspenders, causing Dark to stare in his direction in horror. "THANKS TO YOUR STUPIDITY, I HAVE TO FIX IT AGAIN!"

A lump formed in Dark's throat upon hearing the red android's cruel words. "I-I'm n-not stupid, It w-was an accident... I-I can't s-see-."

"Oh, here we go, again with the glasses thing!" Red growled, looking at the ground at the glasses, picking them up. "Are these it?" He grinned waving then in front of his face.

Dark tried reaching for them only for red to back away with them, keeping them out of his field of vision. Tears started to form in his eyes, trying to find them.

"Man, you are really trying to keep up the act aren't you." Red laughed, thinking he was faking it.

"Red p-please." Dark whimpered stopping in his tracks.

"You know I could snap these in half." Red grinned, watching as worry formed in Dark's face. "Since you don't really need them."

"N-No Red please!"

"That's what you get for breaking my damn projector you pink freak-."

"Okay, Google red stop!"

Dark froze, looking in the direction where the voice came from, seeing a black figure, but no red or blue aura, so it had to be. "B-Bim?" Seeing as a few more figures came from behind.

Red growled his body frozen to his command turning to Bim Bing and the Jims, who all stared at him in anger.

"Okay Google red, give Wilford his glasses back now!" Bim snapped, clenching his fists, Bing and the Jims walking past him, Bing taking Dark's arm, comfortingly as the Jims pat his back.

Red growled as he held the glasses out to the Wilford look-alike, anger clear on his face.

Dark reached out for them but Bing helped by taking hold of the glasses and putting them in his hands. "Here ya go my dude."

Dark slowly put them on flinching as red stared at him with such hate. Dark would have killed him for treating him the way he was treating him right now, but a feeling of insecurity and anxiety kept him from doing do. "Red I didn't m-mean-."

"Save it pink freak! I know you, always getting on everyone's nerves. It's no wonder Dark thinks you're annoying!"

Dark gasped silently as he backed away. He didn't know why, but he felt like his heart was crushed, the pressure is too much to bear as he began to cry, unable to control his feelings.

*Stop crying, stop it right now! You are Darkiplier you don't cry over some asshole.... b-but it hurts so m-much.*

"Okay Google red, pick up your projector and leave Wilford alone for the rest of the day." Bim then walked up to the android and glared at him with a growl. "And don't talk to my best friend and the second in command that way ever again."

Red just rolled his eyes as he picked up his projector, turning from him. "Whatever." He whispered as he stormed off, leaving them alone.

Dark let out heart-wrenching sobs, covering his mouth, trying to silence himself. He squints his teary eyes shut, unable to look at anyone. His next instinct was to run to the Dark look alike when a sudden memory flashed through his mind. A memory of when a balling Wilford ran to Dark for comfort only to be snapped at.

*"YOU'RE A GROWN MAN, I CAN'T FIGHT ALL YOUR DAMN FIGHTS FOR YOU!"*

Dark sobbed harder shaking his head. He never realized what Wilford was going through until now. All those times Wilford cried, running to him for some kind of comfort or reassurance, Dark brushed him aside, thinking he was being dramatic, when really Wilford was sensitive and easy to hurt, living through pain and no one to go to for help. Dark wanted to run and hide but two arms wrapped around him, causing him to gasp, looking down to see Bim hugging him slightly, rubbing his back.

"It's okay Wil," Bim whispered, his voice soothing Dark's troubled thoughts. "I've got you."

"Its gonna be alright pink Jim." Reporter Jim joined the hug, along with camera Jim. "We know you wouldn't break an awesome piece of equipment like that on purpose."

"We got your back dude." Bing grinned patting his back.

"No one's gonna talk to my best friend like that." Bim smiled, hugging tighter.

Dark felt as more tears built in his eyes as he shook his head. Bim really was a good friend to Wilford... even more so than himself. Dark smiled as he involuntarily scooped all four of them up and hugged them close as if he needed it. He listened as the others chuckled.

"We love you too big guy." Bing pat his arm as Dark set them all down staring at them.

"How about we have that coffee now? Calm down and relax before we read the script, what do you say?" Bim grinned gently punching Dark's arm.

Dark grinned, giving him a nod. "I'd like that."

"Great, you three want to join?" Bim asked, turning to the Jims and Bing, receiving a nod from them. "Okay, let's go."

Dark watched as they walked ahead a smile forming on his face. He never hung out with these group of egos before, and deep down, he was looking forward to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Wilford was heading for the kitchen, wanting to eat breakfast before hanging out with that ridiculous cowboy. Moments like these he really wished he was back in his own body, he couldn't believe he was having tea or coffee with Ed. Dark knows how much he hates him. The man sells babies! God, what does Dark see in that man?

Wilford sighed as he cracked his broken neck walking into the kitchen only to freeze upon seeing Bim.

Bim was humming a tune with a big grin on his face, holding a tray filled with either tea or coffee and a couple of cookies here and there. He continued to hum in delight but became silent upon turning around, seeing the now Dark ego stand in the doorway. His smile slowly dropped, as fear started to grow within his eyes the tray shaking as his arms trembled.

Wilford could only stare as his best friend looked at him in fear. It pained him to see the show host like this. He slowly stepped forward, reaching out "B-Bim I-I-."

"I-I-I'll S-Stay out of y-y-your w-way b-boss!" Bim gasped, casting his head to the ground as he practically ran out of the room, heading for the interview room.

Wilford slowly looked down at his grey hands, tears forming in the brim of his eyes as he sighed, walking over to the cabinet only to find that his Nutella was back on the top shelf. He groaned as he squints his eyes shut, his stress levels spiking when.

"The Host enters the kitchen in search of breakfast, making the Dark ego jump, turning to the Host with a kind smile."

Wilford did jump and did turn to the Host a smile forming on his face. "Morning Hosty... I mean Host."

"The Host says good morning before sensing that the dark ego's breakfast is out of his reach." The Host whispered before walking over to the counter. "The jar of Nutella suddenly slides out of the cabinet." The Host whispered as blood dripped from his eyes, going down his face.

Sure enough, the jar slowly slid out coming toward the ground but before it could hit the floor the Host caught it in his hand, starring ahead, holding the jar out. Wilford couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Host." He sighed taking the jar from him. "You didn't have to do that."

"The Host reassures Wilford that it is no problem."

"No, really you didn't-." Wilford froze, slowly looking up at the Host, who was giving him a knowing grin. "H-How did you... know that I was-."

"The Host is able to see persons colors." The Host explained. "The colors match the person's soul color. The Host knows that Dark's soul is red, blue, and grey." He smiled, patting Wilford's shoulder gently. "The Host can only see pink."

Wilford chuckled giving him a grin. "Nothing gets by you huh Hosty?"

"Afraid not." The Host smiled, leaning on the counter.

Wilford would have continued chuckling when a sudden popping noise filled the air, pain shooting up his back, causing him to hiss in pain, gripping the counter.

"The Host senses that a disk in the lower lumbar of Dark's spine had just dislodged itself "

"Yeah, it-it happened the f-first day I woke up in his body- ARG!" Another popping sound filled the room he squints his eyes shut in pain. He felt like he was about to fall over out of pain when.

"The dark ego's back snaps back into place." The Host whispered hearing Wilford yelped and a loud popping.

Wilford felt as the spine shift back into place, the pain subsiding.

"His aching bones also stops aching, relieving him for the day."

Wilford stared ahead as the body pain subsides, causing him to sigh. He turned to the Host who had blood dripping down his face. "That was kind of you Host, but please don't strain yourself for my well being."

The Host only grinned, pulling out a napkin, turning over to the sink to wet it down. "The Host points out that he's starting to sound a lot like Dark." He turned off the water taking the wet cloth and cleaning his face. "The Host always offers to help Dark with his body pain but Dark always declines it."

Wilford looked down, scrunching his eyebrows before looking back at the Host. "Why?"

"The Host shrugs. Turning to Wilford, cleaning the other side of his face. He might don't want to be a burden. Dark decides to deal with his pain, even if it's not wise."

Wilford thought for a moment, opening the Nutella. "I can see where he's coming from."

"The Host smiles as he points out that he's one step closer to understanding what it's like on Dark's shoes."

Wilford turned to the Host wonder clear on his face. "You really know everything do you?" He watched as the Host just shrugged, throwing the rag away. Wilford's wonder turned to question as he looked up. "Do you... know if we ever get back in our bodies?"

The Host was tight-lipped for a second, but he just shook his head. "The Host can see many outcomes before they happen and can see which one will happen... But if the Host reveals this to you... the outcome will change to the other."

Wilford looked down not really satisfied with the answer but he smiled. "I understand Hosty, thank you."

"Though the Host does wish you and Dark luck, and the Host promises not to tell anyone about your secret, especially to the cowboy entering the room." The Host grinned turning around.

Wilford stared at him confused, before hearing another person enters the room.

"Well mornin boss, mornin Host." Ed grinned as he walked in walking over to the coffee maker.

Wilford just rolled his eyes groaning quietly, turning from the cowboy, unable to see the knowing smile on the Host's face.

Ed walked next to the now dark ego, a smile on his face as he poured a cup. "You ready to get started?" Ed asked, nudging Wilford on the shoulder.

"Ecstatic about it." Wilford sighed rolling his eyes as he grabbed Dark's black mug and a plate of toast and Nutella. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way boss." Ed smiled, following him out before turning to the Host. "Its good to see ya Host."

"The Host wishes he could say the same thing."

"That's not what I meant!" Ed chuckled as he walked out, Wilford groaning as he continued to walk.

The Host-only smiled as he turned around grabbing his mug. "Little did Wilford know he was gonna form a new friend when the hour was out."

Bim carried the try down the hall, using his back to open the door to the interview room, finding the Jims, Bing and the Wilford look-alike, Bing and reporter Jim helping the now pink ego with his script. Bim just smiled as he walked in further getting their attention. "Here we are, there is coffee in this pot and tea in this one. Also." Bim smiled as he pulled out a pink bottle, handing it to Dark. "I saw that you were out of cotton candy-flavored creamer so I took the liberty of buying you more."

Dark stared at it with a slight grin. "Bimmy you didn't have to-."

"Nonsense." Bim grinned as he sat down next to him looking down at the script. "How's it going?"

"I'm uh... starting to remember the script." Dark lied as he read it over. "Thank you for helping with this... and for... sticking up for me when..."

"What are friends for Wil." Bim grinned reaching for his mug. "So where are-?"

"Morning." The others turned to the door, seeing Dr. Iplier walked in holding a bagel and a mug of coffee. "Mind if I join you all."

"We don't mind at all my dude." Bing grinned, pulling a chair out for him.

"Thank you." Iplier sighed as he sat down, shifting a little in his seat before looking at Bim. "How's your shoulder Bim?"

"Oh, i-It's f-feeling better-." Bim tried to move it but he hissed in pain, holding his shoulder.

Dark's features softened, looking at Bim in worry.

"Bim you wouldn't he hissing in pain and you stutter when you lie." Dr. Iplier said sternly, taking a sip of his coffee, setting it down. "You need to take it easy."

"I'm fine I promise." Bim smiled before it wavered, rubbing his shoulder.

"I still don't know why Dark would do such a thing. I mean he's done some horrible shit but, go as far to hurt one of our own?" Bing questioned motioning over to Bim.

Dark started to feel uneasy, listening as they talked about him.

"Come on guys, it's fine-."

"Him hurting you just for asking if he was okay is not fine!" Iplier snapped slamming his mug into the table, causing Dark to jump. "He treats half of us like we are nothing!"

Dark remained quiet, listening to his words. "Dark isn't that... bad." He tried looking up.

"Oh come on Wilford! I don't know why you defend him when I don't see him breaking his neck to stick up for you." The doctor scuffed putting his mug to his lips. "Some friend."

"I mean he yells at you for crying." Bing points out. "He acts like you are stupid. Hell, he punished you for sticking up for him."

"Look Dark is-." Dark froze, slowly turning to Bing. "Wait... what are you talking about?"

Bing turned to him confused. "You remember the interview with the guy you shot. He said something cruel about Dark and so you shot him out of rage."

"And you know how he repays ya? By taking your gun away." Iplier shook his head as he ate.

Dark stared off, anxiety growing within him.

Wilford... was sticking up for me?

Suddenly a memory started to play through Dark's mind. A memory of Wilford sitting in his interview chair, listening to a man talk, before he started yelling and snapping at one of the Jims.

*"Hey pally, I suggest not talking to my old pal like that or I'm gonna have to get Dark on ya." Wilford threatens, pointing at the man.

"What? You're gonna sick the grey demon freak on me? Go ahead I ain't scared of the little shit!"

Wilford's smile wavered as his eyes turned yellow as pink spirals formed in them. He shook his head clenching his teeth as he pulled out his revolver. "No that won't do at all!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-!"

BANG!*

Dark gasped as he stood up backing away, holding his hands to his mouth as his eyes began to water. He watched as the others became silent, staring at him in worry.

"Wil?" Bim asked standing up walking toward him. "You okay?"

Dark shook his head as tears started to fall, turning into bubbles.

*He... He was sticking up for me... and I treated him like shit. Why would I do that... why would I do that... why would he do that?*

"Wil?" Bim placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as he snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at Bim. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-why would Darky do that?" He whimpered, hugging himself. "I was just trying to help. I wasn't gonna let that prick talk to him that way!"

"Its okay Wilford," Bim whispered, holding his shoulders, getting his attention. "Dark should consider himself lucky to have a friend like you."

"We all are considered lucky to have you." Dr. Iplier smiled, giving him a nod.

'Wilford' smiled as he wiped the tears away sniffling, grateful to have friends like them.

They were all quiet for a moment before Bing broke the silence. "Well, things got a little sad." He grinned as he got up walking over to a surfboard on the wall. "Maybe we should... have a little fun."

"We are nowhere around an ocean." Dr. Iplier said confused.

"No... But we got stairs." Bing grinned shimmying his shoulders holding the board out.

"Bing buddy that might not be a good ide-."

"Let's do it."

Everyone froze, turning to 'Wilford' who was grinning.

"Are you sure Wil we might get caught by Dark-."

"Oh come now Bimmy." The pink ego chuckled. "Where's your sense of danger?"

"Uh." Bim thought for a moment looking down before giving him a nod. "L-lets do it."

'Wilford' grinned, patting his back. "Bully!"


	16. Chapter 16

Wilford sat down in Dark's seat in the conference room, tapping his finger against the table, really wanting for this session with Ed to be over with. He stared ahead with a scowl, listening as Ed spoke.

"You okay boss?" Ed asked, noticing his scowl.

Wilford turned to him, his scowl dropping slightly, mentally rolling his eyes as he sat up.

'Always the suck up.'

"I'm fine Ed." He sighed, rubbing his head, looking at the clock only finding that they hung out for 5 minutes. "You were saying about the next live stream?"

"Well... I've set up a fundraising page for my Ed Edgar Adoptallott's Baby Bulk Buy."

'He probably wants to buy more bins for the kids.'

"What kind of fund-raiser are we talking about?" Wilford asked calmly, tapping his finger against the table once more. "Why do you want to do it?"

Ed looked down, resting his hands on the table, his features softening. "... I received 60 new kids who were.... who was abandoned."

Wilford stopped tapping his finger against the table, slowly look up, starring off. "Abandoned?"

Ed gave him a nod looking down solemnly. "Yeah. And none of them... had anything except the clothes on their backs! Their parents just... just dropped them off on the side of the roads, or left them in a store. Hell, some were knocking on our front door!"

Wilford studied the cowboy's features. He had never seen Ed get upset over something.

"And I was kind of wondering if we could promote a fund-raising page for charity, where we can be able to pay for new clothes for the children, blankets, shoes, food, anything. And not just for my orphanage. For Orphanages everywhere, because I know there are kids out there who are going without out and I can't live with myself knowing that."

Wilford looked down for a moment, slightly stunned. "That's actually... A pretty good idea." He said out loud, getting Ed's attention. "The only time we would be able to promote it to the public is during my- Wilford and Bim's show. Why don't you tell Wilford to sponsor it in the next-."

"Wilford? ha." Ed scoffed rolling his eyes. "He wouldn't give me the time of day."

Wilford stared at him with scorn. "I'm sure if you just told him-."

"Then he would brush me aside, not giving me a chance to better explain what I'm trying to do." Ed snapped, shaking his head. "I swear, he just hates me."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Wilford whispered, drinking from this mug. "I'm sure you hate him too."

"But I don't hate him," Ed argued, looking up at Wilford, who paused starring ahead.

Wilford slowly lowered the cup, turning to him, his features softening. "You... you don't?"

Ed shook his head. "No. I respect him as second in command. I respect his work. I never said I hated him. But... It seems like he hates me." He then turned to the dark ego with sadness in his eyes. "He makes me out to be this kid trafficking asshole. Selling kids just for the money, but that's not the case! I care about the kids!" He shook his head. "I make sure they get into good homes, make sure that the families are safe and care for them." He slowly took his glasses off as he looked down. "I don't even make any money out of it. That-that was just an act, all the money that is ever made goes to those kids."

Wilford's features softened, watching as a few tears stream down Ed's eyes. He had never seen this side of Ed before.

Ed blinked quickly wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry sir I-." He shook his head sighing. "It's just-just I don't know what I did to make him hate me."

Wilford stared down at the table, guilt replacing his annoyances. He never knew Ed was actually kind and a caring person. Wilford gave him a sad smile placing a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "I... I'm sure someday... He'll see your good side."

Ed stared at the dark ego, wiping some tears away, giving him a nod. "I... hope so."

Both him and Ed were quiet for a moment, Wilford looking down, with a shamefaced look. He really was an asshole. He looked back up at Ed, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood, when a bunch of children flashed through his mind, causing him to blink. He never saw these kids before yet he could make out the exact detail on what they looked like. Suddenly their names clicked into his memory, causing him to smile. "How is... Lucas, Jane, Austen, Willow, and Johnny?"

'His foster kids.'

Ed smiled, looking at the dark ego. "Oh, they are really good kids." He smiled, reaching for his wallet. "It's been a while since you saw them hasn't it?"

"I believe so." He sighed, looking down at his wallet seeing a picture of the same kids in his mind, only they were a little older. This must of been a memory of Dark's. The youngest was Willow being about two or three while Austin and Lucas were twelve, Johnny being sixteen and Jane 18.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Ed grinned. "Willow said her first words the other day, going around yelling dada." Ed chuckled but it wavered slightly. "I missed moments like these when I only had Ed Jr. He... he said it was okay... but."

Wilford stared up at him, giving him a reassuring smile. "He knows you love him." He watched as the cowboys turned to him with a smile. He then looked back down at the picture. "Your kids are beautiful Eddy- Ed."

"Thank you very kindly, boss." Ed grinned, looking at the picture last time before putting his wallet up. "Well enough sap! Let's get back to work. What do you say?"

Wilford only chuckled as he cracked his neck. "I say that's a good plan."

Anti groaned as his senses came back to him, pain shooting up his side as his eyes fluttered open starring at the ceiling. He slowly lifted his head up, seeing a figure standing next to him, causing him to squint his eyes at it. His vision cleared, revealing Marvin sitting next to him, his hands glowing, resting on his wound. He gasped, trying, kicking away, from him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-?!" He hissed, falling back onto the bed in pain, feeling as Marvin pushed him back down. He tried to glitch away only for a few pixels to show up around him but not enough to leave.

"Anti calm down," Marvin said calmly. "You're too weak to teleport and you're too weak for this. Just relax." He then reached for him with a glowing hand. He watched as he flinched staring at his hand in fear, causing him to pause. "Don't worry. It's a healing spell." He explained placing his hand on a cut that was on his arm. They both looked down, watching as it slowly healed. He then looked back up to see Anti sigh with relief, laying back down. Marvin took it as permission to help him so he lifted his shirt, finding the stab wound, placing his hand on it, watching as Anti whimpered in pain. "After this, you're going to tell me everything you know, got it?!" Marvin snapped looking at Anti.

"Whatever you say kitten." Anti sighed, closing his eyes.

"Starting with how you got these wounds."


	17. Chapter 17

Anti hissed in pain, watching as Marvin's hands hover over a giant gash that was on his side, Marvin's hands glowing white as the green skin on the edge of the wound started to close. He already got the minor cuts and bruises out of the way, healing them within minutes, but this one was taking forever, and it didn't stop the pain.

Marvin watched as the glitch squint his eyes shut, hissing from the pain, but the was too focused on healing the wound to worry about his comfort... like he'd ever deserved it. "So you were attacked by this glass demon, who's asking for Dark?"

"Yes." Anti breathed, trying to ignore the pain, but it was rather difficult.

"And what did you say to it?" Marvin questioned as he stopped for a moment pulling out a small purple vile and popping the cork open with his mouth.

"I tried to tell it nothing but the bastard managed to pull the answers out by threatening me- FUCK!" Anti's voice boomed when Marvin poured the vile onto the wound, a burning sensation spreading through it. "WHAT THE FUCK MARV!?"

"It'll sting," Marvin answered as he threw the vile away.

"NO SHIT!?"

"I could just let it get an infection." Marvin snapped, before rubbing his hands together, his hands glowing again as he covered them over the wound once more. "Besides, consider it payback for your stunt you pulled on Wilford and Dark." He glared up at Anti watching as he cast his eyes to the ground in defeat, a smug frown laid in his glitch features. "And what did it pry out of you?"

"It... just wanted to know where Dark was... so I told it that he switched bodies with Wilford." He squints his eyes like he was trying to think. "It sounded like it knew Dark... But it didn't exactly talk about it and Dark being old pals."

"And what did it say about Wilford? Does it know him too?" Marvin questioned, looking up at the glitch for a second before looking down at the wound.

"It... didn't know who he was... and it seems like it doesn't want to know who he is considering that it said he'll just have to kill Wilford."

Marvin froze, slowly looking up at Anti. "It what?"

Anti looked up at the magician. "I-It wants to kill Wilford." his head then fell back into the pillow as he stared at the ceiling, trying to recall all that occurred. "It... It said something about... Wilford being in its body."

Marvin looked down at the ground, thinking over what Anti had just told him. There was a glass demon running around in the upside-down? Sure there were all kinds of demons there but Marvin never heard of demons made of glass in there. And what did it mean that Wilford was in its body? The whole thing was just confusing, however, he did know there was a big threat coming their way, and he doesn't know why. He decided to table it for now, looking over at the glitch, finally ceiling the big gash in his side. His hands finally stopped glowing as he looked to the side, listening as Anti sighed in relief, the pain finally subsiding. "Why did you tell me all of this?"

Anti opened his eyes, looking up at Marvin, who still had his eyes cast to the ground. "What?"

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Marvin looked back at Anti. "You could have just kept it from me, and let that thing come but you didn't... Why?"

Anti sat up, looking at him with an offended look in his features. "You kidding me?" he began, pointing at himself. "You think I'd let that thing come here as slaughter every one of you?"

"Why wouldn't you? You don't like any of us-."

"But I don't hate you all enough to let you die!" Anti barked loudly.

"Oh so now all of a sudden you care for us?" Marvin began, watching as Anti rolled his eyes, looking away, shaking his head. "Okay so if you really cared, why in God's name would you ever cast a dangerous spell-like corporis verto on Dark and Wilford?"

"I didn't know that it was dangerous or that they would become each other permanently. And I thought that they would have learned their lesson in time." Anti just sighed, rubbing his head. "The only thing that they have in common is that they are stubborn as hell."

"That still doesn't answer my question on why you cast it?" Marvin crossed his arms, watching as Anti stared at the ground in anger. "So why did you cast it?"

Anti remained quiet looking at the ground, tight-lipped.

"Was it for payback... Some sort of sick revenge?"

"Sure you would all think that it was that." Anti bickered harshly.

"Then why?... Why cast the spell Anti?!" Marvin grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "Answer me-!"

"Because I don't want them to lose what they have!" Anti snapped, looking up at Marvin who only stared at him on confusion. He sighed as he looked at the ground, running his hand through his green hair. "Dark and Wilford share a special bond. Both thick as thieves and been through a lot together, through the good as well as the bad. If one were hurt, the other would try to heal them and vice-versa." Anti then shook his head looking up at Marvin. "But lately, they only seem to be pulling apart from each other. It's happening slowly but surely. Both fighting over the littlest things to the point where there are tears." Anti looked up at Marvin. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it too."

Marvin cast his eyes to the ground. He did notice that they were becoming more distant every time he came over. "I... I've noticed."

"And I've noticed that they were mostly fighting because they weren't trying to understand each other. Not walking in each other's shoes. So when I overheard your spell, I thought it would be a perfect way to make them understand and maybe... Maybe help with their friendship."

"But... Why would you care?" Marvin began, watching as Anti only stared at the ground. "Why try and help-?"

"Because I know what it's like to not have someone who doesn't understand." Anti interrupted. He glanced at Marvin who stared questionably at the glitch. "I know what it's like to be lonely."

Marvin blinked, staring at Anti. "You... Are lonely? The notorious, evil antagonist-."

"Is that all you see me as?!" Anti snapped, glaring at the magician, with daggers in his eyes. "As the God damn antagonist in everything."

"That's what you act like!" Marvin shot back.

"I only act like that because none of you want to try and understand me." Anti pointed to himself as he sat up.

"I don't see you trying to get to know us-!"

"I want to."

Marvin fell silent, looking at the glitch who only sighed, his features softening as his shoulders slumped. "What?"

"I want to understand you guys... To get to know you guys." he began, looking at his hands. "For a long time, I wanted to understand, know what your likes and dislikes are and maybe just maybe... Have some..."

Marvin waited for him to speak, but Anti just shook his head, looking away with a scowl.

"It doesn't matter," Anti whispered squeezing his hands shut. "You all made it clear you don't want to understand... So its best to just... Play the role. Besides... You all wouldn't understand anyway... You don't know what it's like to be the villain."

Marvin was silent for a moment, thinking over everything that Anti had just said.

"The point is." Anti began quickly, looking back up at Marvin. "There's this fucking glass demon, prowling around in the upside down and it's after Dark and possibly Wilford and I am shit out of luck for ideas so." he grinned as he claps his hands pointing at Marvin. "What's the plan?"

Marvin just rolled his eyes walking over to his books. "Of course," he whispered as he began flipping through pages. "Well if this creature is in the upside-down, then there is a good chance that it's still there."

"How would you know that?" Anti question as he sat up.

The ego in question huffed, looking at the glitch. "It can't travel into the human realm without a vessel, itself would become weak, and more fragile. Its skin may be as tough as a diamond there but here, it would have the same density of glass." Marvin then flipped through the books again. "You and Dark are good examples of this. You needed a vessel, otherwise, you would have died as soon as your glitch form made contact, so you took over Jack's body and morphed out of him with your own. Dark couldn't leave the manner without a body so he and two souls managed to take one."

"Huh." Anti nodded, looking down. "So it's trapped in there?"

"Correct, unless it finds a vessel, so let's pray that doesn't happen." Marvin shivered, pulling out a pen and paper, jotting things down.

"Well that takes care of one problem but how are you gonna find it?" Anti got up and leaned on the wall next to Marvin.

"That's where you come in," Marvin answered, pointing at Anti.

"Me?! What?!" Anti sat up in shock.

"Yes you, I don't know my way around the upside-down like you do, and I have to be here To watch Dark and Wilford who are ticking time bombs." He then walked up to Anti holding up the page.

"But... But I-."

"When you find it, chant this." Marvin began, holding out the paper. "This spell will teleport me into the same area as you. I'll have a containment spell ready so that we can capture it before it gets to Dark and Wilford."

"Why me?! That thing beat the shit out of me!... Which I'm not proud of... In fact, I'm kind of a bit disappointed in my self."

"Well consider this as a way of apologizing to Dark and Wilford for your stupidity." Marvin grinned, holding out the paper.

Anti looked down at the paper, before rolling his eyes taking it into his hands.

"By the way, I laced that paper with a will bending spell so you won't try and chicken out."

Anti blinked, before looking down at the paper seeing that the paper began to glow white, before spreading onto his hands. "God damn it! Seriously?!"

"Consider it payback number 2." Marvin grinned. "Don't worry, the spell only lasts a few days."

"FEW DAYS?!"

Marvin grinned, enjoying this, but he froze when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to it, beginning to panic. "Shit! If someone finds you here, it could get back to Dark and Wilford!" Marvin looked down before turning to Anti. "Anti hide now!"

Suddenly Anti's body moved on his own. "Yes sir." he rolled his eyes finding a place to hide.

Marvin then turned to the door and walked to it, fixing his mask before opening the door.

"Marvin opens the door, being greeted by the Host, who looks at the magician on worry."

"Host? What uh what can I do ya for?" grinned, chuckling nervously.

"The Host came to inform that Dark is having mind trouble in Wilford's body."

Marvin blinked, staring at the Host in shock. "How... Did you know-?"

"The Host can tell by the color of a person's soul. The Host can sense two pink souls and not grey."

Marvin began to worry looking beyond the Host. "Shit. Do you know where he is?"

"The host can sense he is near the stairs. We should make haste, but I would try and hide Anti better if Marvin doesn't want Dark or Wilford to find out."

Marvin blinked turning around to see no one there until anti glitched into view, staring at the Host in shock.

"How the hell did he fucking know?!" Anti asked stunned.

"The Host would like to explain but he has to take a rain check, we need to go now."

"Right. Anti, I think you should start looking for that glass thing now." Marvin whispered looking over at Anti.

"Not like I have a choice." Anti grinned, before disappearing into a cloud of pixels.

Marvin then turned to the Host. "Let's find them."


	18. Chapter 18

Wilford and Ed were walking down the halls, both discussing future ideas for videos, also sneaking in a couple of jokes every now and then. Well, it was only Ed sneaking the jokes, laughing up a storm. Wilford himself wanted to laugh but he couldn't break character so he would only grin, however, there were times he couldn't hold it so he gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I'll be Darn." Ed grinned, looking at the now dark ego. "Boss I believe this is the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

"Truly?" Wilford questioned, placing his hands behind his back as they strolled.

"Must be a good day for ya." Ed grinned looking ahead.

"Perhaps it is." Wilford sighed looking down the hall. "Well, I do like the idea of-."

"COWABUNGA!"

Both of the egos jumped upon hearing the loud voice, along with the sound of crashing. They both blinked, looking at each other before heading down the ball making it to the living room where the staircase was held, only to freeze upon what they saw.

Bim had his back turned to Wilford and Ed, with the Jims right next to him, watching as Bing slid down the steps with a surfboard.

"WOOHOO!" Bing shouted happily as head contact with the floor, sliding to a stop. "Your turn Wil surfs up!"

Wilford couldn't help but smile. He loved doing these sorts of things with Bing and the others. He was about to step forward when he froze, seeing who was on top of the steps.

"Here I come!" 'Wilford' grinned as he sat the surfboard down on the step and started to slide down.

"D-Dark?" Wilford whispered, slightly stunned, watching as Dark surfed down the steps.

"INCOMING!" He shouted, watching as he was heading right for Bing.

Bing turned with a smile but it dropped upon seeing 'Wilford' coming toward him. "Uh oh." was all he could say when the pink ego rammed right into him.

Wilford gasped watching as they rammed right into the wall, causing a big dent in it.

"Guys!" Bim gasped, watching as Dr. Iplier sprung into action heading for them. "Are you o-." he froze slowly turning to Wilford, staring at him in fear. "k-k-kay?"

Wilford cast his eyes to Bing and Wilford, who were laughing about what just occurred, causing Dr. Iplier to roll his eyes. "Uh um... Wil!" Wilford snapped, watching as the rest of the egos turned to him. He was trying to act like Dark. "What is the meaning of this?!" he asked, looking at him with questionable eyes, wondering why Dark's acting like this.

"Oh look edge lord's here to ruin the fun." 'Wilford' joked as he got up with a grunt, chuckling still but the others were quiet, casting their eyes to the ground.

"Fun? Uh, there's a damn hole in the wall!" Wilford walked closer to him, looking at the others making sure they weren't listening. "What's gotten into you Da-?"

"Oh come on lighten up Darky." 'Wilford' chuckled, patting his shoulder.

Wilford froze, finally realizing what was happening. It wasn't Dark at the moment. "Shit," he whispered trying to think of something. "Dar- Wilford this... This kind of behavior is unacceptable! You know I have to pay for that damn wall."

"I mean one broken wall is not the end of the world, besides its good to live in madness every once and a while."

Wilford looked at the ground, trying to think of a way to get Dark away from the others. "You six, leave now while I talk to Wilford. Ed sorry to cut this short but I have to deal with this."

"It's okay boss I understand-."

"Ah, Eddy the suck-up. Just give it up baby trafficker." 'Wilford' rolled his eyes crossing his hands, not noticing how Ed flinched.

However, the real Wilford did notice, causing his grey features to soften before staring at the formal Dark with a scowl. "You leave him be! Now all of you leave while I talk to-."

"Talk? Yeah, we have seen your way of talking Dark." Dr. Iplier interrupted, putting a hand on the pink egos shoulder. "Snapping and calling Wilford names isn't talking. And slamming Bim into the wall isn't okay either That's not how you treat people, your people."

Wilford's heart hurt, turning to Bim, who cast his eyes to the ground, sweat falling from his head out of nervousness. But he needed to keep up the act no matter how painful. He formed a scowl. "I will n-not say again, leave now and put up th-those damn surfboards up!"

"Always the buzz kill." 'Wilford' huffed, crossing his arms.

Wilford froze, staring at 'Wilford' as a real genuine scowl formed on his face as he clenched his fists, his aura beginning to flare as he growled. "Wil... In my office... Now!"


	19. Chapter 19

The glass creature pushed forward through the upside-down, channeling through each portal in search of the one that held two souls. Two souls that it thought could trust... Two souls that betrayed it. When it gets there, it could find a way to somehow pull this Wilford into the mind, so it could kill him and reclaim what was rightfully its.

...

Meanwhile, Anti was doing the same thing, looking down at a path of broken glass shards heading through different portals, causing him to grin. "On your trail glass ass."

The Host and Marvin were walking down the hall fastly, looking for any sign of Dark, but they have yet to find him. God knows what he's doing when he's thinking like Wilford.

"The Host suddenly stops. Marvin, looking at him in question and concern."

"Host what's wrong?" Marvin asked, looking at him.

"The Host senses a pink soul is now turning grey."

Marvin thought for a moment. "Maybe he's back?"

"The Host shakes his head casting his head down. No, a soul is turning grey... But it is the wrong soul."

Marvin froze, looking up in fear. "No." he whispered, as he began to walk quickly. "DARK?! WILFORD?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, WILFORD!" A voice boomed, causing the Host and Marvin to freeze looking at a door that read Darkiplier's office.

Marvin looked at the Host, who nods his head, before walking to the door, Marvin opening it up and looking in to find Wilford standing in front of Darks chair, his hands resting on the Desk as he started at Dark who was laying in the guest chair rolling his eyes as he blew bubbles. One might have thought this was the normal Dark and Wilford but it wasn't and that's what terrified Marvin.

"Goodness Darky, I said I was sorry." 'Wilford' huffed going back to his bubbles.

"You're always sorry!" 'Dark' snapped his aura flaring as he spoke. "And "sorry" isn't gonna pay the damn bill to fix that wall!" he began to pace clenching his fists. "You have been nothing but a pain in the ass recently! First the murders, the pranks and now this! God, you act like a damn child."

"And you've been acting like a stuck up prick!" 'Wilford' snapped standing up as his bubbles vanished into pink smoke. "Always treating me like I'm nothing. Yelling at me here, belittling me there... You've become nothing but an asshole!"

"Listen here you pink freak-!"

"Dark! Wilford!" Marvin said as he opened the door further, watching as they both stared at him. He looked into the once Wilford's eyes seeing scorn in his eyes, however, the once Dark just smiled.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" 'Dark' snapped staring at Marvin.

"Why Marvy! Good to see you old sport." 'Wilford' chuckled as he walked up Marvin patting his back. "Hosty you didn't say we had a guest."

"Dark listen to me you're not-."

"Marvin whatever it is you need it has to wait." 'Dark' sighed, rubbing his head. "Me and Wil here are having a-."

"Guys you have to listen to me." Marvin interrupted as he and The Host walked in further. "You are not Dark." he pointed at the Dark Ego. "And you are not Wilford," he said as he pointed at Wilford.

'Dark' and 'Wilford' blinked, staring at Marvin quietly before Dark spoke. "Is this some sort of joke because it is not humorous."

"Host, handle Dark," Marvin whispered as he looked at Dark, walking over to him. "No Wilford. You and Dark had switch bodies and the longer you are in the body the longer you think you are the person."

"Have you cracked! You're talking nonsense." Dark tried to walk past Marvin.

"No Wilford it's the truth you are not Dark." Marvin tried again.

"I suggest you unhand me, Marvin, or you'll regret it." 'Dark' snapped glaring at Marvin as his aura flared.

"Now Darky leave Marv be-."

"You stay out of this Wil!" 'Dark' snapped, glaring at 'Wilford'.

"You don't have to be-."

"The Host interrupts Dark to inform him all is not as it's seems. You are not Wilford, but Dark."

'Wilford' blinked, before chuckling. "Host I didn't know you were in on the joke."

"The Host informs Dark that this is not a joke, that it was real."

"Whatever game you are trying to play-." 'Dark' tried to leave but Marvin stood in front of him.

"Wilford you have to remember." Marvin began placing his other hand on his other shoulder.

"You are really trying my patient's magician," he growled, glaring up at Marvin. "Now unhand me right now!"

"Wilford please, remember the spell remember that you aren't-."

Suddenly the dark ego grabbed Marvin by the throat and slammed him into the wall lifting him into the air, staring at him with now black eyes. "I warned you, Marvin!" he growled squeezing his throat.

"W-Wil... Buddy p-please." Marvin choked out, holding his wrists, feeling as he began to squeeze.

"For god's sake why do you keep on... calling... Me...?" 'Dark' blinked before his eyes turned from black to red and blue as he stared up at Marvin. "M-Marvy?... What happen-?" Wilford froze seeing that he had Marvin by the throat, causing him to gasp, letting go of Marvin who fell to the ground gasping for air. "MARVY!" Wilford backed away looking at his hands in horror tears forming in his eyes. "I d-didn't m-mean to-."

"Wilford it's." Marvin let out a cough as he sat up walking over to the frightened ego, placing his hands on his shoulders watching as he flinched, trying to pull away. "It's alright. You didn't mean to it's okay," he reassured, both slowly turning to the Host and.

"Darky?" Wilford asked, looking up at the pink ego.

The ego in question looked down at Wilford, blinking. "Oh, Darky you're in on it as well?"

Wilford began to worry looking at Marvin before turning back to Dark. "Dark... This... This isn't a joke." he began as he walked toward Dark.

"Wow you rapscallions are really trying to keep up the act are you." he chuckled, but his smile was slowly wavering when they only stared at him in worry. "Wh-Why is... Everyone staring at me like that?"

"Dark this isn't-."

"You c-can stop calling me that now." 'Wilford' interrupted. "The joke isn't funny anymore-."

"Darky!" Wilford whispered, walking forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, staring into his pink eyes that were full of worry and confusion. "Please, this isn't you."

'Wilford' blinked, before shaking his head, almost falling over but Wilford helped keep him up. He then opened his eyes gasping, looking down at Wilford in fear. "Wil!" he looked around finding that they were in his office, but he didn't forget how they got there, he remembered everything. He remembered surfing on the stairs, Wilford showing up, going into his office, but the whole time he thought he was Wilford. "It's... It's getting worse... It's lasting longer... I couldn't stop it!" he began to hyperventilate, backing away as he looked at his hands. But they weren't his hands, this wasn't his body this wasn't him. "I'm n-not Wilford."

"Dark calm down." Marvin tried, trying to walk toward him.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF IM LOSING A PIECE OF MYSELF EVERY SECOND?!" he snapped, causing them to flinch. His features softened as he looked at Marvin. "M-Marvy I'm sorry I-." Dark quickly shook his head as he backed away his back hitting the wall as he grabbed at his head. "M-My name is Darkiplier, my name is Darkiplier, my name is Darkiplier-." Dark couldn't hold back the tears as he slid down in the sitting position crying into his knees, whispering that to himself over and over.

Wilford watched the whole scene, memories of him sitting on the ground crying, remembering a time when he would relapse into the colonel and come back confused. Whispering my name is Wilford Warfstache over and over until-.

"Shshsh Wil."

Wilford gasped, looking up at Dark in slight fear.

"It's okay... It's gonna be alright... What is your name?"

Wilford thought for a moment before answering. "Wilford Warfstache."

"Good... And who am I?"

"Dam... Dark... Your names Dark."

"Good... It's gonna be okay... You remember that's all that matters."

Wilford blinked away the flashback, looking down at Dark, who looked like a spitting image of him during his hard times. Now he knew how to calm Dark down. He slowly walked forward, crouching in front of him, placing a and on his shoulder, causing him to gasp, looking up at him. "Darky it's gonna be okay," he whispered, squeezing his shoulder. "What's your name."

"I... I'm Dark," he whispered his breathing beginning to slow.

"Good now... Now who am I?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"You're... Da... Wilford... It's Wilford." Dark answered.

"Good... It's alright... You remember now that's all that matters right?" Wilford grinned. "We'll be there to pull you back. You'd do the same for me."

Dark stared at the now dark ego, who gave him a small kind smile. His eyes began to water as he stood up, pulling the ego into a hug as he sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you, Wil."

Wilford smiled, reaching up as he hugged Dark's neck, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Of course Darky."

"The Host and Marvin smile looking at each other before looking back at the hugging egos, glad that they were back to normal... For now."

Damien was pacing back and forth twisting his cane in his hands out of nervousness.

"Little brother calm down." Celine sighed as she sat up.

"How can I calm down," he whispered, turning to his sister. "You felt that too, you heard Dark's voice too. That means that Wilford had an episode... And it lasted longer... Any longer then it could be permanent."

"Damien I know but did you hear them." she grinned walking to Damien, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They're not fighting. They're comforting each other... Like they use to." she watched as he stared at her blankly, causing her to roll her eyes. "They are showing empathy... Dark's finally understanding. Same goes for Wilford."

Damien stayed quiet, thinking it over.

"They'll be back in their bodies soon... You'll see." Celine smiled with hope in her eyes.

Damien looked at her, before sighing running his hand through his hair. "Let's hope you're right... It's odd seeing you as the optimistic one."

Celine only grinned as she gave her brother a hug, both not noticing a figure standing in the distance, the figure being the glass demon, staring at them in anger. It wanted nothing more than to go over there and cut them piece by piece. But he had to be patient... He had to get Wilford first and. "Kill him."


	20. Chapter 20

The Host was flipping through the pages, trying to find a cure, but Marvin was lost in thought. Thinking of glass creature that Anti had told him. What did it want? Why did it hate Dark? Why would it kill Wilford?... Who the hell is it?

Both Dark and Wilford sat on Wilford's bed, watching both Marvin and Host flip through magic books in search of any spell that could help them. They stayed quiet Dark sneaking in glances at Wilford every now and then, and Wilford doing the same. Dark's leg was ticking up and down as he fiddled with his hands. "That was... The first time we had an episode at the same time wasn't it.?"

Wilford looked up at Dark, who stared at the ground for a moment before turning to him. He nods his head thinking. "Yes, I believe so."

"It was... Strange... It felt like-."

"Us acting like our opposite selves interacting?" Wilford questioned with a small smirk.

Dark scoffed before chuckling, looking up with a smile. "I suppose so."

"I'm sorry that you surfed down the steps as me," Wilford said grinning. "Though that would be rather fun."

Dark only grinned. "I'll admit... It was rather enjoyable. Minus the big hole on the wall of course."

"I can pay for it." Wilford offered, looking up at Dark.

"No, it was my fault I can pay." Dark protested, looking down at Wilford.

"Well, it was technically me that did it so I'm paying. I wouldn't see Darkiplier on a surfboard going down the steps and causing damage to the house."

Dark just laughed, causing Wilford to smile before laughing as well. They both continued to laugh a moment or two before they slowly fell silent, their smiles wavering. They became quiet for a moment before Dark turned to Wilford. "Wil... I am so sorry." he began watching as Wilford looked at him in worry. "For everything. For the way, I treated you yesterday, for doing all those stunts to you, everything. I've never acted that way in my life and shouldn't have, especially to you." Dark shook his head looking away. "I just made it so hard for you."

Wilford looked at Dark in silence, before placing a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. He gave him a small smile. "It's okay Darky. I know you didn't mean it."

Dark stared at him for the longest time before placing a hand over Wilford's, glad that everything was okay.

Wilford smiled as he stared ahead, pulling his hand away. "You know I always thought it was not easy being me." he began looking up at Dark. "But I now realize that it's not easy being you... You go through so much every day and I've never noticed... And for that, I am truly sorry."

Dark stared from him to the ground, letting out a sigh grinning. "You know... I've come to realize... It's not easy being-." Dark froze when he looked at Wilford who was staring ahead in shock, his red and blue aura dancing. "Wil... What's wrong-?" suddenly Wilford's eyes went completely black, his aura vanishing within him as he fell to the floor, causing Dark to gasp. "WILFORD!"

Marvin and Host jumped, turning to Dark who was on the ground lifting Wilford up, who stared ahead with black eyes. "Wil?!" Marvin ran to Wilford placing a hand on his head trying to figure out what was going on. "It's like he's here but... Not here... Where else could he be?"

Dark froze, staring ahead as fear took hold. "He's in my void... But he couldn't possibly know how to get there unless he was summoned by... No."

"By who-?" Marvin froze, knowing exactly who it was. But the more he thought of the glass creature the more he put into place. Who else would want revenge on Dark? Who else would kill Wilford in order to get to Dark's body... Who else would be made of glass if it were trapped in it for a century... Who other than-.

"D.A." Dark breathed shaking his head. "It got out."

Wilford snapped his eyes open, finding that he was surrounded by darkness no source of light to be seen. He shook his head as he went to rub it, only to freeze upon looking at his hand. He looked down at it, expecting to see a grey corpse-like hand but instead, he saw a tan healthy hand... His own hand. He then looked down at himself finding that he was in his butter-yellow shirt, pink suspenders, and tan pants. He placed his hands on his face feeling that his mustache was on his upper lip... He was back in his body. But how?

But that wasn't what he was fully focused on at the moment. Right now, he was wondering where he was at. He and Dark were able to make voids. A place you can go to just get away from the real world, a place to think. This had to be Dark's place. But how did h get there? Or better yet, why was he there?

"Do you feel that?"

Wilford jumped upon hearing that quiet and familiar voice. He turned only to be met by more darkness. "Who was-?"

"Yes, I feel it." another voice whispered, causing him to turn around.

Wilford turned around one more time, finding two people standing little ways in front of him, though their backs were turned to him. From what he could tell it was a man and a woman but something about them... Was familiar. The man himself was surrounded by a blue aura, while the woman was surrounded by red. Who were they?

"It feels like a new presence is here." the man said as he walked ahead holding what looked like a cane in his hands.

"Yes but there's not just one... But two." the woman whispered looking at the man who suddenly turned around revealing his face, causing Wilford to stare in utter shock.

"Yes, but who in the can-?" the man froze upon looking at Wilford, his eyes widening, causing the woman to turn around as well.

Wilford gasped as he took a couple of steps back, staring in between the stunned man and woman. "Damien?... Celine?!" he gasped out a few tears streaming down his eyes

"Wil." Celine smiled, taking a few steps forward.

"CELINE!" Wilford shouted as he ran to her, arms out ready to hold her in his embrace after years.

"Celine, Wil, Wait!" Damien called out to them but it was all in vain.

Wilford tried holding her in his embrace but all he felt was nothing but a cold chill and his arms wrapping around nothing. He opened his eyes, finding that Celine was nowhere. He looked around slowly turning to see her standing behind him, looking down at her arms before looking at Wilford in sadness. "Wh-what?"

"We are spirits Wil," Damien whispered sadly, walking next to Wilford. "We have no solid form here. We would just... Go through you like fog in their air.

Wilford's eyebrows furrowed, as he looked at Celine who wanted nothing more than to hug him back. He then turned back to Damien. "What's going on here? I thought... You two made up Dark."

"We do," Damien explained walking closer. "We make up a big portion of him."

"But... If you two have been here the whole time... How come I haven't seen you-?"

"Because he doesn't want his little prisoners that gives him his form to break free from his prison."

All three of them froze, slowly turning around to see a figure, hiding in the dark, before walking into the light, revealing its glassy spiked form, its green corrupt eyes staring daggers into Wilford's pink ones. It watched as the twins stood in Wilford's way, to protect him if it made any sudden moves. But it merely chuckled as it walked forward, ignoring the red and blue spirits as it glanced right at Wilford. "So you must be Wilford Warfstache." it snickered as it shook its head. "Rather amusing name... I believe you have something of mine."

"What... What would I have of yours?" Wilford questioned as he backed up.

The glass demon froze as its smile fell, turning into a scowl as it growled. "My body."


	21. Chapter 21

Wilford stopped in his tracks, his eyes furrowing in confusion, staring at the glass figure that continued to prowl forward. "Your body?... But." He looked around Dark's void. He knew that this place was within his mind, within his body, which was his body right now. "But this is Darky's body."

"How do you think he got it?" it questioned, looking down at its glass claws, using its other claw to sharpen the edges. "Demons themselves can't form a physical body all on their own." It stopped in its tracks looking up at Wilford with a grin. "No... Demons get a body a different way... They get them by lying... deceiving their way in and pushing the true owner out!" it then looked around, gesturing to everything. "This... Was my body." it snapped pointing to itself. "And Dark took it... Morphing it into his image, WHILE HE CAST ME OUT! LEAVING ME WITH THIS!" it snapped before looking at its claws, a grin forming on its face. "But I'm here to take it back... And the only thing that is standing in my way... Is you." it growled as he pointed at Wilford.

Fear began to build inside of Wilford as he back up, but the twins stood in front of him, glaring at the glass demon, their auras flaring.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on him!" Celine growled, clenching her fists.

"You have no power here, demon," Damien added, clutching his cane tightly when the glass demon only chuckled.

"Really?" it whispered as it waved its claws, watching as Damien and Celine flew back away from Wilford, landing on the ground about 12 feet away. It then turned back to Wilford who was terrified. "Dark's not here to protect his little prisoners... Now." It grinned snapping its claws open. "Back to the matter at hand."

"NO!" Damien yelled as he got up trying to run at it. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH-OOF!" Suddenly a glass wall formed around Damien and Celine, causing the mayor to ram into it. He shook his head as he opened his eyes pressing his fists on the glass wall in confusion before looking at Wilford in fear, banging on the glass, trying to yell for it to stop, but the glass appeared to be soundproof.

The demon continued to walk forward, causing Wilford to back up. He went to turn and run to find help but was stopped when the creature was suddenly in front of him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall. He gasped, trying to pry its glass hands off of him, staring into its corrupt eyes in fear. "Aww, you poor thing. I almost feel sorry for what I'm about to do... You can blame Dark for this."

"Why... Why are y-you d-doing this?" Wiford choked out, trying so hard to pull its clawed glass hands off of his neck.

The demon's smile fell, glaring at the pink ego before slamming its first into the glass wall. "ARE YOU DAFT?! HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!? DARK MADE ME THIS THING! HE TOOK MY BODY, LEAVING ME NOTHING BUT A BROKEN MIRROR! A COUPLE OF SHARDS OF GLASS, TO SCROUNGE TOGETHER TO CREATE THIS MONSTROSITY I CALL A BODY, SO I WOULDNT DISAPPEAR INTO OBLIVION!" the creature huffed as it calmed down, it's angered eyes staring into Wilford's confused ones. "He took everything from me."

"N-No." Wilford shook his head. "Darky is a lot of things, but he would never take anything for his own benefit... And even if he did... We would never keep that from me."

The creature started to chuckle, shaking its head with a grin on its glass face. "Seems like he's keeping a lot of things from ya." it began, before its eyes cast over to Damien and Celine, who was still banging against the glass. "Like how he's keeping that fact that you can see the twins anytime you'd like from you."

Wilford froze, staring at the demon. "... What?"

"They can split from Dark," it explained. "They become something that is between spirit and human and is able to walk in your plain..." it then glared at the twins growling slightly. "I almost envy them."

Wilford starred from it to the twins, who were staring at him. "But... If they are able to split, then why haven't they?... Why hasn't Darky told me?!"

"You'd think... Darky would ruin his only chance of having control?" the creature spit, turning back to Wilford. "Without those two, the body would be unstable, showing his true form, showing what he truly is... A deceitful demon... A monster."

Tears began to form in Wilford's eyes as he stared at the twins, who were shaking their heads, screaming no on the other side, indicating that they can hear their conversation but he couldn't hear them. He wanted to deny it... To believe that Dark wasn't like this... But if he wasn't... Damien and Celine wouldn't be here.

"Oh don't start with the tears," it growled as it grew out its claws once again. "It won't save you..." it then pressed its claws on his neck, drawing blood, causing Wilford to hiss in pain.

Celine watched the scene, her anger beginning to rise as her red aura started to flare, causing her brother to stop, staring at her in fear. She suddenly let out a high pitch scream, causing Damien to cover her ears, watching as the glass wall shattered into pieces. After that she ran at the demon who stared at her boredly, cracking its neck, making chains form out of nowhere, latching on to her to keep her in place.

The demon then turned back to Wilford. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Wilford Warfstache." It whispered, about to press its claws down on his neck to end the job. "It's a shame we won't meet again."

"NO!" Celine cried out, pulling against the chains. "DON'T HURT WILLIAM, PLEASE!"

The creature froze, its vile grin falling as it slowly turned from Wilford to Celine who was crying looking at the pink ego. They slowly turn back to Wilford, who stared at them in fear, as realization struck them... Realizing that this man was...

"... Colonel?" they whispered pulling their claw away from his neck as Wilford stared at them in confusion.

Wilford stared at the creature for the longest time watching as their eyes dulled down, turning into a warm grey... He knew those eyes... He once knew someone with those eyes and they were once known as... "D... D.A.?"

They looked at their formal friend in shock shaking their head. "I... I thought you were-."

Suddenly a loud screeching filled the air as Anti pixeled right on top of the creature's back clutching a knife in his hand. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Anti snapped as he pulled the creature back.

Wilford fell to the ground with a loud thud, landing on his chest. He shook his head, looking up at the D.A. watching as the green color returned to its eyes as it tried to claw at Anti, who was trying to stab it, still on its back.

Celine watched as the chains disappeared, causing her to run to Wilford, her brother following close behind. She fell to her knees trying to help him up, but her arms went right through him. "Wil?! Wilford are you okay?"

"That... That's the D.A.?" he questioned looking up at Damien, who only stared at him in sadness.

Damien shook his head, closing his eyes. "Not anymore."

Wilford then looked back at Anti and the D.A. who was trying to claw at the glitch.

D.A. screeched shaking, and thrashing trying any way it could to get Anti off of it but to no avail.

"You've messed with the wrong glitch, bitch!" Anti growled as he stabbed it right the head, the knife sticking out as it screeched, falling onto its knees, before landing on its stomach. He hopped off of the glass demon, knowing that it would be back up at any moment, so he didn't waste any time as he grabbed the paper, opening it up and chanting the spell that would bring Marvin here to finish the job.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark stared down at Wilford's unconscious body, holding his cold grey hand, hoping to see his aura flare out, indicating that he was coming out of it, but the aura was nowhere to be seen. Sitting next to him was Marvin, flipping through pages of his book in a frenzy trying to find a spell that could help.

"There has to be one in here. There has to be!" Marvin shook his head still flipping through the book.

"The Host informs Marvin that there is no spell that can pull him back. Only Wilford can do so."

"AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!" Marvin snapped, before turning to Dark who had fear in his pink eyes. He quickly closed the book setting the book down, his eyes still on Dark, who clutched Wil's hand tightly.

Dark felt a few tears stream down his face, turning to bubbles as he shook his head. "I... I don't know what to do for him... That thing could be doing anything to him and all I can do is sit and watch!"

Marvin looked at Wilford then back at Dark, before sighing, placing a hand on his shoulder, getting the now pink ego's attention. "It's... It's gonna be okay, we'll think of something."

Dark stared at the magician for a long time, before closing his eyes, resting his hand over Marvins, when suddenly Marvins body began to glow, causing Dark to open his eyes, staring at him in confusion. "Uh... Marv?"

Marvin blinks before looking at his arm that was glowing green, causing him to stare ahead. "... He found it."

"With that Dark and Marvin, disappeared into a cloud of green smoke... Leaving the Host behind... He wishes them Good luck."

Anti continued to chant the spell, waiting for any sign that Marvin was on his way with the spell. While he was doing that, Wilford managed to lift himself up, shaking his head as he looked at Anti as confusion sets in. "Anti?... What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass!" Anti snapped, chanting the spell again, watching as the glass creature began to stir. "Come on Marv where the fuck are you!?"

"Wil, there is a way to get out." Damien began to explain. "Mirrors are connected to the upside-down. If you can channel through different plains you'll be able to find the ones that lead to the Ego Inc."

"You have Dark's powers now," Celine added. "Demons are able to channel through this place... But in order for this to work, you have to wake up."

"B-But... I-I don't know how to! I feel like I'm in a nightmare I can't wake up from!" Wilford argued looking around.

"It's okay, we'll help you." Celine smiled, but her attention was brought back to the creature that began to slowly sit up.

It slowly pulled itself up off the ground, growling to itself as it reached up, clutching the knife that was stuck in its head, before yanking it out with a quick pull. It held the knife tightly in its claws, letting out a low growl as its green eyes stared into Anti's blue ones, whos were now full of fear.

"Oh shit," Anti whispered dropping the paper.

It then let out a screech chucking the knife at Anti, expecting it to stab right through Anti's head, but a bright flash came out of nowhere when Marvin formed out of nowhere lifting his arm as he created a force field around him and Anti watching as the knife made an impact on the force field but not even chipping the surface. The creature blinked, before growling.

"Took you long enough!" Anti snapped punching Marvin's shoulder.

"Took you long enough to find it!" Marvin shot back causing Anti to roll his eyes.

Dark coughed, waving the smoke away, before looking around, finding that he was in his void. But was surrounded by a purple force field. He went to touch it when he noticed that his hand was grey. The ego blinked before looking down to find that he was wearing his suit. He was back in his body? But how? "How am I-?" Dark slowly looked up to see Marvin and Anti, but his eyes stayed on the glitch. "Anti?!"

"Sup Darky dear?" Anti grinned, waving at Dark.

Dark then stared at Marvin in anger. "What the hell is going on... WHY IS HE HERE!?"

"NOWS NOT THE TIME DARK!" Marvin snapped, trying to keep the force field up, but his features soften as the demon let out another screech, running full force at the force field, ramming it with its head, sending it and the three egos flying back.

The force field broke as they land on the ground with a hard thud. Dark rolled, landing on his chest with a grunt as he slowly lifted his head, staring at the creature, who was staring back at him, with anger in its eyes.

"YOU!" it growled as it began to run on all fours, its claws digging into the ground as it ran.

Dark rolled on to his back trying to back up as it came after him, fear in his eyes as it drew near, but before it could so much as touch him, Marvin stepped in front of Dark and aimed his wand at the creature his eyes glowing purple as lightning shot out of the wand hitting it right in the head, watching as it flew back. Marvin then looked down at Dark, taking him by the hand and helping him up. He then turned to Wilford who was concentrating on waking up, but was having a hard time, his body becoming transparent for a few seconds before becoming solid once more. Marvin did want to try to use his powers to help him, but there was a limit to his powers and he wanted to use what was left on the creature, which means he only has one shot. "Dark, go help Wilford wake up, now!"

Dark gave him a nod as he turned to the pink ego, running toward him.

Wilford starred at his hands, able to see through them, but he wouldn't fully disappear. In fact, his hold was fading. "I.. I can't do it!" he squints his eyes shut, shaking his head.

"Just keep trying Wil," Celine whispered trying to hold his shoulder for support, only for her hand to go through him.

"Yeah just think like-." Damien froze, looking up to see... "Dark?!"

Wilford's eyes snapped open, seeing Dark standing in front of him, back in his own body. Wilford backed away, staring at the dark ego in confusion. "Darky?... How did you get-!?"

"It was Marvin... He brought me here." Dark quickly explained, looking at the creature for a second before turning back to Wilford. "Listen to me. You need to wake up and create a portal through the mirror in your vanity so we can get out."

"Why can't you?" Wilford whispered looking around.

"I got your powers Wil I don't know how to use them!" Dark snapped, his patience thinning but he took in a deep breath a before he spoke. "Look Wil you can do this. I'll be here to help you... I'll always be there to-."

"Will you?" Wilford snarked under his breath, looking down at the ground unable to see the confusion in Dark's face.

Dark was quiet for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulders. "Just listen to me and you'll get through this alright?"

Wilford pressed his mouth shut, before nodding, waiting for him to speak again.

"Good, now close your eyes," Dark instructed, watching as he closed his eyes. "Imagine a door right in front of you, all you see is that door nothing else got it? ... Do you see it?"

"Y-Yeah," Wilford answered his features softening, his body beginning to fade.

"Good, now reach for that door and place your hand on the doorknob." Dark whispered watching as Wilford began to fade more and more. "Now open that door."

"It... It's open." Wilford whispered, squinting his eyes.

"Good... Now walk through." Dark whispered, watching as Wilford completely vanished, causing the Dark ego to sigh... It was only up to Wilford now.

"The Host continued to pace the room when suddenly Wilford's aura returns. His eyes snapping open as he gasped."

Just like the Host said, Wilford's eyes snapped open as he gasped, sitting up, finding that he was in his bed. He blinked, feeling the now-familiar pain course through his body, causing him to look down at his hand, finding that it was grey, surrounded by a red and blue aura, he was back in Dark body. He then gasped as he looked at the vanity, getting up from the bed, before noticing the Host standing next to it. "Hosty! They're... They're-."

"The Host knows that they are in Dark's void, and also knows that it's up to Wilford to get them out." the Host whispers as he moves to the side.

Wilford gave him a nod as he walked over to the mirror, looking at it with determination. He began to concentrate, his eyes turning black as he watches a tiny portal begins to form, the whole getting bigger and bigger every second.


	23. Chapter 23

After Wilford vanished Dark stood up as the twins backed away before all three of them heard screeching, turning to see Marvin and Anti fend the creature off. Marvin blasting it with lightening as Anti threw knives at it, keeping it back but even that won't hold it back for long. "Guys! We have to get to the upside-down!" Dark shouted.

"We have to trap it first!" Marvin shouted, before turning to Anti. "Anti charge!"

Anti gave him a nod as he looked at the creature, running after the creature before jumping, kicking it right in the face. His hands then formed into fists as he gave it a left hook, a right hook and a sucker punch, watching as it fell back with a screech. But Anti was caught off guard as it kicked him right in the stomach, sending him flying, landing right next to Marvin, who had a wand aimed at the creature, his eyes glowing purple, chanting a traping spell, watching as it got up on all fours, staring at him in anger. "Gotcha," he whispered as he cast the spell watching as a ball of purple lighting was heading toward the creature.

The creature growled as it suddenly stood up, catching the lightning in mid-air, clutching in its hands.

Marvin and Anti, who was now sitting up, stared in horror watching as a vile grin formed in its glass features. "It's able to adapt?" Marvin whispered as he backed up.

It darkly chucked as it reared its claw back, throwing the spell right at Marvin, but before it could hit the magician, Anti got up and knocked Marvin out of the way, the spell hitting him right in the chest a bubble forming around Anti.

Marvin shook his head before gasping, looking up to see Anti banging on the bubble in terror. "ANTI WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Anti gave him a scowl. "YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TRAPPED WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO, LET IT HAPPEN!?"

Before Marvin could speak, the creature snatched the magician by the leg, dragging him forward lifting him up in the air, grinning as Anti began to bang on the bubble staring in fear, unable to break the bubble.

The creature chuckled, looking into Marvin's horror-filled eyes. "You tried but you failed... As always."

"Put him down now!" Dark shouted, running at it. "Or I'll-!"

The creature then spun around, throwing the magician at Dark, knocking him down on impact.

"STOP IT!" Anti shouted, banging against the bubble. "DON'T HURT THEM!"

The creature only grinned as he began to circle the bubble, looking into Anti's angered eyes. "As for you." it began, tapping the bubble with its claws. "Willing to sacrifice yourself to keep one of them safe but they still continue to scold you... To reject you."

Marvin's features soften as he started from the creature to Anti.

"Shut up!" Anti snapped, turning away from it.

"Always trying to do the right thing. In hopes, it would redeem Yourself." it continued. "Hoping you won't be lonely any longer... Hoping to have a fam-."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Anti snapped, forming a knife, trying to stab through the bubble but to no avail.

The creature just smirked before its head snapped fully around, staring at Dark, his smile completely falling as it growled. "As for you." it suddenly crawled on all fours, knocking Marvin out of the way and sending the twins flying back as it grabbed Dark by the neck, slamming him into a glass wall it just formed.

Dark choked, trying to pry its claws off his neck but it was all in vain. His eyes snapping open, staring into the creatures green corrupt eyes.

"I've waited a long time for this," it growled, growing its claws out. "I've waited so long for you to somehow lose your hold on my prison and set me free so that I can make you suffer for what you've done."

".. D-D.A... I-I-."

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!" It shouted pressing down on his neck. "NOT WHAT AFTER YOU DID TO ME!... NOT WHAT AFTER YOU DID TO WILLIAM! LYING TO HIM, MANIPULATING HIM INTO THINKING YOU'RE HIS FRIEND BUT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER. A SOULLESS DEMON, TRICKING HIM TO DO YOUR BIDDING!"

Marvin groaned as he sat up, gasping when the creature placed its claws on Dark's chest, ready to kill him at any moment. He sat up, trying to think of something when an idea formed in his head. He then looked at Dark his eyes glowing purple once more as he sent the idea to his mind.

Dark's features soften, the idea forming in his head as he heard the creature let out a growl.

"But not anymore," it whispered as he looked up at Dark. "Any last words?"

"Yeah... Hope you like pink." Dark grinned as he snapped his fingers the black void suddenly becoming a bright pink, instantly blinding the creature, who was used to the darkness.

The twins suddenly came out of nowhere using whatever energy they had to send the creature flying back, watching as Dark fell to the ground. They then helped Dark up. Damien being the first to speak. "Get you and the others out."

"What about you two?" Dark asked, looking at them in concern.

"We'll be alright," Celine whispered. "It can't hurt us... Now go hurry!"

Dark gave them a nod as he ran to Marvin. "Time to go. Get Anti and have him open a portal to the upside down."

"On it," he whispered as he got out his wand aiming it at Anti.

"Wait whiskers what are you doing?!" Anti snapped as he backed up further in the bubble.

Marvin cast a spell making the bubble and Anti shrink into the size of a soccer ball. He then put his wand away, noticing that the creature was slowly getting up. "Time to go!" He yelled as he grabbed the orb that held Anti, beginning to run, Dark following in suit. "Anti, portal!"

Anti stared ahead as his eyes turned black, a portal forming in front of them. They didn't waste any time as they ran through it.

Dark ran through the portal with the others, ending up in the upside-down, Anti closing the portal behind them. He sighed, about to brush his hair out of his eyes when he caught a glimpse of his hand, realizing that he was back in Wilford's body. But he didn't care about that as he turned to Marvin who was panting, clutching the orb that held a tired Anti. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're-." Marvin froze when a screech filled the air, jumping when they see a claw scratch in the middle of the air right behind them, pulling down, creating a portal. "It's coming!"

"Guys look ahead!" Anti shouted.

They both look ahead to see a portal open, revealing Wilford, who was back in Dark's body, concentrating on keeping the portal open.

"Wil." Dark sighed, relieved that head it. He turned around, able to see the creature angry green eyes. "LET'S GO!" Dark shouted as they began to run.

The creature broke through with a loud screech, looking at Dark with anger in its eyes as it ran after them on all fours.

Wilford watched as they ran, his worry building when he watched the D.A. chase after them. "GUYS HURRY!"

Dark ran with all his might, turning his head to see that the creature was gaining on them. He quickly snapped his head forward, seeing that the portal was right there. "JUMP MARVIN!"

Marvin did so, going right through the mirror, Wilford moving out of his way but still holding the portal open. Dark followed Marvin's footsteps, jumping through the mirror, but the creature suddenly reached into their plain, grabbing Dark by the arm, trying to pull him back.

"DARK!" Marvin shouted, grabbing a hold of his other arm trying to keep him from going back into the mirror.

Wilford watched in horror but was unable to do anything because he had to keep the portal up, so he didn't split Dark in half when he closed it.

"Marvin manages to pull him out fully but it still held on, its arm being exposed to the earthly plane, giving The Host an idea as he forms a bat in his hands."

"I can't hold it!" Marvin shouted, trying to hold on.

Dark turned to the creature watching as it growled trying to pull him in when the Host came out of nowhere, hitting its arm with a bat, causing its arm to shatter into a million pieces. The once dark ego cringed at the sound of its loud screeching as it went back into the mirror where Wilford finally closed it.

Wilford fell to his knees, ignoring how his leg bones cracked and ached as he panted, his head lowering.

Everyone laid frozen, panting out of shock until Anti broke the silence. "Can I be let out now?!"

Marvin stared at him boredly as he got up. "Can't wait for a second can ya?" he whispered as he walked over to his bag, pulling out a powder. He then turned to the bubble, chanting a spell that turned Anti and the bubble back to their regular size. He then held the powder out and blew into his hand, the powder landing on the bubble making it pop instantly, Anti landing on the floor with a yelp. Marvin then helped him up. "There happy?"

Dark huffed brushing his pink hair back as he sighed, before turning to the Host, who had blood dripping down his cheeks. "Thank you Host," he whispered.

"The Host makes the bat disappear as he turns to Dark, saying you're welcome under his breathe."

Dark gave him a nod, before turning to Wilford who still had his head down, his hair covering his face. "Wil are you alright?"

Wilford was quiet for the longest time, his body beginning to tremble as his aura danced out, his voice was nothing but a whisper as he spoke. "... You lied to me."


	24. Chapter 24

Both Anti and Marvin turned to Wilford, and Dark, staring between the two as Wilford's aura flared out slightly, causing them to back away, keeping their mouth shut. Even the Host pressed his lips together, backing away as he held his arms, cowering slightly.

Dark blinked, staring at Wilford in confusion, tilting his head. "What?"

"Is it true?" Dark questioned as he lifted his head, anger in Wilford's eyes. "You were keeping Damien from me... Keeping Celine from me?!"

Dark's confused turned into fear, as he backed away. "I... I... Wil I-."

"After all this time... After all this fucking time I had a chance to see them again... Yet you kept it from me?!" Wilford snapped as he stood up, prowling toward Dark with clenched fists. "DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN YOU PUT ME THROUGH!? THOSE HOURS, CRYING INTO MY PILLOW AT NIGHT THINKING THAT THEY WERE LONG GONE." Wilford snapped as he looked down. "You said that they were a part of you, but you didn't say I could see them any time I wanted!"

"Wilford, " Dark backed away shaking his head as a lump began to form in his heart. "Please I-."

"Why didn't you tell me?... Why would you keep a thing like this away from me?!"

"Believe me Wil, I did want to tell you I really did... I... I just got scared." Dark tried to explain.

"I need to know right now... Is everything that the D.A. has said is true?" Wilford closed his eyes for a second. "Is it true that you are using them... Is it true that you took the D.A.'s body?" he whispered looking up at Dark

"W... Wil I don't know how to answer-."

"Is. It. true. Dark... Tell me!"

Dark stared into Wilford's angered eyes before he sighed as he cast his head down, squinting his eyes shut. "Yes... Yes, it's true," he whispered as he looked up, seeing that Wilford's angered features were replaced with hurt and heartbreak. "I took the D.A.'s body because I needed a vessel to leave that house with and the only way to do that was through the twins... Without them, my form wouldn't be stable. And... I did lie to you, telling you that the twins were gone, because I... I didn't care to tell you at first... I was a selfish creature back then, I only cared for my own needs." Dark paused, seeing at Wilford had his head down, his fists still clenched together, beginning to tremble. "Wil..." Dark whispered as he placed a hand on Wilford's shoulder. "Please believe me when I tell you that I am truly sor-." Dark was cut short when Wilford suddenly reached up, grabbing him by the neck, causing him to choke.

Dark tried to pull his arm handoff, staring at him in fear, watching as he slowly looked up at him with black soulless eyes, black tears streaming down his face as he stared at him in anger. "Wil... P-Please!"

"WIL!" Marvin snapped watching as Wilford slammed Dark into the wall.

"You're not sorry," Wilford whispered, his voice deep and demonic as he spoke. "Demons like you are not remorseful."

"WILFORD STOP RIGHT NOW!" Marvin snapped trying to walk toward them but Wilford cracked his neck, sending him, the Host, and Anti flying back, hitting the far wall.

"Wilford, p-please I wanted to tell you I-."

"You took the D.A.'s body from them," Wilford growled his hands turning into black claws. "YOU TOOK MY FRIENDS FROM ME!"

Marvin then turned to Anti nodding his head, watch as Anti gave him a nod back before prowling toward Wilford.

Dark squint his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face, as he shook his head. "I didn't m-mean t-to hurt you... I'm sorry."

Wilford growled as he placed his new claws on Dark's chest."No amount of apologies are gonna save you from me ripping your damn heart ou-." Before Wilford could finish his sentence Anti pounced on his back, pulling him off the now pink ego who fell to his knees sucking in air.

Wilford backed away, trying to reach for Anti, yelling out of anger. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Not a chance old man." Anti snapped as he grabbed a hold of his arms.

Marvin then ran over to Dark, helping him up, before turning back to Wilford, watching as he thrashed bearing his now pointed teeth. "What's happening to him?"

"His... That's what happens if I get too angry." Dark explained as he looked up. "My shell cracks... Showing what's really underneath."

"What do we do?" Marvin whispered, looking at Wilford in fear.

"We have to calm him down. He's not himself at the moment so we don't want him to do something he might regret." Dark explained as he got up.

"We'll calm him down, you need to leave," Marvin explained turning to Dark.

"What I'm not gonna leave him like this-."

"You are his main target right now!" Marvin said. "He won't calm down if you're here."

Dark stared at the magician with pain in his eyes before looking at Wilford, who was slamming his back against the wall, Anti being slammed into the wall. He sighed as he closed his eyes nodding his head.

"Okay, go wait in the hall, we'll calm him down," Marvin demanded, watching as Dark got up, and ran for the door. "Anti try and calm him down!" Marvin called out as he opened his book.

"Come on Cotton candy, you heard him... Calm down will ya-."

Wilford growled as he grabbed Anti by the hair, flipping him over his head, slamming him into the ground. He then roared as he slashing him with his claws leaving cuts on his face and chest.

Anti's eyes turned black as he growled, growing his claws out, slashing his face. He then turned around on his back, kicking Wilford in the chest, sending him flying. The glitch then kicked his legs up, landing on his feet, snapping his claws open, bearing his pointed teeth as well. "I'm this fucking close to-."

"ANTI I SAID CALM!"

"YOU FUCKING TRY AND CALM A DEMON DOWN!" Anti snapped staring at Marvin. He then turned to Wilford who tried slashing him, but he backed up just in time.

Both the demons began to circle each other, both growling but Anti began to speak. "Calm on Wil I know claws and sharp teeth are not your thing."

Wilford ignored him as he ran at Anti, who was about to hit him but Wilford slid on the ground, using his leg to swipe Anti's feet from under him, watching as he hit the ground. He then grabbed Anti by the hair about to stab into his chest.

"WILFORD STOP!"

Wilford snapped his head up, looking up to see Dark looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"DARK I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Marvin shouted, flipping through the book. "Come on there has to be-."

"The Host walked beside Marvin, slowly closing his book, as he walks toward Dark and Wilford, for he had an idea."

Wilford let out a screech as he ran at Dark, ramming him the stomach, sending him flying.

Dark's back hit the wall as he fell to the floor. He looked up in a daze, but when he heard a screech, causing him to shake his head, looking up in fear seeing Wilford was running at him with his claws out ready to strike when.

"The Host forms in front of Dark, staring in the direction of where Wilford was. The body that Wilford was in suddenly stops, freezing like a statue." The Host whispered, blood streaming down his face once more.

Wilford was left frozen, causing him to stare down in confusion. He let out a screech as he tried to move but was unable to. He then glared at Dark, still trying to run him, bearing his pointed teeth.

"Wil?... Wilford, it's okay it's okay." Marvin began as he stood in front of Wilford who was now growling at him. "Wilford please calm down... I know you..." the magician tried, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You're not like this, you don't want to hurt anyone... Just please calm down... You're... You're scaring us."

Slowly Wilford stopped growling as his features softened, his black eyes turning back to red and blue as he stared at Marvin in confusion. "M-Marvy?" he whispered as is teeth began to turn back to normal.

Marvin sighed in relief, as he looked at The Host nodding his head.

"Wilford is finally able to move again, falling to his hands and knees in fear as Marvin comfort's him."

"M-Marvy I'm so sorry!" Wilford whimpered as he squints his eyes shut tears escaping from his closed eyelids. "I don't know what came over me... I... I."

"Sh, sh it's okay now," Marvin whispered, rubbing his back, careful not to dislodge a disk. "It's okay."

Dark watched as Marvin comfort Wilford before he slowly got up, walking toward them, watching as Marvin looked at him, before backing away. Dark then turned back to a sobbing Wilford. He waited for a moment. "W-Wil," he whispered, trying to place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm."

"No!" Wilford snapped, as he sat up, staring at Dark who snatched his hand away in shock. "Don't touch me... You did this."

Dark stared him, his mustache drooping as he shook his head. "Wil."

Wilford shook his head as he slowly looked down at his long black claws that didn't change back yet. "So this is what you are... You weren't really my friend... You're just a demon... A monster."

Dark gasped as he backed away, tears beginning to stream down his face, before floating into bubbles.

"Just... Get out of my room," Wilford whispered as he closes his eyes.

"But-."

"I SAID GET OUT!" Wilford shouted, glaring at him as his aura flared out.

Dark flinched back staring at him in hurt. He slowly backed away as he hugged himself. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" he sobbed as he ran out of the room.

Marvin and the Host remained silent as Wilford began to sob, covering his face, his heart feeling like it was breaking. The magician walked over to Wilford as he kneeled down, pulling into a hug, feeling him cling to him, burying his head into his shoulder.

"The Host turns to Anti who was laying there for a long time, wondering if he's okay."

Anti listed his hand, giving him a thumbs-up, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm good... Just... Just gonna lay here for a bit."

The D.A. watched through the mirror watching as Wilford sat there in tears, causing it to turn away, running further into the upside-down. It needed a new plan.

Bim was in his room, reading over his script when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up from his paper before setting it down, getting up, and heading toward the door. "Coming," he called out as he unlocked his door, opening up to find Dark stare down at him with tears in his eyes. "Wil? Are you okay? What happ?" He yelped when the now pink ego pulled him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. The show host blinked before hugging him back. "It's okay Wil I'm here buddy. I'm here."

Dark held him tightly as he sobbed harder, unable to get the look that Wilford gave him out of his head. He never thought he needed hugs in his life until this moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Later that night, Wilford was laying in his bed, his pink blanket wrapped around his-... Dark's body as he curled in on himself, his arms wrapped securely around Darks legs, pain shooting up his spine, but he didn't care. Dark's aching body was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He just stares at the wall, tears falling onto his pillow every so often, unable to shake the aching feeling in his heart. His own best friend lied to him, kept him from the two most important people that he thought had long since past when in truth, they were right here this whole time. So close and yet so far.

"The host will turn in for the night and come back to check on Wilford in the morning. The Host then walks toward the door, the magician waving him off."

"Thank you Host. We'll see you tomorrow."

"The Host wishes Marvin goodnight as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him."

After that host left, Marvin slowly walked up to the bed, sitting next to Wilford, who had his back toward him. He stayed quiet for a moment, before placing a hand on his cold shoulder. "I'll put you under again so you can get some sleep okay?" he watched as he gave him a small nod still staring at the wall. Marvin was hesitant about his next words but he went with them anyway. "I know Dark messed up really bad but he-."

"I don't want to talk about him," Wilford whispered, curling in deeper.

"But Wil-."

"I said I don't want to talk about him!" Wilford snapped, before letting out a sniffle more tears developing in his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh. "Please."

Marvin looked at him for the longest time before he sighed, turning away. "Okay, buddy we don't have to talk about it right now just-." Marvin's eyes began to glow as he placed a hand over Wilford's head. "Just sleep for now."

Wilford's red and blue eyes turned green once more before drifting off to sleep, the tension leaving his body as he eased up, snoring soundly into his pillow.

Marvin slowly pulled his hands away, frowning at the switched ego before turning to Anti, who was sitting on a pixel-like chair, holding an ice pack on his head, hissing in pain. The magician slowly got up walking toward the glitch. "How do you feel?" he asked as he sat next to him.

"Like a little ray of sunshine." Anti grinned receiving an eye roll from Marvin.

Marvin then rubbed his hands together, causing them to glow. "I'll help with the cuts," he whispered hovering his hand over a cut on his head, causing it to disappear. He then moved on the other cuts, both egos remained silent as the magician worked. Marvin would occasionally glance at Anti, who just kept his eyes on the ground like he was in deep thought.

After a minute of silence, Marvin decided to break it. "What you did today was very dangerous Anti."

"Oh come on I fought worse demons than Dark-."

"That's not what I meant." Marvin interrupted watching as Anti pressed his mouth shut, casting his eyes away from him. "You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way anything could have happened-."

"Like I said I wasn't gonna let that happen to you," Anti said, crossing his arms. "I care for your safety."

"But why?... I just want to know why you care? Why would you take a bullet for me? Why would you care if Dark and Wilford are friends? Why Is this so important?" Marvin didn't receive an answer, Anti just remained quiet so he used this opportunity to speak. "When you were in the bubble, the D.A. said something about you wanting to be redeemed-."

"Don't," Anti growled glaring at the magician.

"Well isn't it true?!... Is this why you're suddenly so helpful to us?" Marvin questioned. "I just want to know why the change of heart? Is it true that you want to be redeemed-?"

"I don't want to talk about it so lets just fucking drop it or I'll-!"

"Stop!"

Anti's mouth suddenly pressed shut, causing him to stare in shock. He then remembered that he was still under that will bending spell, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Just... Stop yelling okay?" Marvin sighed, watching as the glitch just looked down with a scowl. Marvin pressed his mouth shut for a second. "Just... Please answer my questions." He waited for him to speak, but the glitch pressed his mouth shut, shaking his head. Marvin looked at him with sternness in his eyes, about to do something he might regret, but he needed answers. "If you're not gonna answer me freely... Then you leave me no choice."

Anti blinked, looking up at Marvin. "What are you-?"

"Anti, I command you to answer my questions when I ask them... did you really cast corporis verto to help Dark and Wilford?"

Anti tried to keep quiet but his voice worked against him. "Y-Yes, I d-did."

"Is it because you care about them? because you care about us?"

Anti pressed his mouth shut, but he gave him a nod, squinting his eyes shut as he tried to gain control. "P-Please stop I-."

"Why do you care, Anti?... Why are you so set on getting redeemed?"

Anti's eyes became glassy as he quickly closed them, his mouth pressed shut as he shook his head, using all of his will power to not answer but his hold was fading.

"Anti why do you care? Why do you want to be redeemed?"

"P-Please d-don't make m-me-."

"I want you to answer the question," Marvin demands, watching as tears began to run down Anti's cheeks. "Why do you want to redeem-?"

"Cause I'm fucking lonely okay?!" Anti snapped, glaring at Marvin with watery eyes. He watched as Marvin's features soften looking at the glitch in shock. "You think I was fucking joking when I said I was lonely?!" Anti couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he cast his eyes to the ground. "I was a careless asshole back then. All I ever wanted to do was torment Jack... Torment you and the egos..."

Marvin remained quiet, remaining quiet as the glitch spoke, sniffling as he spoke.

"But over time... After watching you... And-and the other Septiceyes... After seeing h-how close you guys were... How y-you always h-had each other's backs... It made me realize... That I had no one." Anti whispered wrapping his arms around his knees, his chin resting on his knees, the tears still flowing from his eyes. "No one to talk to, n-no one to have m-my back... No one I c-could call f-family... Home."

Marvin watched the glitch in silence, before casting his eyes to the ground, listening to him as he continued to speak.

"I wanted what you had so badly so I thought instead of causing trouble... Maybe I could help someone... anyone to get your attention and hopefully redeem my self." Anti went on to explain lifting his head up. "S-So when I noticed that Dark and Wilford were having issues I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to show you that I want to do something right... That I've changed... And maybe y-you... You could be my friend."

Anti slowly shook his head as more tears streamed down his face. "But I only made things worse. Wilford h-hates Dark... They're nowhere close to changing back... They-they will be stuck l-like this and it's all b-because of me." Anti let out a sob as he hid into his knees. "N-No matter what I do I'll always b-be the bad guy... I'll never be... Redeemed." the glitch hugged his legs tightly shaking his head. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done! I... 

Marvin stared at the crying ego with sadness in his eyes, watching as he went silent, sobbing into his knees. Guilt started to build within the magician, not realizing how much he was suffering. After a second or two, he turned back to Anti placing a hand in his shoulder, feeling him flinch, looking up at him with shock in his now irritated septic green eyes. "It's okay Anti... It's okay... You're trying to make it right... I know that now."

Anti just sniffled wiping the tears away, looking up at Marvin with timid eyes, almost leaning into his hand. It was the first physical contact he ever had that didn't leave any sort of pain.

"You... Remember when you said that... I didn't understand what it was like to be a villain?" Marvin watched as he gave him a nod, causing him to grin. "Well... That's not entirely true."

Anti blinked tilting his head, before watching him take his mask off revealing four marking on his forehead that matched the markings on his mask, only they were all black.

"Like you... I was once considered a villain." Marvin explained, looking down at his mask, reflecting on a dark time. There are many types of magicians out there, but the worse kind only worked in the dark arts... Dark magicians, we like to call them... I was one of them." he then motioned to the markings. Each cult would have a marking somewhere on their body... Mine so happened to be branded on my forehead."

"Wait... You were part of a cult?" Anti questioned arching and eyebrow.

Marvin pressed his mouth shut, giving him a nod as he closed his eyes. "The worst one that I hope you never encounter."

Anti cast his eyes down, questions swimming in his head. "How... How did you get out of it... How did you change?"

Marvin smiled looking ahead with a chuckle. "Jackie," he explained, a picture forming into his hands. He looked down at it to see Jackie holding the camera with one hand while wrapping his other arm around Marvin, who was rolling his eyes in the picture holding a book. "He was my arch enemy back then, but... He saw something that wasn't full of darkness... He saw the good. So he made it his life mission to change my ways." he then cast his eyes over to his mask, flipping it around to see a note written on the inside of the mask that said. 'To my favorite rival, love Jackie'. Marvin smiled at the letter. "He was successful."

Anti looked at the mask then up at Marvin watching as he put the mask back on, turning to him.

"So yes... I do understand you... Because I was once like you... And if I can change and redeem myself." he then placed a hand on Anti's shoulder. "Then you can too."

Anti stared at him for the longest time, a few tears escaping his eyes but his lips pulled into a smile, but he quickly shook his head, wiped his eyes and cleared his throat as he looked away. "Uh um... Th-Thanks Marv."

"Anytime." Marvin's eyes then trailed over to the clock, seeing that it was late. "Let's get some sleep and try to fix this tomorrow." Marvin began as he got up walking over to the closet. "I'll get you a blanket."

"No need I don't sleep-." Anti yelped when he was suddenly floating in the air. He looked at Marvin in shock seeing that he had a hand out that was glowing green. He watched as the magician smiled, snapping his fingers as a giant bean bag like bed formed under Anti.

He then let Anti go watching as Anti landed on it with a grunt.

Anti shook his head before trying to get up. "Didn't you hear me!? I said I-I... Don't... Hmm." Anti slowly leaned back into the bean bag. He had never laid on anything this soft in his life. He let out a yawn as his eyes began to droop.

"You don't sleep huh?" Marvin said with a grin, throwing the blanket over him, tucking it in for him. "Well you should try it, might be less of a dick."

"F-Fuck you." Anti yawned again, snuggling into the blanket.

Marvin just chuckled as he walked over to the light switch. "Get some sleep."

"Hmm... Goodnight... Whiskers." Anti whispered as he rolled to his side, drifting off.

"Goodnight... Glitch." Marvin then turned off the light, heading for his bed as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Bim walked down the hall, heading to his room, two mugs in his hands, one white, the other pink, both filled with hot chocolate. He managed to reach his room, as he gently twisted his doorknob and pushed the door open, looking in to see the Wilford look-alike sitting at the foot of his bed, wrapped in a blanket, staring ahead, bubbles hovering over him indicating that he was crying. The show host gave him a look of sympathy as he walked in, getting his attention. "Hey, Wil... I'm back," he whispered as he walked across the room holding out the pink mug to Dark, who took it into his shaky grasp.

Bim then sat next to him looking at his mug for a second before turning back to Dark who just continued to stare ahead, taking small sips of his hot chocolate, sniffling a bit. He remained quiet before he broke it. "Do you... Want to talk about it?"

Dark remained silent slowly shaking his head no, as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

Bim cast his eyes back down, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood when an idea formed in his head. He turned to Dark with a smile, setting his mug down, walking over to his desk, getting Dark's attention. The show host went to a shelf pulling out a box, turning to the pink ego. "How about a distraction?" he said holding out a box that read cards against humanity. "Come to think of it, we always use to play this the day before a big show... What do you say?"

Dark didn't know why but his mood started to lighten up upon seeing the box and seeing a smile on Bim's fave just made him feel a little bit happier. He sniffled, setting his mug down as he wiped the tears from his face. "I'd like that," he whispered as he stood up, both heading for Bim's table.

...

The Colonel stormed through the manor, anger clear in his features, his shooty drawn, his shooting finger itching, waiting to pull the trigger on that prick detective. "DETECTIVE!" he shouted before glaring at the D.A. "Are you hiding him from me?!" He snapped, pushing the D.A. aside rather harshly.

"Colonel please calm-."

"DETECTIVE!" The Colonel went on, searching for the very man that took his friends from him.

The scene jumped to the Colonel and Abe at gunpoint, the D.A. close behind the angry mustached man.

"You'd better choose your next words carefully, Colonel!" Abe growled, aiming the gun at the Colonel.

"Only my friends get to call me by that name and you, sir, are NO friend of mine!"

"Colonel! Stop this! Abe had nothing to do with-!"

"Well, you're one to talk about friends you MURDERER!" Abe shot back, the crack of thunder following after he said that vary word.

"Abe, please this is not helping-."

"I didn't kill anybody!" The Colonel shook his head. "This is MADNESS!"

"Colonel... Abe, listen to me it's the-."

"Oh, you wanna talk about madness?" Abe began lowering the gun for a second as he spoke before holding it back up. "Madness is stealing your best friend's wife."

"Colonel give me the gun now!" The D.A. tried to take his shooty, but he pushed them back, turning back to Abe as the detective spoke.

"Madness is squeezing him for cash to fund your own sick sexual exploits with that very woman-!"

"SHUT UP!" The Colonel snapped, feeling his anger rise, his eyes suddenly becoming pink as his anger continued to grow.

"C-Colonel?"

"Madness is plotting the death of your childhood friend because you CAN'T HANDLE THE-."

BANG!

The D.A. gasped, looking at Abe in horror, as the Colonel shot him right in the heart. "COLONEL!" The D.A. watched as Abe's back hit the wall, slowly sliding down as the life drained from his eyes. They then turned to the Colonel, who stared off, anger in his pink eyes, clutching the gun rather tightly in his hand. They knew that they needed to get that gun away from him. "Colonel give me the gun now!" The D.A. tried to take the gun, but he was resisting, pulling the gun back as he growled, staring at the D.A. with his angered pink eyes. "Colonel please I just want to help-."

BANG!

The D.A. gasped, staring ahead as a ringing noise buzzed through their ears, sudden pain coursing through their chest as they lifted their hands up, finding that they were covered in blood... their blood. They slowly look up at the Colonel, who features soften as his eyes turn back to brown shaking his head in fear. "W-William?" They whispered in a raspy voice, slowly reaching out, when they leaned back, falling over the railing, watching as the Colonel tried to reach them, but to no avail.

"No. It was an accident!" The Colonel cried, watching as they fell.

The DA felt as if they were falling forever yet at the same time it ended with a quick fast cracking noise as their body hit the hard ground, their vision going black as they hear the Colonel's last words.

"I swear."

The D.A. shivered at the memory, unable to get the look on the colonel's face when they were shot. They remember it like it just happened yesterday. The D.A. never blamed William for this. It wasn't his fault, he was acting out of blind rage. He didn't know right from wrong at the time.

All these years, they thought he was somewhere out there, pushing up daisies in a lonely unmarked grave, yet here he was, the same when they last saw him... Well... Almost the same.

At first, they didn't recognize him at all. The name Wilford and the color pink threw them off but after he said their name, they knew right then and there who he was. But it was like looking at a different person... 

'I'm one to talk' they thought as they looked down at their broken glass hand that was beginning to reform once more, still deep in thought.

Deep down, they were glad that William was still alive, glad to see someone from the past, glad that their friend was still here... But why was he so deranged... So lost looking... Why was he-?

Suddenly memories began to flood through the D.A.'s mind, memories of waking up in the upside-down, standing in front of the body of Actor Mark, standing in front of the mayor and the seer both irradiating blue and red.

D:He took everything from us. He trapped us in here with this broken shell and no way out!

C: Look I know you have questions and I can answer everything right now.

C: But death does not mean the same thing here... This doesn't have to be the end.

D:Your body... Broken as it may be, it's still out there.

C: The same way that I brought you here, is the same way that I can send you back.

D:I know I can trust Celine. And if you trust us just... Let me in. We can fix this... Together.

C:I won't force this on you. You have a choice here. Just know this is the only way you can escape.

"... Okay... I trust you".

Suddenly the D.A.'s vision began to fade as they pushed further and further away from Celine and Damien, the mayor looking at the D.A. with determination in his eyes.

D:This'll work... I promise.

Suddenly the D.A. woke up, they're vision blurry and grey before their eyes slowly adjusted to the room, the color coming back. Slowly they got up from the ground, their bones aching and cracking, their neck stiff. They walk around looking around the room before their eyes landed on a figure in front of them causing them to jump, but they eased realizing it was a partly dressed Colonel sitting down in front of them, with Damien's cane cradled in his hands.

"Oh no! No! It's okay." the colonel said with a whisper, holding up his hand as he slowly stood up.

The D.A. let out a sigh of relief. "Colonel," they whispered, glad that he was okay.

The colonel slowly walked forward, his smile only growing but there was something in that smile that was... Off to the D.A. but they didn't know what. "I-I thought you were dead."

The D.A.'s smile wavered as they cast their eyes to the ground. "Colonel... I was dead... But Damien... Celine, they brought me-."

"I-I-I mean, of course, you're not dead!" he shouted in a small fit of excitement before looking confused, walking toward the D.A. who just stared in confusion. "You're not- how could you be dead?" he questioned walking around the table pointing at the D.A. "I mean, I-I wouldn't have killed you. I-I didn't kill you."

The D.A. watched as he walked over to the desk next to them, gently setting the cane down, his crazed smile only growing.

"I mean, of cour-I-I... Of course!" he began, turning from the desk before turning back to it, his smile unwavering but his eyes full of pain and confusion. "I didn't kill anybody!" he began to laugh as he backed away slightly. "I didn't- It was all a joke!" he exclaimed with a laugh, looking to the ceiling.

"... Colonel... It... this isn't a joke." the D.A. tried to explain. "You really did shoot-."

"Of course, it was all a joke!" the colonel said with a smile, pointing to the D.A. "Were you in on this!?"

"Colonel I wasn't-."

"Did Damien put you up to this? Of course, he did!" the mad man smiled as he began to back up.

"Colonel... Damien... He didn't put me up to this he... He's not here with-."

"Damien, where are you, you rapscallion?" the colonel shouted heading further into the manor

"WHY ARENT YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" The D.A. shouted, trying to follow him. "CAN YOU NOT HEAR A WORD I AM SAY-."

The D.A. froze, realizing that they were not moving. Their body was not responding to them... In fact... They didn't say a word this whole time.

*I... I can't move... It's moving on its own.*

"Where are you?" The colonel shouted wondering into the house. "Celine? Ah, it's time to come out now!"

*Colonel! Wait come back! I can move I-.*

Suddenly their body walked toward the desk, looking down at the cane listening to the colonel yell but that itself was fading.

"It was good, it was good! You almost had me!... Ha, ha, ha... Celine?"

The D.A.'s hand reached for the cane on its own, taking it into their grasp, before their hand began to morph and change into someone else's.

*That's... That's not my hand... Who is-?*

Slowly the D.A. looked up, causing them to gasp. They looked exactly like-.

*Damien?!... What... What's g-going-?*

Suddenly Damien twisted his head his neck giving off a loud sickening crack, sending the D.A. into a daze.

Their vision was blurry causing them to lose balance but they caught themselves by holding the wall in front of them that was cold and bumpy. They shook their head looking forward only to freeze in shock seeing that they were face to face with the Damien look alike but standing between them... Was a broken mirror. "What is... Wh-Where am I?" they turned around seeing that they were standing in a black void surrounded by darkness. "N-No... No!" the then turn back to the mirror, beginning to bang in it, watching as the grey figure that was now in their body, straighten his suit, staring at his reflection with a scowl. "Let... Let me out of here! Let me out right now!" they began to bang harder, anger growing within them, watching as he turned and walked away, leaving them alone. "NO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! LET ME BACK IN! CELINE, I TRUSTED YOU!... DAMIEN YOU PROMISED ME! LET! ME! OUT!" they yelled banging their arms into the glass so hard, the shards broke off into their skin.

They let out a shaky sigh, looking down at the shards before they froze, the shards beginning to spread on their skin. They backed away pain developing as their skin was being eaten away, being replaced by shards of glass. They let out a scream as it spread across their shoulders heading down their back, causing them to fall in their knees large glass-like spikes extending out of their back. They whimpered looking down at their hand that was beginning to form into glass claws. "SOMEONE PLEASE! DAMIEN?!... CELINE!..." they then looked up at the mirror in fear, the glass spreading to their neck. "WILLIAM PLEASE HELP ME!" they shouted as the glass formed over their face, their screams becoming monster like screeches as what's left if their humanity began to fade.

The D.A. let out a screech as it slammed its claws into a nearby mirror, trying to push back to horrible memories. It then stood up as it began to pace, its anger only rising.

This was all that damn demon Dark's fault! He was the reason why William is the way he is. He was the one that drove him insane... He was the one that took its body, he was the reason that it became this monster. It let out a growl as it shook its head.

It wasn't gonna let Dark get away with this... It was gonna get the revenge it deserved once and for all... But the question was... How was it gonna do it without hurting William?

The D.A. thought for a moment, knowing that it needed to get to the real Dark who was now in William's body, but how was it gonna get him without the others stopping it? The D.A. knew it couldn't step into their plain without being injured... It needed a vessel.

Suddenly an idea formed in its head, causing it to grin. "Why there are plenty of vessels to choose from." it smiled looking into a mirror, the mirror switching from each ego. "But which one?" they scanned through each ego in the manner before its eyes landed on one ego, a low chuckle escaping its lips. "Perfect." then the image changed to Wilford, who was trapped in Dark's body asleep in his bed. "Don't worry, William... He will pay for what he did to us... I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

It was the next morning and all of the egos were getting everything ready to record. Everyone was getting ready, everyone except Wilford.

The now monochrome ego was just sitting at his vanity looking at Dark’s reflection, his features tired and full of sadness. He hasn’t said a word since last night and in truth for the first time, he had nothing to say. Nothing to make the mood better. Wilford had never felt sadness like this in a long long time… And he hated it.

“Wilford.” Marvin began as he walked up, resting his hand on his colder shoulder. “You know you can’t lock yourself in here all-day. They need Dark to be there for the production-.”

“I’m not going out there when he’s out there,” Wilford whispered, looking away. “I’m not.”

Marvin looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh, turning to Anti who had his arms crossed, then to The host who was silently narrating to himself. He then gave Wilford a gentle pat on the shoulder, before walking toward the two egos. “Guys I don’t know what to do, he won’t budge.”

“The host will tell the other egos that Dark said he is unable to watch production today and that The host will substitute for Dark for the time being.”

“You’re willing to do that?” Marvin questioned, watching as the host wrapped his arms close.

“The host is willing to do whatever it takes to by Marvin time. The host then leans in. Hopefully, Marvin can try and clear this all up, the host whispers as he pulls away, fixing his trench coat.”

“Yeah I hope I can,” Marvin said with a sigh, turning to Wilford who just had his head down.

“The host wishes Marvin good luck as he heads for the door, going to find the Jim twins to see if they are ready.”

“Bye Host.” Marvin sighed, watching as he left the room, before turning to Anti who still had his arms crossed, deep in thought. “What do you think we should do?”

Anti thought for a moment, looking at the ground before he spoke turning to Marvin. “I could knock them out and paralyze them again?”

“… No Anti.” Marvin sighed, rolling his eyes, walking over to his spellbook, his worry going. They didn’t have much time, any longer their real selves would surely fade.

“I was thinking, since the spell, if not broken in time, you would become the person you’re trapped in.” Anti began as he followed Marvin over to the table, looking at Wilford, making sure he wasn’t listening. “Why not let it happen? He would he Dark and Dark would be Wilford. It would be like nothing ever happened.”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Marvin sighed flipping to the spell, reading it over. “If the changes become permanent and they are stuck like this. Memories of their old selves will eventually resurface… It will mix in with their current body’s memories… They’ll become confused about who they are or who they once were… To the point where they are unresponsive… Where… They won’t know who they are… They would he walking zombies at that point… Nothing of their old selves or current selves would be left.”

Anti stared at him in shock before casting his eyes to the table. “Jesus.”

“That’s why we got to fix this now. But to do that… They need to be friends again.” Marvin whispered, turning to a now crying Wilford.

“The host walked down the hall, heading for the stage when a sudden chill went down his spine, causing him to freeze. He slowly turned his head around the room, scanning it through his narrations, in search of anyone that might be there… But there was no one.”

“He begins to walk forward again when a sudden sound that sounded like glass tapping against glass caused him to turn to the wall from the right to him. The host was able to sense a mirror right in front of him. He could sense that there was something off… But… He couldn’t see what… S-Slowly he leans in… Suddenly finding it hard to see what has yet to come. Nothing like this has ever h-happened to the host before. Desperate to sense something… He… Gently presses his hand on the glass mirror when-.”

Suddenly a glass claw shot through the mirror, grabbing The host by his wrist. Then another shot out, grabbing him by his neck, squeezing tight to keep him from narrating. The owner of the claws was none other than the D.A. who poked its head out, staring at the host with corrupt eyes, a vile grin on its face. “Didn’t see that coming huh host?”

“H-h-how… H-how d-did-?”

“It’s not hard to learn your tricks host. I knew if I didn’t camouflage myself as part of this mirror, you’d see me coming from a mile away,” it growled as it walked out of the mirror, hoisting The host off the ground. “I need to borrow something of yours. You owe me that much after that little bat incident.” it grinned watching as he tried to speak, but it squeezed tightly on his throat. “Now you’re probably wondering what I want… Well… I need a vessel.” it chuckled as it used its other claws, forcing The host’s mouth open. “And you’re the perfect one.”

Suddenly the D.A. broke into a thousand tiny glass particles. The tiny glass then went into the host’s mouth, coercing all through his body. When they were all inside of the host, the host fell to his knees, beginning to cough up blood.

“Th-the host… F-feels as th-the d-demon… Begins to g-gain c-control of his b-body.” the host narrated, sudden pain beginning to form in his eye sockets. “Th-the host stands u-up al-almost f-falling forward. Using the mirror as s-support… The p-pain begins to rise, c-causing h-him to rip his b-bandages off… He slowly l-looks up o-only to freeze in h-horror.”

“Two green g-glass eyes f-form in his empty eye s-sockets as- ARH!” The host fell silent, clutching his head. “Th-the host f-feels the D.A. t-t-taking over… He c-can’t hold on m-much longer.”

“Oh please don’t stop now.” he hears the D.A. say along with a dark chuckle. “I’m dying to hear what happens next.”

“Th-the h-h-host t-tries to g-gain control… But to no avail.” the host began to chuckle his pained features becoming a vile grin as he stood up, cracking his neck. “The host is no longer in control as the D.A. takes hold.”

The D.A. grinned looking down at its new hands opening and closing them, glad to finally have regular hands again. But it knew that it wouldn’t have control of this body forever so it kneeled down and grabbed the bandages, wrapping them over its glass eyes so no one saw them.

“The host gets up from his knee and proceeds to walk down the hall… In search of Dark.”

Both Bim and Dark were in Bim’s room. They had been rehearsing all morning and were ready to go. But Bim noticed that the pink ego was still in a sad mood. The show host watched as he stared at himself in the mirror, sadness in his eyes. He sighed as he walked up to him, placing a hand on Dark’s shoulder, watching as he jumped looking down at him. Bim gave him a quick smile. “It’s okay Wil… Whatever happened… It will get better.”

Dark gave him a small smile, resting his hand on Bim’s. “You’re a good friend Bim… Thank you.”

“Of course Wil.” Bim smiled before hearing a knock, both turning to the door to see one of the Jims open the door peaking in.

“You ready?” he questioned, waiting for an answer.

Bim then turned to Dark who looked from Jim to him, giving him a nod. The show host smiled as he turned back to Jim. “We’re ready.”

“Are you just gonna sit there all day?” Marvin questioned, looking at Wilford who was still at the vanity, staring at the ground in sadness, not responding to him at all. “You and Dark don’t have much time.” The magician began, walking next to him. “It’s all gonna get worse and worse if you two don’t fix this… It’s only a matter of days now, hell maybe even hours!”

Wilford still remained quiet, his eyes still on the ground, a few tears streaming down his face.

Marvin let out a sigh as he got down on his knees, trying to get Wilford to look at him. “Wilford I know what Dark did was horrible and I know that you’re upset… You have every right to be… But believe me when I tell you that Dark is truly sorry… He didn’t mean for any of this to happen… He does care about-.”

“The only person he cares for is himself,” Wilford whispered, shaking his head as he looked into the mirror. “If he really did care, then he wouldn’t have kept them from me… He was just using me for his benefit.”

“Wilford that’s not tru-.”

“Were you not there!?” Wilford suddenly snapped glaring at Marvin. “Did you not hear what he said?! He did use me! I was merely a puppet. A tool to him… I never mattered! He… He wasn’t my… My friend… He never was.” Wilford whispered looking down in sadness.

Marvin was hesitant before he spoke. “Please Wil. You know that’s not true… He does care about you. You just-.”

“What you want me to forgive him after taking the love of my life away from me?!” Wilford snapped, not noticing his aura was beginning to flare. “After taking my best friend from me?!”

“Uh, Wil-?”

“Do you want me to forgive the very demon that took the D.A.’s body away from them?!” Wilford began as he stood up about to head for the bathroom where he could lock himself away to get peace and quiet.

“W-Wil?”

“Because if that’s the case then you can-.”

“Hey Bubble gum bitch!” Anti suddenly shouted.

“What?!” Wilford snapped turning to him.

“Your aura’s splitting,” Anti said pointing at the aura.

Wilford blinked, before looking into the vanity mirror seeing the red and blue aura was splitting.

Suddenly the room was blasted with red and blue light, causing the egos to cover their eyes. After a second of this, the lights dimmed down, causing them to blink. Anti shook his head about to speak when he froze, tapping Marvin’s shoulder who blinked as well before he froze at the sight.

Wilford rubbed his eyes, shaking his head as he opened them, trying to adjust to the light of the room again. He then slowly looked down at his hands, seeing that his aura was completely gone and that his black claw-like hands were back. He blinked as he turned to the vanity finding that his eyes were now grey instead of blue and red and his teeth were razor sharp. “Wh-What is this?” he questioned as he looked up. “What’s going-?”

Wilford froze, his features softening upon seeing Damien and Celine standing in front of him, staring at him with sad smiles. He let out a shaky sigh, taking a few steps back as he spoke. “Dames?… Celine?”

“It’s us Wil.” Damien smiled as he walked forward, tapping his cane on the ground.

Wilford couldn’t hold back the tears as he ran forward ramming right into them, pulling them into a hug, not going through them this time. He hugged them close ignoring the pain in his arms, feeling as they hugged him back. “I… I-I missed you s-so m-much.” Wilford sobbed, feeling the tears stream down his face.

“We never left William,” Celine whispered, rubbing his back before pulling away.

“Well hello there.” Anti purred, wrapping his arm around Celine pulling her close, her smile wavering as she glared at Anti. “You sure are a sight of beauty huh lass?”

Celine slowly smiled as she grabbed a hold of his hand before giving it a twist.

“OW HEY WHAT THE-?” Anti felt as she twists this arm behind his back before pushing him into the all, keeping him in a hold. “Ow hey, easy! easy!”

“So you must be Anti.” Celine smiled, pushing him into the wall twisting his arm again. “You’re the one that did this.”

“HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA GET PUNISHED FOR THIS!?” Anti gasped as she twisted his arm again. “Owowowow okay, okay I’ll be quiet.”

“It’s alright Celine.” Marvin began, watching as she turned to him. “He’s on our side. You can let him go.”

Celine gave him a nod, letting Anti go who held his arm, keeping his distance from her.

“Looks like someone’s not getting my number,” Anti grumbled as he walked over to the vanity.

Wilford then turned to Damien and Celine, questions swimming through his head. “What… What are you guys doing here?”

“We came to talk to you about Dark,” Damien said, beginning to twist the cane in his hands.

Wilford stared at them in confusion shaking his head. “What about him?”

“That he’s not what you think he is.”

Dark was standing on the stage, beginning to feel nervous. He and Bim were about to host another episode of Disc of Riches, but the problem was, he wasn’t really Wilford, and he didn’t know where to start. What if messed up his lines, or they somehow find out that he’s actually Dark and not Wilford. And in truth, he felt like he did not want to do anything. After what happened yesterday, he wanted to hide into his covers until the sun went away. But before he could run off the stage Bim walked up to him, patting his back. “Don’t be nervous Wil, we’ve practiced all week for this.”

Dark turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry pally… Wilford Warfstache is anything but nervous.”

“Good, get your game face on.” Bim smiled looking at the camera.

Dark sighed, closing his eyes. “I can do this, I can do this.”

Just don’t lose yourself.

Dark then opened his eyes, throwing on a fake smile.

“We’re on in three, two, one, go!” Jim shouted, pointing at them.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and of course all configurations of being. My name is Wilford Warfstache.”

“And I am Bim Trimmer.” Bim smiled, pointing to himself.

“And this is Disc of Riches!” both the men shouted before Dark began to speak. “Today we have a great show for you today. Now let’s meet the contestants. On the far end rocking the black fur coat is Kait!.” Dark said motioning over to a woman. “Right next to here is standing at 6 foot 3, John! And lastly the purple beanie-wearing a man, Douglas!”

“Welcome to our show.” Bim began as he pointed to the screens that were blank. “You each will get a turn to solve the puzzle is, and whoever gets it right gets to spin the wheel to see how much money you can win.”

“We will start with fur coat over here.” Dark chuckled looking at the screen. “Just spin the wheel in front of you.”

She gave him a nod, spinning the wheel watching it spin before landing on $5000.

“$5000, not bad dear not bad. Now its time to solve the riddle. It’s only two words the first has four letters the other two. You can try and solve it now or put a letter in.”

“Uh… K?” she questioned, looking at the screen.

“Correct!” Dark smiled, pointing to the first block that had a K on it. “Alright, who’s next?”

“Each one had a turn each filling out some letters and getting them right. There were two Ls and an E.

But when Bim looked at the letters closely his smile began to waver. It almost looked like it was going to spell out-.

"Okay, John!” Dark began, pointing at him. “It’s your turn, now you can add another letter or guess it all at once.”

“I’m gonna go for it,” John said, reading the puzzle.

“Well go ahead.” Dark chuckled looking toward the screen with a smile wanting so badly for this to be over to he could-.

“The puzzle says Kill me!”

Dark froze, his mind going blank, the words kill me playing over and over in his mind as his eyes began to glow pink, a crazed smile forming on his lips as he turned to the man, pulling out his shooty. “Well.” ‘Wilford’ chuckled as he cocked the hammer of the gun back, aiming it at John. “If you insist.”

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!” Bim shouted as he grabbed the Jims by the arms running for the door.

BANG!


	28. Chapter 28

Wilford, Celine, and Damien were sitting at the foot of Wilford’s bed, all three of them talking to each other. Anti and Marvin were at the table, listening in on the conversation while Marvin read through his spells.

“How… How did this happen?” Wilford asked, looking from each twin. “How did you two get… Caught up in this situation?”

“We were pushed out of our bodies.” Celine began, casting her eyes to the ground. “We were pushed into the upside-down… My body was taken and Actor took Damien’s body, leaving us with his broken one.”

“The was no way of getting out… Unless we took the D.A.’s body.”

“Believe us Wil. He had every intention of bringing the D.A. with us we really did… But…”

“Dark… He got in the way.” Damien sighed, looking down at the ground, twisting the cane.

Wilford remained quiet staring at them in shock, listening as they spoke.

“We didn’t even know he was there until it was too late.” Celine sighed turning to Damien. “We thought that… We were in control, but it was all him.”

“Dark took over the last second and pushed the D.A. out… He only needed us to keep the body together.”

Wilford let out a sigh, looking down at the ground. “I’m so sorry guys,” he whispered, taking their hands into his own.

They both just smiled, squeezing his hands, Celine being the first to speak. “It’s alright Wil. It’s not all bad… He brought us to you.”

“No. He kept me from you guys.” Wilford said coldly, casting his eyes to the ground shaking his head. “He lied saying you were gone so that he could use me.”

“Wil, none of that is true.” Damien protested sitting down next to him.

“He said so himself!” Wilford snapped turning to Damien. “He said he didn’t care! He… He-.”

“Wil,” Celine whispered holding the side of his face with her hand. “It may have been true at one point… But not now. It’s not true, and I know you know that.”

A few tears streamed down Wilford’s cheek, as he held her hand close. “Then… Wh-Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He was just scared.” Damien began, placing a hand on his shoulder. “… We were scared.”

“He was just afraid that you would resent him for it,” Celine explained, wiping his tears away. “He did want to tell you… He just wasn’t ready.”

“And he didn’t know what would have been the best approach.”

Wilford remained quiet, lowering his head, but he felt as Celine lifted it back up, looking into his eyes with a sad smile.

“He truly cares about you, dear. Dark has changed a whole lot over the years.” Celine whispered.

“Trust us. The Dark we knew back then wouldn’t have been so broken-hearted as he is now.”Damien began casting his eyes to the ground.“He was so… Cold and callous, he didn’t care about anything.”

Wilford blinked, turning to Damien. “So… What made him change?”

They both just smiled, looking at Wilford. “It was you.”

The once pink ego blinked in surprise. “Me?”

“It was you that showed him what friendship was. You broke through his cold nature. You made him change for the better.” Celine whispered rubbing his shoulder.

Wilford thought for a moment, beginning to remember all the good times he and Dark shared. He then sighed, covering his face, mentally kicking himself for treating him so harshly. “What have I done?… He must be so broken right now I… I got to fix this.”

“Fucking finally.” Anti groaned resting his head on the table receiving an eye roll from both Marvin and Celine.

“What time does the show end?” Wilford questioned, looking up at Marvin.

“Uh, maybe an hour?” Marvin shrugged. “It really depends.”

“Okay… Okay after the show I’ll… I’ll see him… I… I got to fix this.” Wilford whispered.

“I uh hate to inform you but… We don’t have much time in this plain.” Damien began looking down at his hand that was beginning to fade. “We have to head back soon.”

Wilford looked from him to Celine, taking her hands into his own, giving them a light kiss. “I wish… I just wish we had more time.”

Celine smiled, holding his hands tightly. “So do I Wil.” she sighed, before looking back up at him. “And I also wish that you didn’t look like my brother right now.”

Wilford just chuckled shaking his head. “I’ll admit, I miss being handsome.”

“Rude,” Damien whispered, receiving a laugh from both of them.

But their laughter died down when Damien and Celine’s aura began to glow brighter, a few tears streaming down Celine’s face. “Goodbye, Wil.”

Suddenly a bright light filled the room before dimming down, the twins nowhere to be seen as Wilford’s aura returned. He sadly smiled, looking at the empty space Celine was in. “Bye Celine…” Wilford then stood up as he walked over to the vanity.

“Wait… So… Celine and Wil… Are they dating?” Anti questioned, turning to Marvin.

“They were an old flame, yes,” Marvin said boredly.

“Oh man, I was hitting on his old girlfriend!?”

“Uh-huh.” Marvin then leaned into Anti’s ear. “Not only that you were technically hitting on Dark.”

Anti froze before frantically shaking his head. “Oh God! Oh no! fucking God damn it!” the glitch shouted face planting into the bed causing Marvin to grin. “I’d rather hit on roadkill than that stuck up ass, Jesus!”

Marvin rolled his eyes as he walked up to Wilford, placing a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. “So is everything good with Dark?”

“I got to apologize first… I just hope he accepts it.” Wilford whispered, looking down.

“Knowing Dark, he will. You’ll see.” Marvin grinned, patting his back. “We should head down to where they are recording and-.”

BANG!

Both Marvin and Wilford froze, their smiles wavering. Anti even shot his head up looking at the two shocked egos. “Uh what was that?”

Wilford jumped when he heard another shot go off, along with screaming soon after, his blood running cold. “Darky!” he breathed as he ran for the door, Anti and Marvin following close behind


	29. Chapter 29

Wilford, Marvin, and Anti were running down the hall toward the stage room, Wilford’s fear only growing upon hearing more gunfire and screaming. Every ounce of him was praying that it wasn’t what he thought it was, but as soon as he got there his prayers were left unanswered.

There he saw Bim escorting the egos were in the room out before slamming the door shut, locking it up, trying to keep any ego from leaving or entering. “R.J.! Do a headcount.” the show host demanded. “Make sure everyone we know got out of there.”

“On it show Jim.” Reporter Jim began, looking around, counting everyone that was around.

Wilford scanned the area, in search of Dark, but he was nowhere.

“Where’s Dark?” Marvin questioned before hearing a loud bang, causing him to yelp.

Wilford’s suspicions were confirmed true as he turned to the barricaded door, which was where the loud bang came from. “It’s him.” Wilford breathed, turning back to Marvin. “It’s Dark.”

“Why is he shooting your gun?” Marvin questioned, walking closer, watching as the Jims continued to out stuff in front of the door.

Wilford suddenly stared at the doors in anger, his aura flaring out. “That imbecile is probably having another God damn-.” Wilford suddenly shook his head as he took a breath. He couldn’t lose himself now, Dark needed him. He then turned to a worried Marvin. “I need to get to him, I can calm him down.”

Marvin gave him a nod, before turning to Bim. “I’m right behind ya Wil.”

Wilford then turned to Bim as well, slowly walking toward him, Anti and Marvin following close behind. “Bim.” Wilford began, getting the show host attention.

At first, Bim backed away from him out of fear but he eased up. “B-Boss! It… It’s Wilford he… One of the puzzles said kill me and that was it… I… I couldn’t stop it in time… They’re all dead I-.”

“Bim I need you to let me in there,” Wilford demanded, looking at the door.

“Whoa, s-sir you said to not let anyone in there when he was having an episode… Remember what he did to you last time-?”

“Now is not the time Bim. I can stop it this time. I know what to do to calm him down.”

“But you couldn’t do it last time how is this any different?” Bim argued, standing in Wilford’s way.

At this moment Wilford knew that he couldn’t keep up the act forever, Bim had to know the truth. “Bimmy… I know how to calm Wilford down because I am him.”

Bim blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Boss what are you talking about-?”

“I’m not your boss Bim. I’m your best friend. Wilford.” He tried again, only receiving a head shake from Bim.

“This… This is no time to be playing games boss Wilford’s is-.”

“Betty Botter bought some butter.” Wilford began, watching as Bim paused, his features softening as Wilford spoke the tongue twister.

“But she said the butter’s bitter

If I put it in my batter, it will make my batter bitter, But a bit of better butter will make my batter better, So ‘Twas better Betty Botter bought a bit of better butter.”

Bim stared at the dark ego in shock, taking a few steps back. “You… How did you-?”

“It was a tongue twister that you and Wilford found, so it could help with your stuttering.” Wilford began to explain as he walked forward. “Not a single soul knows about it. Just you and Wilford… And the reason I know this.” he paused, standing within inches from a shocked Bim. “Is because I am Wilford Bimmy boy.”

Bim stared at him long and hard, looking for any sign of trickery from him, but he couldn’t find any. “… Wil?!” he gasped, only receiving a smile from the dark ego. “But… If… If you’re Wilford… Then in there.” Bim turns to the door, pointing at it. “That’s-.”

“Dark,” Wilford answered, watching as Bim turned back to him in shock. “I know it’s… It’s a lot to take in.”

“But… Why is he in there shooting up the place?”

“Because right now he thinks that he is me.” Wilford then turned to the door, looking at it. “It happens every now and then, that’s why I need to be in there. I have to pull Dark back,” he whispered as he placed a hand on Bim’s shoulder. “Please… Let me in.”

Bim thought for a moment, looking back at the door, then at Wilford with a sigh, giving him a nod. “Jims unbarricade the door for Dark!” he demanded, receiving a nod from the Jims. Bim then turned back to Wilford, patting his hand. “I’ll come with you if you need-.”

“No you stay here and check on the others,” Wilford said, motioning to Marvin. “I got Marvin here.”

“The host would also like to offer his assistance, he whispered as he walks up to Wilford and Marvin. I coul- the host can give you extra coverage when in there.”

“Good idea,” Wilford whispered as he walks past Bim to the door that was now unlocked. He was hesitant before he lightly swung the door open. He was about to walk in when-.

“LOOK OUT!”

BANG!

Wilford gasped as he dodged left, the bullet chipping the hallway wall behind him. He looked at the bullet hole before slowly turning back around causing him to stare in horror.

The Dark now Wilford was standing in the middle of the room with his shooty in hand, surrounded by piles of fresh corpses, blood covering his clothes and face. He also had a deranged smile and pink and yellow spiral eyes that seemed to stare off, a low chuckle escaping his lips. “Darky! You’ve come to join the fun!”

Wilford let out a shaky sigh, his heart hurting at how lost Dark was. He began to slowly walk forward, careful to not make any sudden moves. “Wil… Why-Why don’t you put the gun down?”

“Put it down? But… But why? Isn’t this fun?!” ‘Wilford’ asked looking around the room. “Sure our guests are on the ground, but they’ll be back up in a jiffy! You’ll see!”

“Wilford I don’t think… Think they will.” He whispered as he placed one foot over the other, now within a few feet from the pink ego. He watched as the confusion rise within 'Wilford’.

“I… I-I-I mean of course they will!” 'Wilford’ laughed shaking his head. “I… I didn’t kill them! I… Didn’t kill anyone!”

“Wilford just… Just calm down-.”

“Here I’ll show you.” 'Wilford’ suddenly clicked the hammer of the gun back and aimed it at the dark ego.

“WIL NO!” Wilford held his arms up in defense.

“The bullet froze in mid-air, not making any contact with the dark ego.”

Wilford opened his eyes to see the bullet in the air, just like the host said. He let out a sigh before looking back at 'Wilford’ he began to cackle.

“I… I wouldn’t kill anyone! You-you, see?! I wouldn’t-.”

“Wil!” Wilford snapped, resting his hands on 'Wilford’ who paused, his crazed features softening upon seeing the fear in the dark ego’s eyes. “Wilford, please snap out of it. These people are dead Wil… They aren’t coming back.”

'Wilford’s’ eyes suddenly returned back to pink, as he slowly looked down at the bodies, and at his gun with a gasp, dropping the weapon to the ground. “No… Nononono not again!” he whimpered as he pulled away from Wilford, looking at him in fear.

Confusion rose within Wilford as he tried to reach for him. “Wil-?”

“N-no! P-please! Darky I-I-I’m sorry!” 'Wilford’ whimpered cowering as he backed away. “I-I didn’t mean it! I-It was an accident I swear!”

Suddenly memories of Dark’s started to swim through Wilford’s mind. Memories of when Wilford had an episode, killing three men. He was able to feel the anger within Dark, watching through his eyes as he yelled at a terrified and broken-hearted Wilford, who could not do anything but whimper, mumbling sorry over and over, but Dark was too angry to care.

Wilford let out a shaky gasp, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the whimpering pink ego. He needed to show he wasn’t angry, he needed to calm him down so he could bring Dark back.

'Wilford’ let out a sob, his tears turning to bubbles as he squints his eyes shut, waiting to be screamed at but he gasped when he felt two gentle arms wrap around his waist causing him to look down, seeing the dark ego hugging him, feeling as he rubbed circles into his back.

“It’s okay Wil,” Wilford whispered, giving him a tight squeeze. “It’s not your fault… You can’t help it.”

The pink ego just whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Wilford, hugging his broken body close as he sobbed.

The other egos watched with a sigh of relief, though Marvin and Anti were still worried about Dark.

After a moment or two, 'Wilford’ finally calmed down, pulling away with a sniffle, rubbing his puffy eyes. “I’m sorry Dark.”

“It’s okay… But… I’m not Dark.” Wilford began, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You are.”

'Wilford’ blinked before letting out a chuckle, patting the dark ego’s shoulder who was beginning to worry. “That’s funny Darky. Thank you for trying to cheer me up!”

Wilford shook his head, taking his hand. “No Dark it’s true… You are Dark… We switched bodies. Come on try to remember.”

“Well Darky I know you’re rather convincing but even your tricks can’t full Ol’ Wilfy all the time.”

Wilford began to worry as he shook his head. “Dark listen to me! You’re not Wilford I am-.” Suddenly something grabbed Wilford by the neck, yanking him off of 'Wilford’ throwing him at Marvin and Anti, who went down with a loud thud.

The three egos groaned shaking their heads before looking up to see the host looking in their direction with a vile grin. “Host?! Wh-What are you-?”

“The host rips off his bandages revealing two green glass eyes indicating that it was… Well… You know who.”

Wilford froze, fear growing in him when realizing who it was. “… No.”

“Suddenly a glass force field forms around the three egos and the entrance, preventing Bim and the others from getting in.”

Anti growled, trying to run at the D.A. but rammed into the glass wall, causing him to fall with a grunt. Wilford watched as he went down before turning to the D.A. who was now walking toward the pink ego? “NO! NO GET AWAY FROM HIM! DARKY RUN!”

“Why hello.” 'Wilford’ greeted with a smile. “Who might you be-?”

“Suddenly the pink ego blacks out, falling into the host’s arms.” The D.A. grinned watching as 'Wilford’ fell forward into his arms, snoring peacefully. The D.A. grinned as it began to pull The Wilford look alike to a mirror, throwing him through.

Bim, Marvin, Anti, and Wilford were banging on the glass, before Wilford froze, watching as the D.A. turned to him with a vile grin.

“I’ll make him pay for what he did to us.” the D.A. whispered as it turned to the mirror, opening its mouth wide.

Wilford watched in horror as glass pieces began to fly out of the host’s mouth, entering the mirror. As that was happening, the glass suddenly began to crack. When all of the glass left the host’s body, the host fell to the floor with a loud thud, the glass barrier-breaking around Wilford and the others. “DARKY!” Wilford yelled trying to go through the mirror, but his hands just slammed on the cold reflective surface, meaning the portal closed, causing Wilford’s blood to run cold. “… Darky.”

Everyone was frozen from shock and fear, but the sounds of the host coughing and hacking pulled them out of it.

Wilford shook his head as he looked down at the ground next to him, seeing the host coughing into his arm, blood splattering out of his mouth. “Host!” Wilford gasped as he knelt down, helping the host into the sitting position, feeling him tremble in his grasp. Wilford’s features soften when the host began to sob, blood pouring from his now empty eye sockets. “Hosty?”

“Th-th-the h-h-host is s-so s-sorry!” the host whimpered, squinting his bloody eye sockets shut. “Th-the host t-t-tried to f-fight b-b-but it was t-to strong.” the narrating ego then clutched onto Wilford’s grey suit, shaking his head. “The host’s is sorry… So so sorry… I-I-.”

“Shshsh it’s-it’s okay,” Wilford whispered, hugging the host close, listening as he sobbed. Tears formed in his own eyes as he turned to the mirror. “It’s okay.”

Lord knows what the D.A. has lined up for Dark.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has changed

'Wilford' groaned as his head began to move, squinting his eyes a bit before they fluttered open, being met by blurry vision. He shook his head, going to rub his temple but his hands felt as if they were tied down. He blinked a couple of times, his vision clearing as he looked down to see that he was tied up in a chair. The pink ego tried to wiggle his arms free but to no avail. "Hmm, odd." He whispered before looking around finding he was in complete blackness, almost as if he were in a void. "Hello?" He called out hearing his voice echo before going quiet again. "Anyone there?"

"Finally... You're awake." A voice said, causing 'Wilford' to look forward, watching as a figure made of glass shards walked out of the darkness, a vile grin on its face.

It prowled forward, looking into the pink ego's eyes. "I finally got you where I want you. No running this time Dark." It chuckled snapping its claws open making them grow. "Oh how I've waited for this moment. Pitty you're not in your own body... The would have been so much more fun-."

"Oh well, good evening!" The pink ego interrupted. "My name is Wilford Warfstache and you are?"

The DA stopped in its tracks, it's smile falling upon hearing him speak. "What are you-... Nice try Dark, but that's not gonna fool me... Not this time."

"Dark?... I believe you got the wrong ego scamp." 'Wilford' chuckled, before his features brightened up with a smile. "But you know Dark! Well, any friend of Darky's is a friend of mine-."

Suddenly the DA let out a screech grabbing a hold of the chair and getting into the pink ego's face. "WE ARE NOT FRIENDS! AND YOU ARE NOT WILFORD SO STOP PLAYING THESE GAMES!" 

"My what lovely spikes you have!"

The DA jumped as it turned around to see 'Wilford' standing right behind it. "What the-?" It then turned to the chair to find it completely empty. Its anger only rose as it turned back to the pink ego who only smiled at it. "HOW DID YOU-?"

"Also I have to say that you have a lovely home..." He said as he looked around. "A little dark for my taste but it suits you-."

"ENOUGH!" It shouted as it grabbed the pink ego by the shirt and threw him onto the chair where glass-like chains wrapped around him tightly. "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! I KNOW IT'S YOU DARK!"

"Ohho! I'm getting a serious case of deja vu right now." 'Wilford' chuckled. "It reminds me of the time I found my dear friend Abe."

The DA froze upon hearing that name, causing their features to soften. "... Abe? He... He's alive?"

'Wilford' blinked as his smile grew looking at the DA. "You know Abe... Huh, small world! How did you two meet?!"

"He... He was my partner." They whispered looking down, in shock at the fact that the detective was still around.

"Partner?" 'Wilford' chuckled. "The only other partner he had was-." He suddenly froze, slowly looking up at the DA as his features softened. "... DA?... Is... Is that really you?!"

The DA then formed a scowl growing out its claws aiming them at the pink ego. "You know damn well it's me you-."

"My dear friend it's been... It's been years!" He whispered his eyes becoming glassy as he looked at them.

The DA could only stare, the realization that striking them. He really did think he was Wilford... It must have been a side effect, which caused it to growl. "I don't have time for this." It then pressed its claws against the pink ego's chest. "I don't care if you think you are Wilford or not I'm still getting my-." The DA paused when the pink ego reached up, taking its claws into its hand, causing its features to soften.

"What has happened to you? Who did this to you?" 'Wilford' asked in worry.

The DA tried to ignore the care and worry in the eyes of the pink ego. They knew it wasn't the real Wilford. They knew it was the one that did this to them. "You... You're not going to-."

"... This... Was because of me wasn't it?" 'Wilford' asked, watching as the DA's green eyes cleared looking at him with hurt. "I did this to you, didn't I?"

The DA's claws began to shake against the pink ego's chest before it growled yanking its claws away from him squinting its eyes shut. He was acting too much like the real Wilford. They couldn't bring themselves to look into his eyes if they were to rip his soul out and crush it... They just couldn't. "I have to find a way to snap you out of it." It growled before its eyes began to spiral.

"DA what are you talking about-?" The pink ego froze looking into its eyes almost like he was in a trance, his one eyes becoming pink with yellow spirals. 

"Sleep." It whispered, watching as his head slumped over, giving it time to think as it stared into the darkness clutching its glass claws into fists. "I think I know who can bring your miserable ass back out Dark... Then I'll rip your soul to shreds." It growled, disappearing into the darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

Back at the manor, in the studio, Marvin was trying to open a barrier through the window that the DA and Dark disappeared through but was having a difficult time, trying to find the right spells. While he was doing that, Anti and the Jims were cleaning up the mess that Dark left behind disposing of the bodies and cleaning the blood. Wilford was sitting with the Host, wrapping a blanket around him, hearing him sniffle right next to him. He then laid his gray hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay pally. Just relax."

"Th-Th H-Host thanks Wilford f-for his kindness." The host whispered clutching the blanket tightly. 

"How did the DA do this to you?" Wilford questioned looking up at the host.

"Th-The host c-couldn't sense th-them... Th-they mimicked the m-mirror somehow and... T-took control." The host began to tremble as he curled in on himself. "It h-hurt s-so much. Shards of g-glass poking and s-stabbing th-the host f-from th-the inside. And all he could d-do was w-watch as th-they-."

"Hosty calm down." The now dark ego whispered pulling the host close as he sobbed into the blanket staining it with his blood. "It's okay. It won't happen again. I'll be sure of that." 

"We are done, Dark Jim." One of the Jims said, wiping blood off their face. 

"Good work." Wilford sighed. "Take Host to Iplier to get fresh bandages."

"Yes sir, come on narrator Jim," Jim said as he helped the host up and lead him out of the room. 

Wilford watched as they left before turning to Bim was pacing deep in thought, causing him to sigh as he stood up, walking over to the show host who paused looking at him. "I'm... Sure... You have a lot of questions."

Bim gave him a nod, looking into his eyes. "How... How did this happen?"

"Anti's an idiot!" Marvin commented.

"Fuck you!" Anti snapped as he cleaned his knife in the corner.

"Anti wanted us to stop fighting and well he thought he if we walked in each other's shoes then we would learn our lesson," Wilford answered.

Bim thought for a moment before looking at the mirror. "And... The glass thing?"

"... That is the DA." Wilford answered solemnly. "... Dark trapped them in his void and kept them there with his power... But we switched bodies and well... They broke free... And now they are after Dark."

Bim nods his head, beginning to get it. "So... I've been hanging with Dark the whole time?" He asked, watching as Wilford nods his head yes. "And... That night when... Dark slammed me into the wall...That was you."

Wilford looked at the ground tears formed in his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh. "... I'm s-so sorry." He whispered.

"Oh, Wil." Bim sighed as he pulled the dark ego into a hug feeling as he latched onto him trembling into his arms.

"You don't know h-how b-bad I wanted to t-tell you th-that." Wilford whimpered resting his head on Bim's shoulder, feeling as Bim began to rock back and forth, rubbing his back. "I-I had n-no c-control. Bimmy I'm sorry."

"It's okay Wil it's okay," Bim whispered. "You didn't mean it. I know that now." 

Wilford smiled as he rested his head on Bim's shoulder, letting out a sigh. After a moment they broke the hug, Wilford taking a moment to wip his tears. 

"So... It wants to kill Dark?" Bim asked adjusting his suit.

"Yes. Dark took their body and the only way to get it back is to crush his soul and send mine back so that they could claim this body."

"... What if... They already did it?" Bim whispered in worry.

"My soul would have left by then... He's alive." Wilford whispered looking down at Dark's hands. "I'm just hoping we get to him before it's too late."

"Uh... Guys."

Bim, Wilford, and Anti let turned to Marvin who pointed to the mirror. A small portal began to open in the mirror leading into a black void.

"You got it open?" Wilford smiled walking over Anti and Bim following close behind. 

"My magic didn't do this... So it had to he the DA." Marvin said with dread.

"Why would they do that? That's pretty dumb of them." Anti scoffed putting his knife away.

"It could be a trap," Bim concluded.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Wilford said looking into the portal. "I'm getting my friend back."

"Well, we better be ready for a fight," Marvin said as he grabbed his wand and a couple of powders. "Are you ready?"

"I am. Let's bring the fight to the glass ass." Anti said with a grin.

"I'm ready," Wilford said before turning to Bim. "I'm gonna be back with Dark don't worry-."

"I'm gonna come with you," Bim said as he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a pistol. "He's our boss."

Wilford smiled patting his back, before turning to the mirror. "Be ready for anything guys... Let's go." He then took a step forward, walking into the mirror, the others following close behind.

As they walked in, they were met with a black void shrouded in nothing but darkness. Each of them walked out with caution, drawing their weapons as they looked around. 

"Keep an eye out for either Dark or DA," Marvin whispered as they slowly walked forward looking around.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing much other than black, dark and black again, whiskers." Anti commenting causing Marvin to roll his eyes.

"Anti punch yourself in the face," Marvin said smiling when he heard Anti's fist made contact with his face.

"Ow, what the fuck?! I'm still under your damn spell remember?!" Anti snapped rubbing his nose.

"I know that's why I did it." Marvin grinned.

"Why you little-."

"Guys now's not the time we need to be looking for-." Wilford paused looking ahead to see a figure in a chair that was tied up, causing him to smile. "Dark!" He exclaimed as he ran to the past out ego, the others following close behind. Wilford landed on his knees in front of him grabbing him by his shoulders. "Dark! Dark wake up we're here!" He said as he shook his shoulders watching as the pink ego groaned before his eyes fluttered open looking right at Wilford. "Dark thank God you're okay-."

"Darky! I'm so glad you're here!" 'Wilford' smiled causing the real Wilford's smile to drop. 

He... He still hasn't snapped out of it?

Wilford looked from him to Marvin who could only stare in worry. He then turned back to the pink ego. "No... Dark I'm Wilford. You are Dark."

"Oh, Darkipoo I never took you as the one for jokes, but I'm glad that I was wrong." 'Wilford' chuckled, turning to see Bim. "Oh Bimmy boy! Was the show fantastic? Can remember a lick that has happened on it... Mayhaps I'll watch it later."

"Dark!" Wilford snapped shaking his shoulder. "Please snap out of it! You and I swapped bodies and you think that you are me right now!"

"Darky you know have confusing that sounds right now?" 'Wilford' asked with a chuckle. "You almost sound just like me when I get into one of my-." 'Wilford' froze when he felt the dark ego's arms began to tremble on his shoulders, his smile falling when he watched as Wilford lowered his head beginning to sob, tears falling into his lap. The pink ego frowned lowering his head trying to looking into his eyes. "... Darky?... Why are you crying?"

"I am not Darky!" Wilford sobbed as he looked up at his friend with tear-filled eyes. "You are Dark! We switched bodies! We are supposed to walk in each other's shoes! Don't you remember!?"

The pink ego stared at him in confusion slowly shaking his head. "I... I don't-."

"Please Dark. Don't lose to this." Wilford began. "You're the strongest ego I know. You endure so much pain in suffering and take it in stride. The Darkiplier I know wouldn't lose himself because of some stupid spell... Just, please remember Dark... Please."

'Wilford' stared ahead, shaking his head. "I... I don't-."

"Darky, please!" Wilford sobbed, his hands sliding off of his shoulders as he cried into the pink ego's lap. "Please come back to me! I can't do this without you... I... I can't lose you. You're my best friend! Please!"

'Wilford' watched as the dark ego cried into his lap, a look of solemn in his eyes when he suddenly froze... Staring ahead, something clicking in his head. "I... I-I... Wil?"

Wilford paused, slowly looking up to see the pink ego looking down at him in shock tears streaming down his own face before turning into bubbles. "... D-Dark?"

"I... What... What happened?" Dark gasped as he looked around in confusion. "Wh-where are we?"

Wilford couldn't help but smile as he lunged at Dark. "DARKY YOU'RE BACK!" He whimpered hugging him tightly.

Marvin sighed in relief as he waved his wand, the chains falling off of Dark. 

"B-Back?" Dark whispered watching as the chains fell before realization struck him. "D-Did I-?"

"You were out of it for a while... Y-You scared me for a bit old pally." Wilford sniffled. 

Dark stared down at Wilford when everything came back to him, tears beginning to stream down his face. "Oh... Wilford." He whimpered he hugged him back, beginning to sob into his shoulder. "I'm s-so sorry. For everything! For k-keeping Celine and Damien away! F-For l-lying to you... I-I... I-."

"It's okay." Wilford sniffled hugging Dark tightly. "It's all okay... I got my best friend back."

The others smiled at this heartfelt moment watching as the two hugged it out.

"Why thank you, Wilford." A voice said causing everyone's blood to run cold, Dark and Wilford breaking their hug as they turned toward the voice, watching as the DA walked out of the darkness giving then a slow clap.

"I knew you could do it."


	32. Chapter 32

The glass demon slowly prowled forward, causing Wilford, Marvin, Anti, and Bim to back away, Wilford keeping Dark behind him, guarding him against the DA. The DA grinned as most of the ego drew their weapons, Marvin pulling out his wand, ready to cast, Anti clutching the hilt of his knife tightly, growling at it with anger in his eyes, and Bim holding a handgun in his hands, aiming it at the glass demon, but it ignored them, only focusing on the scared switched egos.

“I don’t understand, why lead us right to him?” Marvin questioned, watching the DA close, waiting for any sudden movements.

“Dark wouldn’t snap out of it… he thought he was Wilford the whole time when he was here.” The DA explained, looking at Marvin with a bored expression. “The only person that could snap him out of it was Wilford, and you three just so happened to tag along with him, to my annoyance.” The DA paused as it’s smile returned, looking at Wilford with its corrupt emerald eyes. “But thanks to you Wil… you managed to bring back the very demon that caused our suffering, and I couldn’t be more grateful.” It whispered, watching as Wilford looked at it in fear, as it began to walk forward, looking right at Dark, who flinched. “But I can take it from here now, Wil… Just step aside.”

Wilford shook his head, feeling as Dark held onto his grey suit, while Wilford put a protective arm on him, keeping the now pink ego behind himself. “No.”

“Don’t make this difficult Wil… hand. him. over… now.” The DA growled, still prowling forward, watching as the egos backed up, all guarding Dark.

“You are not taking him.” Wilford began. “I won’t let you.”

The DA paused, looking at Wilford with anger in its eyes. “Have you forgotten what that demon did?!” It snapped pointing at Dark. “How he took my body? trapped the twins within him to keep his true monstrous form from showing… How he pushed me out into a broken mirror, leaving me for dead… He’s nothing but a monster-.”

“He is not a monster.” Wilford corrected, looking up at Dark, who’s the feature’s softened. “He’s my best friend.”

The DA looked between the two in shock before shaking their head in anger. “Do you know who you are defending?” the DA snaped, its anger only growing. “He was just using you for his own benefit! He made you feel like you were a fool, calling you hot-headed or stupid, making you feel like you were worth nothing! and let’s not forget the fact that he lied to you about the twins, lying about how they were long gone, lying to you about everything! How can you forgive him so easily after all the shit he’s done?!”

“Because he’s changed! He’s not the same demon all those years ago!” Wilford answered, looking at the DA, who’s features softened. “I know this because I was the one that changed him… I showed him that there was more to life than vengeance and hate.” Wilford then turned to Dark with a smile. “I was able to break through that cold exterior and bring out the good that was trapped inside of him.” Wilford then turned back to the DA, who looked from him to Dark, and back at him with confusion in their features. Wilford gave them a small smile, slowly walking forward. “Yes, Dark made mistakes. He may have been a cold heartless creature at one point in his life and yes he did push you out of your body, used me for his benefit… but the Dark that is within my body is not that same Dark all those years ago… this Dark regrets every decision that led to what you are now.” Wilford watched as the DA backed away, still looking at him with confusion in their glass features. “He wants to make it right… But he can’t do that if you walk down this path of bloodshed and vengeance… Let’s just stop this fight.” Wilford tried with a smile, watching as the DA’s green eyes slowly turned to grey, looking at him in shock, causing Wilford to reach for them. “Let’s try to fix the broken pieces… Let me and Dark try and-.”

“NO!” the DA suddenly screeched clawing at Wilford who backed away his smile being replaced with terror as he continued to back up, watching as the DA grabbed at its head. “NONONO! DON’T YOU SEE? HE’S PULLED THE WOOL OVER YOUR EYES AGAIN! HE’S FAKING IT, HE HASN’T CHANGED! HE’S JUST USING YOU AGAIN AND YOU ARE FALLING FOR HIS LIES!” The DA breathed heavily ignoring the hurt in Wilford’s eyes as it slowly looked at Dark, a growl escaping its lips. “But don’t worry Wil… after I crush his damn soul… you’ll be free from him… you’ll see.”

Wilford shook his head with pain in his eyes. “DA please-.”

“Now get out of my way!” It growled waving its claws, causing Wilford to fly to the right side, hitting the ground with a loud thud, his head hitting against the ground knocking him out.

“Wil!” Dark yelled trying to run to him but glass chains formed around his arms and neck pulling him back. He began to choke, trying to pry the chains off his neck as he was dragged against a black wall where he was pinned. He gasped for air finally able to breathe but his breath hitched in his throat as the DA began to prowl forward once more. That’s when Marvin sprang into action.

“Bim, tend to Wil,” Marvin demanded. his eyes glowing purple as he glared at the DA. “Anti, to my side.”

Anti gave him a nod as he and Marvin stood in front of Dark, guarding him from the DA who let out a growl.

“You two have a death wish I see.” The DA snarked in anger, cracking its neck, making chains fly out after them but an invisible force field kept them from hitting the Septic egos. This only left the DA agitated, knowing that the magician must have cast a spell. “Stand aside… now.”

“You’re not gonna lay a claw on him,” Marvin growled, clutching his wand tightly, the markings on his mask beginning to glow.

“Try me.” The DA snapped as it ran after them with a loud screech.

“ANTI ATTACK!” Marvin demanded to watch as Anti ran the glass demon, jumping onto it and beginning to stab it municipal times, breaking the glass. As those two were fighting, Marvin ran over to Dark, who was pulling his arms, trying to snap loose from the clamps but they were too strong. “Hang tight, Dark. I’m gonna try to undo its magic,” he whispered trying to use the wand on the clamps but it wasn’t working.

Bim slid onto his knees right next to Wilford, slowly pulling him into his lap, hearing his bones crack and shift as he did so. “Wil? Wil, wake up!” Bim tried, holding his head up with one hand, shaking him lightly. “Wilford please wake up.”

Wilford groaned squinting for a moment before opening his red and blue eyes, looking up at the black sky before looking at Bim who sighed in relief. “B-Bim.” He groaned as he sat up rubbing his grey forehead before he gasped, looking ahead to see Anti and the DA fighting, and seeing Dark clamped to the wall as Marvin tries to free him. “What are we gonna do I-?” Wilford froze as his aura began to glow before it split from him becoming two orbs floating above him, one red and one blue.

“We’ll go and protect Dark for as long as we can.” the blue orb said, indicating that it was Damien.

“Just try and get the DA to listen to reason… you’re the only one that they trust,” Celine whispered.

Wilford gave them a nod, before looking down at his grey hands that were forming into black claws, his strength growing as he looks at Bim, his eyes turning black. “If I can’t get them to listen… have that gun ready.”

Bim gave him a nod as he cocks the gun back. “You got it.”

The DA let out a screech, grabbing Anti by the arm and throwing him across the void watching as he landed on his back. It then turned to Dark and Marvin, running at them on all fours.

Marvin tried every spell he could think of, but nothing could make those clamps open. “Come one you useless-.”

“MARV BEHIND YOU!” Dark shouted in fear, looking ahead.

But before Marvin could react, the DA grabbed Marvin by the leg and tossed him behind it, before glaring at Dark who froze in fear. It darkly chuckled, about to chant the spell, when a red orb blasted it in the chest knocking the wind out of it. “Wh-What the-?” then suddenly a blue orb hit the glass demon in the shoulder hard enough to knock a few shards of glass off it, before both orbs formed into one purple orb and hit it in the chest, sending it flying back. The DA landed on its arms and knees before glaring up at the orb that suddenly latched onto the now pink ego making a purple aura shine off of him.

“Damien… Celine?” Dark whispered looking at the purple aura in shock.

“We’ll keep you safe for as long as we can,” Damien whispered in his head.

“Just pray we don’t get pulled back into your old body so long as the DA is after you.”

The DA let out a growl running after Dark with its claws out but suddenly Wilford walked into its field of vision, grabbing its claws into his own, looking at it with black eyes before pushing it into a nearby wall, pinning it there. The DA began to thrash screeching into Wilford’s face. “LET ME GO WIL! HE NEEDS TO PAY! I NEED TO END HIM!”

“I’m not letting you hurt him DA.” Wilford began pinning its claws to the wall. “He’s gonna walk out of this… but that doesn’t mean you can’t either… just stop this madness! Come back with us… we… we can fix this we… can get you a new body-.”

“The only body I want is my own and there is no one- NOT EVEN YOU WHO CAN STOP ME NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!” The DA screeched as it slashed Wilford in the chest, tearing Dark’s suit and cutting his chest, causing Wilford to gasp. The DA then kicked Wilford off of it, sending the now grey ego flying, landing on the ground with a loud thud. “And just to make sure you stay out of my way.” It growled as it cracked it’s neck a glass wall forming around Wilford, keeping him from moving.

Wilford froze scrambling to his feet as he pressed his claws against the glass, beginning to bang on it, screaming to be let out, but to no avail. “DA PLEASE! LET ME HELP YOU! PLEASE LET ME-.”

The DA watched as he banged on the glass, trying to speak to him but was unable to hear him. It then turned from Wilford to Dark with a low growl, running after him when a loud bang rang through its ears, a bullet hitting its shoulder causing shards of glass to break from it once more, a screech escaping the glass demon as it held it’s shoulder in pain, looking up to see Bim aim a gun at it. It growled as it walked toward Bim who kept on shooting but this time didn’t faze the DA as the bullets began to bounce off of it, causing Bim’s features to soften as it snatches the gun from his hand, crushing it into million pieces. “Big mistake B-B-Bim.” it teased, watching as Bim began to back up, trembling. It went to stab Bim in the chest with it’s claw when it was blasted in the back by lightning, causing it to turn around and see Marvin, aiming a wand at it. “I’ve had enough of you magician!” it snapped as it just pushed, Bim to the ground, trapping him in a little glass box where he tried to bang on the glass, screaming for help, but no one could hear him. It then tried to run at Marvin with its claws out.

“Anti, pin it!” Marvin shouted, causing the DA to pause.

Suddenly Anti glitched out of nowhere landing on it’s back where he wrapped it’s arms and legs around its arms, keeping it from using its claws. He held on with all his might as the glass demon let out a screech. “What’s the plan Whiskers?!” Anti snapped, squeezing tightly trying to keep it from squirming.

“I’m gonna try and knock it out to free the others.” Marvin whispered, his eyes glowing green as he aimed his wand at it. “And get Wilford and Dark out of here as we deal with it.”

The pupils of DA’s green eyes dilated as it let out a screech beginning to thrash moving around two much for Marvin to aim properly.

“Hold it still!” Marvin shouted, trying to aim, afraid to hit Anti.

“I’M TRYING BUT I-!”

Suddenly the DA rammed it’s back into a glass wall it made behind itself, causing Anti to hit his back against it, the back of his head hitting the wall, leaving him in a daze as the DA grabbed him by the hair and tossed him to the side, before glaring at Marvin who was left frozen in fear. It growled as it quickly zoomed at Marvin. But before Marvin could cast any spells, the DA grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head into a glass wall, not enough to kill him, but enough to leave him in a daze, causing him to drop his wand. The DA growled stomping on the wand, watching as it snapped in half. It glared at the Magician that was within its claws, half tempted to slit his throat when he heard a groan, turning to see Anti slowly sit up, looking at him with shock before looking at him in anger, slowly getting up.

“LET HIM GO YOU ARTS AND CRAFT GONE WRONG LOOKING PIECE OF SHIT!” he shouted expecting for it to be angry, only for it to look at him with a vile grin.

“You’ve been listening to that magician a lot and there is one thing I know about demons, is that they don’t listen to no one… Unless they are under some sort of spell.” The DA grinned as it threw a dazed Marvin to the side, watching as he fell to his side with a grunt, before letting out a groan, trying to gain consciousness once more.

Anti’s features softened watching as the DA turned to him with the same vile grin on its face. He quickly shook his head glaring at the glass demon in anger. “Fuck no! I’m doing this with my own free will.”

“I find that hard to believe glitch bitch.”

Anti growled as he formed a knife in his hand, walking fastly toward the glass demon, holding up the weapon. “Shut up or I’ll-!”

“Anti I command you to stop.” The DA commanded, watching as Anti suddenly froze, grinning upon seeing the shock in the glitch’s face as he tried to move. “So it’s true huh?” it grinned, turning to Marvin who sat up, rubbing his head with a groan, causing the DA to chuckle. “This made my job so much easier… Anti I command you to only listen to me and no one else.” it then leaned in looking Anti dead in the eye as it’s smile fell. “And I want you to kill Marvin.”

Marvin’s eyes snapped open, finally gaining consciousness as he looked up at the glass demon. “Wh-What did you just-?”

Anti froze in fear before feeling his hand suddenly shake. He slowly looked down at it to see the knife suddenly aim away from the DA, now aiming at Marvin. His blood ran cold as his grip on the knife tightened. “M-Marv?” he whispered, unable to mask the fear that was growing within him, looking at the magician like a scared child.

Marvin began to crawl back, watching as Anti started to prowl forward, his body language showing that he was ready to kill, but his face was full of fear. “Anti?”

Anti started to walk faster, lifting the knife up, heading for the magician. “MARVIN, RUN!” he shouted, trying to gain control but was unable to.

Marvin gasped as Anti tried to stab him, causing him to roll to the side, watching as the knife went through the floor right next to him. The magician could only stare in shock, looking up at the frightened Anti who pulled the knife out, looking back at Marvin. “Anti?… Anti no stop!” Marvin yelled as held up his hands, protecting his face as Anti slashed his arms, leaving big cuts. He gasped looking at the cuts before feeling Anti kick him in the chest, sending him onto his back where he tried to stab him in the chest, but Marvin grabbed a hold of his arm, the point of the blade mear inches from his chest. “Anti s-stop!”

“I-I c-can’t.” Anti gasped trying with all his might to stop but his body worked against him, his instincts screaming at him to kill Marvin but he didn’t really want to hurt him.

“I’ll leave you to it Anti… now be a good puppet and finish the job quickly as I deal with Dark.” The DA grinned, starting to prowl toward Dark who could only watch in fear.

“K-Kick me in the stomach, quickly!” Anti pleaded, feeling as he began to push the knife down with all his strength. “That will by you time to get up and run.”

Marvin shook his head, looking at him like he was crazy. “B-But-.”

“I’m trying to fucking kill you, Marv, defend your fucking self, please!” Anti pleaded, trying to sound angry, but there was just to much fear in his eyes.

Marvin was hesitant before he sighed, kneeing Anti in the stomach with all his might, watching as Anti fell to the side trying to catch his breathe, giving him enough time to scramble to his feet. He turned around to check it Anti was okay, only to find that he wasn’t there, causing him to freeze. “… Anti?”

“MARV BEHIND YOU!” Anti shouted as he formed behind Marvin who spun around forming a staff in his hand, using it to block the knife. Anti then tried to punch Marvin in the face, but the magician was quick the dodge, before using the staff to swipe Anti’s feet from under him sending him falling to his back, the knife falling from his grasp causing Marvin to kick it away from both of them, but that didn’t stop Anti who dead legged Marvin with his own legs, sending him falling to the ground where Anti got up and pinned him down.

Bim and Wilford could only watch as the two Septic egos fought each other against their will while the DA prowled toward Dark who was being protected by the purple aura that shot at the DA, keeping it from getting near Dark but Wilford began to notice that the aura was fading and slowly returning to him at a fast rate. He knew that Damien and Celine couldn’t hold the DA off for long… and he was powerless to stop it.

Dr. Ipler was sitting in front of a trembling Host, cleaning his bloody eye sockets and face, pressing on the areas gently with a rag. “Whatever happened, must have been horrible if it left you trembling like this… what did happen?”

“Th-The H-Host… w-wishes he c-could tell you… b-but itis b-best left uns-said.” the host trembled, wrapping the blanket around him tightly. “Th-The Host has never f-felt so m-much pain… and he c-couldn’t stop it.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it Host.” Dr. Iplier whispered, patting his shoulder, giving him a warm smile. “It won’t happen again whatever it may be… we’ll protect you from it.”

The host listened as Dr. Iplier walked over to the cabinets for some fresh bandages, his back turned from the narrator, when something caught the hosts attention, causing him to turn toward a long mirror that was hanging on the wall next to him… able to hear Bim and Wilford scream and able to hear a screech coming from the-.

“DA.” he growled under his breath as his eyes began to bleed more.

“I’m just shocked you haven’t tracked down the thing that hurt you, ya know.” Dr. Iplier commented as he found some bandages, grabbing a hold of them as he closed the cabinet. “I mean, it’s not a bad thing. In doing so, you’re being the better man and for that I’m proud of-.” the doctor froze as he turned around, seeing that the host was nowhere in the room, leaving his bloody blanket on the examination table, noticing that a trail of blood was leading right to the mirror before the trail vanished, causing the doctor to sigh. “… Shit.”

The DA tried to plow forward, trying with all it’s might reach Dark, but the purple aura kept on hitting it, pushing it back with all it had when the blows from the aura began to become weaker and weaker with every passing second, causing it to grin. It then began to walk forward, able to stand the blows now.

Dark can feel Damien and Celine’s powers were fading, slowly being pulled back to Wilford’s or rather Dark’s body, who was still banging against the glass.

“No! we… we can’t fade now!” Celine shouted.

“G-Guys?” Dark questioned in fear, knowing that they were trying to hold on.

“We can’t go just y-yet.” Damien tried to hold on with all his might but was slowly becoming weak. “We..”

Suddenly, Dark watched as the purple aura finally split in two, flying back into Wilford’s body who gasped from the sudden cold chill, the red and blue aura returning to him, causing him to look at Dark in fear.

Dark tried to yank the clamps off his arms with all his might but they still wouldn’t budge. “Come on!” he snapped only to freeze when he heard a low chuckle, causing him to look up to see the DA slowly walking toward him with a vile grin.

The DA let out another dark chuckle, watching as the now pink ego tried to pry the clamps off its arms but to no avail. “That won’t budge, Dark. No matter how much you try and pull against them,” it whispered as it stopped in front of Dark, pressing its claw right next to his head, causing him to flinch. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this Dark… and now I’ve got you… right where I want you… Though, I preferred you in my body… would have been more personal, but… as always…you were too stubborn to walk in Wilford’s shoes… not that you really cared to anyways… you and I both know… you never cared for him… you never cared for anyone.”

“… DA… please.” Dark pleaded, looking at it with regret in his eyes. “I’m so sorry… for everything if… if I could take it all back I-.”

“That’s the thing… you can’t… you cause nothing but pain and misery… just take a look around you.” It grinned as it moved to the side, gesturing at all the egos that were in the void, watching as Bim and Wilford banged against their glass prison, looking at them in fear, and gesturing over to Marvin and Anti that were both fighting, seeing that Anti had Marvin pinned to the wall, punching him countless times in the face against his will, watching as his body moved on its own with terror in his eyes. “This is all your doing… none of this would be happening if they weren’t too foolish to trust you… you pull everyone into a false sense of security, only to use them for your benefit… but not anymore.” It whispered, its eyes beginning to glow green as it pressed its claw on his chest. “Just one quick squeeze of your soul will end it all… Wilford will be free from you and I’ll get my body back… and you’ll be nothing,” it whispered, watching as Dark looked at it in fear.

Anti punched Marvin multiple times in the face, causing him to knock off his mask that landed on the ground next to them, revealing that he had a black eye and some cuts on his face. He let out a groan as Anti grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground, watching in horror as Marvin tried to get up, only to fall back down from being too weak. “N-No… nonono Whiskers… g-get up p-please don’t give up!” Anti pleaded as a new knife formed in his hand, beginning to slowly walk toward him.

Marvin could only groan, slowly making it to his arms and knees when Anti suddenly kicked him in the side, sending him onto his back, where Anti pinned him there, crouching in front of him, slowly raising the knife.

“P-Please… please… M-Marvin d-don’t give up.” Anti whimpered as tears formed in his eyes, beginning to raise the knife over his head, clutching it tightly. “I d-don’t w-want to hurt you p-please!”

Marvin breathed in and out slowly, looking into Anti’s scared tear-filled eyes, giving him a small smile. “I… I don’t blame you f-for this… You’re not a villain for this, don’t ever think that… you’re a good person Anti… and a good friend.”

Anti gasped, tears streaming down his face as the knife suddenly came down, aiming for Marvin’s chest.

Marvin squints his eyes shut, ready to feel the knife stab through his chest… only to feel nothing, able to hear the sound of struggling, causing him to look up, seeing that the knife was close to stabbing him through the chest, watching as Anti was fighting against the spell with all he had, pulling the knife away that was still trying to stab him. “Anti?”

“I’m n-not going t-to kill my only friend!” Anti snapped trying to gain control, trying to keep the knife away from Marvin, but his strength was beginning to waver as it went for Marvin again, the tip of the blade touching his chest, so close to stabbing him when-.

“Suddenly the knife in Anti’s hand vanishes as the spell that Anti was under finally fades, finally freeing Anti’s will.”

Anti paused watching as the knife disappeared from his clutches and was finally able to move freely on his own, causing him to all to the side of Marvin, his body aching from fighting. After laying there for a second to catch his breath, he quickly stood up, holding Marvin’s head up. “M-Marv!?” Anti whispered as he shook him, watching as Marvin looked up at him with relief.

“I-I’m okay.” Marvin whispered before he froze feeling as Anti pulled him into a rib crushing hug, holding him with trembling arms.

“I-I’m s-sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Anti whimpered squinting his teary eyes shut. “I-I didn’t m-mean this p-please-.”

“Its… it’s okay.” Marvin whispered as he sat up, returning the hug, comforting the glitch. “It’s okay… but h-how did you break the… spell-?” Marvin froze, watching as a figure walked passed them, dragging what looked like a bat in their hands, blood dripping on the dark ground causing him to realize who it was.

“I’m gonna crush your soul within this body of yours.” The DA growled pressing its hand hard on Dark’s chest, the claws beginning to glow, sending pain in his chest, causing him to stifle a yell. “So that I can see the life drain from your eyes.”

Dark could only stare at it in fear, before his eyes trailed off, looking behind the glass demon with wide eyes.

“Goodbye Dark,” it whispered, before beginning to chant the spell. “Corporis verto, Corporis verto, Corporis ver-.” But before it could finish the spell, the DA was interrupted when something hit it in the back of the head, causing it to let go of Dark.

Dark watched as the DA fell to the side, clutching its head in pain. He blinked, before looking up to see the host, holding a baseball bat in his hands, blood flowing from his eye sockets and down his cheeks like a crimson waterfall. “H-Host?”

“The DA has suddenly flown back ten feet away from the two egos, landing on it’s back with a loud thud.” The host growled, watching as the DA was flown back, hitting the ground rather hard, shards of glass breaking off of it’s back. The host just growled as he began to narrate once more. “The clamps that held Dark began to open, freeing Dark, as this was happening the glass box that contained Bim and the glass wall that trapped Wilford broke into millions of pieces freeing them both.”

Wilford backed up, watching as the glass wall broke, freeing him and Bim, who was scrambling to his feet. Wilford didn’t hesitate as he ran to Dark, pulling him close. “You okay?” he asked, looking Dark over.

“I-I’m alright.” Dark whispered before seeing Bim run-up, causing him to pull him close as he looked at the Host. “H-How did you know we were-?”

“The host can sense that you were in trouble… so he didn’t hesitate to come and aid… now help Anti carry Marvin and get out of here… I’ll deal with the DA.” he growled, clutching the bat tightly.

“Let’s not waste any time,” Bim said, beginning to pull the two switched egos along, all of them heading for the Septic egos as the host turned into the direction of the DA who was slowly trying to get up.

“The host begins to slowly prowl toward the dazed glass demon, dragging his back that began to slowly turn into metal, nails poking out of the tips as barbed wire wrapped around it. He was now within inches from it, watching as it shook its head, looking up at him in anger… but that anger quickly turned into fear upon seeing that bat… that he raised over his head, glaring at the glass demon with a smile… it’s my turn demon.” he whispered as he swung the bat, hitting it across the face causing more shards of glass to fall, but he didn’t stop there as he began to beat the demon again, again, and again, his anger rising the longer he hit the glass demon, that was loosing so much glass, trying to regenerate but couldn’t keep up with the blows.

The three egos ran up to the Septics, accidentally spooking Anti who held Marvin protectively. “It’s okay it just us!” Bim reassured, “We’re getting out of here. Let’s help Marvin up.” With that, they began to lift Marvin, heading for the door.

“B-But what about the DA?” Wilford whispered, turning to see the host beating the DA to a pulp.

“They’re long gone Wil… you tried,” Dark whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder. “We… we have to go.” he watched as Wilford looked at the DA one last time before looking up at Dark, giving him a nod, before heading for an exit that Anti pulled up.

The DA used it’s arm to block the blows from the bat, trying to regenerate when it noticed the egos heading for the exit… seeing Dark heading for the exit. It only growled in anger as it turned to the host who tried to swing at its head, only for it to grab the bat in mid-air, clutching it tightly as it stood up. watching as the host’s angered features soften. It growled as it yanked the bat from his hands, before grabbing the host by the head and throwing him across the room watching as his head hit the ground first, knocking him out. It then turned to the others, letting out a screech as it threw the bat to the side,.

The others froze slowly turning to the DA who glared them, before waving its claws. Dark watched as all the egos were blown back from him, watching as Wilford flew back 12 feet from his grasp. “Wil!” he called out about to run for him, when more chains latched onto his ankles and wrists, keeping him in place.

Wilford shook his head, slowly sitting up, opening his eyes to see Bim land right next to him, groaning as he rubbed his head. However, Wilford froze when he heard the DA screech, watching as the DA began to run after Dark who was stuck in place. He didn’t hesitate as he scrambled to his feet running for Dark. “DARKY!” he shouted as he ran for him, ignoring Bim’s protest.

The DA was seeing red at the moment, only focused on Dark who was frozen in fear watching as it fastly approached before it pounced, one claw out as it chanted the spell in mid-air. “CORPORIS VERTO, CORPORIS VERTO, CORPORIS VERTO!” It shouted.

“DA NO!” Wilford yelled as he jumped forward as well.

The DA didn’t see Wilford, its eyes focused on Dark. Its vision was hazy as the glass demon felt its claws go through his chest, grabbing a hold of the egos sole. At the moment, the DA didn’t hesitate as it squeezed down on the soul, feeling it crack, hearing the ego let out a pained gasp. The DA finally did it. It had done it, finally crushing the soul of-.

“W-Wil?!”

The DA froze upon hearing Dark’s trembling voice, causing them to blink in surprise, slowly looking down to see that their hand was not through the chest of Dark… But Wilford’s. They froze in fear, watching as Wilford looked ahead in shock, before slowly casting his eyes to the DA, who realized that Wilford had jumped in front of Dark, jumping in the crosshairs. “N-No.” they gasped as they pulled their hand out of Wilford’s chest, hearing him gasp in pain, watching as the now Dark ego fell to his knees, before falling to his side, clutching his chest.

“WILFORD!” Dark cried out, the chains falling off of him. He didn’t hesitate he fell to his knees pulling Wilford into his lap, who was starring at the sky struggling to breathe, still holding his chest. “No… nonono W-Wil p-please be okay p-please!” he whimpered before looking up at a terrifying DA, who looked right at Wilford. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

“I… I w-was trying to kill you… I-I didn’t see him.” But before they could say anything else the host came from behind narrating what was next.

“Suddenly metal cuffs formed on the DA’s wrists… so strong not even they could break them.” He growled as metal cuffs and chains formed on the DA, who didn’t even struggle against them, too terrified to move as they looked at Wilford.

“W-Wil?” Dark whispered, holding the side of his face. watching as he looked up at him in fear.

“Get him back to the manor now!” Marvin snapped beginning to help Dark pick up Wilford, as Anti, Bim, and the Host, who dragged the DA with them, head through the portal.

Once they got out of the upside-down, they found that they were in Wilford’s room. They quickly sat him down on the ground where Dark held Wilford close, who was beginning to speak. “D-Darky,” Wilford whispered, his vision becoming blurry.

“J-Just hold on Wil… p-please hold on,” Dark whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes turning to Marvin who was reading over the spell. “You better have found something… how can we stop this!?”

“Y-You… you got to help him p-please!” the DA pleaded, looking up at Marvin. “I-I didn’t want this I didn’t want to hurt him-.”

“Shut up.” Anti snapped, watching as the DA flinched.

Marvin read through the pages, trying to find a way to reverse a soul being crushed when he froze, his blood running cold as he backed away, covering his mouth with one hand, his eyes becoming watery.

“What?!” Dark snapped, watching as Marvin looked at him.

“There… there’s no way to stop this… once. once a soul has b-been crushed… there’s no way to reverse it.”

Dark’s blood ran cold as he let out a shaky gasp, tears beginning to stream down his face as he shook his head. “No… no there-there has to be a way to reverse this, THERE HAS TO BE-.”

“D-Darky?” Wilford whispered, slowly reaching up for Dark, who turned to him in shock.

“Y-Yes Wil. I’m… I’m h-here.” Dark whispered, taking his hand into his own.

“I… I don’t… th-think I-I’m gonna c-come back from this one p-pally.” Wilford whispered, his eyes beginning to flutter. “I-I f-feel myself s-slipping.”

“Nonono don’t-don’t say that.” Dark pleaded, shaking his head. “Y-You can’t leave m-me now. I-I just g-got my best friend back p-please… please d-don’t leave m-me!”

“I… I don’t th-think I have a ch-choice.” Wilford whispered, holding his hand tightly, before looking up at Dark with a sad smile. “Just… just promise me you’ll… you’ll watch after Bimmy and the others and… Tell Ed I’m sorry… for everything.”

“N-No no you-you have to be the one t-to do that… you can’t l-leave me please.” Dark sobbed out holding his hand tightly, not noticing as the DA looked at him with shock in their features.

“You’ve always been such a good friend to me… never doubt that,” Wilford whispered as he reached up, holding the side of Dark’s face, wiping some tears before they could turn into bubbles. “T-Take good care of the twins please… and know th-that I love you-.” Suddenly Wilford froze as he stared up at the ceiling, his blue and red eyes turning milky white as his features went blank.

Dark paused, watching as Wilford’s grey hand fell from his face, causing the now pink ego to shake him. “Wil?… Wilford?!” he called out, shaking him with all his might. “No… N-No please don’t go! Come back to me! Please!” he cried out pulling Wilford into a hug, as he sobbed into his shoulder. “P-Please!”

All the egos were left frozen, tears streaming down their faces as they watched Dark sob, hugging the dead ego’s body close, Anti falling to his knees as he watched the scene, black tears streaming down his face, beginning to tremble. As they were crying, the red and blue aura split from the empty shell of Dark’s body, becoming Damien and Celine who were sobbing along with the other egos, Damien hugging Celine close as she sobbed. Dark hugged Wilford close for the longest time, his tears forming into bubbles above him when his chest suddenly began to glow, pain coursing through his chest as he let out a yell, getting the other’s attention. Dark pulled back from Wilford looking down at his chest, seeing that his soul was sticking out, beginning to pull out of his chest. Another wave of pain hit him causing him to clutch his chest with one hand while he held Wilford with the other. “Wh-What’s happening?!” he yelled squinting his eyes shut, the pain only getting worse.

“Your… your soul is returning,” Marvin whispered in fear. “There is no one in your body anymore so… th-the spell is broken.”

Dark looked up at Marvin in fear before feeling another wave of pain course through his chest, the soul sticking out further, his eyes beginning to glaze over, becoming milky white as he looked at the body that once held his friend. He slowly shook his head, as he squints his eyes shut, making his soul push back into Wilford’s body. He snapped his eyes open that was back to pink as he looked down at Wilford, trying to keep the soul in Wilford’s body as long as he can. “W-Wilford… p-please d-don’t l-leave me.” he whimpered holding the body close to him. “I-I haven’t got to tell you how much I-I love you… how you were… how you are an amazing friend… I n-never got to t-tell you h-how funny and fun you are and how you used to make me smile even on my worst days… and I never g-got to tell you that… that you were right… I never realized how much shit you went through… I never realized how much pain you felt wh-when the others c-called you names… I never realized h-how hurt you were when you came to m-me for comfort only to be shot d-down and be belittled by m-me… and for th-that I’m so sorry… I’ll never do that again… I’ll always stick up for you and be by your side when you’re in pain from now on be-because… now I realize… that it’s not easy being you.” he whimpered squinting his eyes shut, holding Wilford close to him. “P-Please come b-back to me… please.” He began to sob into Wilford’s chest, feeling his hold on his soul beginning to waver when a pink glowing light began to form on the dark ego’s chest, causing Dark to pull away looking at his chest in shock, before the dark ego suddenly gasped for air, his glazed eyes slowly turned back to blue and red as the twins suddenly vanished, causing Dark to gasp. “W-Wil?” he whispered when his soul suddenly shot out of Wilford’s body, beginning to float in the air.

The others could only stare in shock when a pink soul then left Dark’s body beginning to float in the air as well. They watched as the pink soul and grey soul began to circle each other, leaving the others in awe, watching as the souls began to slowly come down. The grey soul entering Dark’s body as the pink one enters Wilford’s. They all stared at the two egos in silence, before the grey and pink ego gasped for air slowly sitting up as they stared ahead.

Dark stared ahead as he sat up, blinking a couple of time’s when his head began to ache, causing him to groan as he reached up to rub his head, only to freeze as he looked at his hand, finding that it wasn’t tan, but grey with a red and blue aura around it. He began to pat himself down, finding that he had on a torn grey suit and his bones were ache and would shift and pop when he moved… he was back. He went to speak when he heard groaning, causing him to freeze slowly turning to see Wilford, rubbing his head as well before he paused, looking at his hand and then down at his outfit, before slowly looking up, his pink eyes meeting Dark’s red and blue ones. Dark let out a shaky gasp as he smiled, tears streaming down his face as he whispered “W-Wil?!”

Wilford only smiled, tears forming in his eyes as well. “D-Darky?”

Dark didn’t hesitate as he pulled Wilford into a hug, silently crying into his shoulder, feeling as the pink ego hugged him back squeezing him tightly. “We-we’re back!… y-you’re back.” he whimpered squinting his teary eyes shut, as he let out a sob.

“Thanks to you, Darky.” Wilford sighed holding him close.

“WILFORD!” all the egos shouted beginning to pile on both the egos, pulling them into a hug, except for Anti, who just smiled at the scene, watching as the egos hugged Dark and Wilford close.

Wilford hugged all of them back, before opening his eyes, seeing that the DA was heading for the window. This caused the pink ego to stand up. “DA wait.”

The DA froze, slowly turning around, causing their grey eyes to the ground, feeling all of the ego’s eyes were on them. They couldn’t bring themselves to look up at the pink ego after all they have done. “What do you want Wil?”

“Why are you leaving?” Wilford whispered as he stepped forward, noticing the chains on their writs, causing him to frown. “Host, take the chains off.”

“The host nods his head, making the chains disappear from the DA’s wrists.”

“Whoa wait you serious?!” Anti snapped pointing over at the glass demon. “That thing almost killed you and you’re letting it go?”

“The glitch demon is right… You should be furious with me.” The DA whispered in shame, backing away. “You were right… Dark has changed… I see that now… when… when he was holding you, crying over your death it… made me realize that I was to far gone… too corrupt to see that he has changed… I still am corrupt… I can’t be here.”

“No, DA, don’t go.” Wilford pleaded, stepping closer watching as the DA only backed away from him. “I know that you’ve made some mistakes… and feel as though you will not be forgiven, but we all make mistakes and learn from them… Stay with us… we… we can find you a new body… and we can fix this.”

The DA looked up at Wilford’s pleading eyes, before looking at the other egos, some looking at them in worry and others with scorn, causing them to shake their head as they look up at Wilford. “There are just some things that you can’t fix Wil…” They whispered before turning to Dark who froze, looking at them with curious eyes. “Take care of William.” They said before looking up at Wilford.“Goodbye.” They then turned from the egos and ran toward a window braking the glass, causing a few shards to fall off of their form as they jumped out of the window, causing Wilford to gasp.

“DA WAIT!” Wilford called after them, running to the window, looking out of it to see the glass creature run through the woods, disappearing through the trees.

Anti then pulled out his knife heading for the window. “I’ll go after the-.”

“No.” The host whispered, holding onto his arm getting his attention. “Let them go.”

Marvin and Dark glanced at each other, before walking up to Wilford whos shoulders slumped down, his head cast down as he sighed in defeat. The Dark ego walked next to Wilford, who just stared out the window in sadness, shaking his head.

“Th-They won’t survive out there in that form,” Wilford whispered in worry. “One wrong hit and they could shatter I-.”

“Wil,” Dark whispered, placing a hand on Wilford’s shoulder, getting his attention. “They’ll be fine… just… just give them time… and if they don’t come back… they don’t come back.”

Wilford gave him a nod, before turning to the other egos, seeing Bim looking at him with a sad smile, tears forming in the brim of his eyes. He let out a small gasp as he walks up to Bim, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s good to h-h-have you back, Wil,” Bim whispered, hugging him tightly.

Marvin watched as the two egos hugged it out, before looking down at a glass shard, that was once attached to the DA. He looked around, before picking up the broken shard, placing it in a pouch for later use. He then closed the pouch and walked up to the other egos, Wilford turning to him with a smile, pulling him into a hug. “You guys did it.”

“Thank you for your help Marvy,” Wilford whispered with a smile, letting him go.

“We… We couldn’t have done it without you.” Dark whispered walking up to them, placing a hand on Wilford’s back.

“It was my pleasure.” he smiled, watching as the two egos turned to the host who walked up, congratulating them. The magician only smiled. “Well… we did it An-.” Marvin turned around to face Anti, only to find that Anti was gone, causing his smile to waver as he looked around. “Anti?” he looked around the room, only to find that the glitch was nowhere to be found, causing him to sigh, before looking back at the pink and grey egos, who went back to hugging, causing him to smile, relieved that the curse was broken.

to be continued.


	33. Chapter 33

A couple of days had passed since Wilford and Dark had switched back into their bodies. Marvin decided to stay at the Inc for those days, just to keep an eye on both of them to see if there aren’t any negative effects after switching back, watching them through the mirror of Wilford’s vanity as they went along with their day, noticing that so much has changed between the two. Marvin was staring at the vanity watching as Dark was walking into the kitchen.

Dark let out a sigh as he grabbed his mug, setting it on the counter as he walked over to the coffee maker, starting it up. As that was warming up he walked over to the cabinet, opening it up to get his granola bars, he went to reach for them, only to pause, seeing that the box was all the way on the top shelf, causing him to sigh, closing his eyes in frustration. He left it on the top shelf when he was in Wilford’s body when he was tall enough to reach it. After a second he opened his eyes, slowly trying to reach it, ignoring the pain coursing through his body as he stood on tiptoe, trying very hard to reach it but to no avail. Dark kept on trying to reach it when a hand suddenly grabbed it, causing him to pause, slowly turning around to see Wilford grabbing the box from the high shelf, pulling out, before looking down at him, holding the box out. The dark ego’s features soften as he looked from the box to him in slight shock.

“H-Here.” Wilford smiled holding the box out further.

Dark was hesitant, a grateful smile forming on his lips as he took the box from him. “… Thank you.”

“Of course,” Wilford whispered, before walking over to the other cabinet that held his pink mug, both hearing the coffee maker ding, indicating that it was done. “If you need help reaching anything… just come get me okay?” Wilford said, grabbing his mug, before walking over to the fridge, grabbing his cotton candy coffee creamer out of one of the shelves.

Dark gave him a nod. “I-I will,” he whispered, setting the box down as he grabbed his mug, walking over to the coffee pot, picking up the pot, beginning to pour coffee into Wilford’s mug first then pour some into his.

“Thank you.” Wilford sighed as he poured the creamer into his mug, using a spoon to stir in before taking a sip.

Dark eyed him and the creamer, looking at it for a minute before he pointed to it, getting Wilford’s attention. “Can I… have some?”

Wilford blinked, looking from him to the creamer, a knowing grin forming on his face as he picked it up, handing it to Dark. “I knew it was you that used it.” he chuckled watching as Dark took the creamer from him.

“Thank you,” Dark whispered, pouring some of the creamers into his own coffee, stirring it with the same spoon, before taking a sip, sighing in contentment.

Wilford only chuckled drinking his coffee as well, both sitting in silence, enjoying their morning coffee.

During the rest of the day, Dark was beginning to notice how much Wilford changed when it came to his complications. He and Dark were in the living room, Wilford playing Bendy and The Ink Machine, while Dark was reading one of his novels, but Wilford began to notice Dark was shivering, hissing every now and then, able to hear his joints popping and cracking. This caused Wilford to pause his game, turning to him in concern seeing his body was trembling. “You cold?” Wilford asked watching as Dark looked up at him.

“I-I’m fine-.” Dark was interrupted as he hissed in pain rubbing his arms that were beginning to ache.

Wilford suddenly stood up walking over to the thermostat, turning to a confused Dark. “What temperature do you want it?”

Dark blinked, closing his book. “What?”

“I might put it 75. If you’re still cold, I’ll turn it up.” Wilford said, turning the knob to 75 degrees.

Dark shook his head, trying to protest as Wilford walked up to him. “Wil, you don’t have to do-.”

“It’s not a good feeling to be cold in your situation Dark,” Wilford argued, pulling out a heating pad, turning to him with a frown. “I know that now.” He then made Dark lift his arms, placing the heating pad on his legs, turning the heating pad on, not seeing Dark look up at him with soft features. “This will help with the pain,” Wilford whispered, giving Dark a grin before walking back to his seat on the couch, going back to playing his game.

Dark looked at him for the longest time, a smile forming on his face as he went back to reading, the heating pad finally heating up, the pain in his legs easing up the as the heating pad warmed his legs.

Later that night, Dark was slowly heading toward the bathroom, holding a fresh suit and towel, hoping to get a hot shower. All day, his body seemed to ache worse and worse as the day went on. The heating pad did help, but only for a little while. He was hoping to take a hot shower to help with it. He finally made it to the bathroom door, about to open it when he suddenly heard the shower turn on, causing him to pause, realizing someone was in there. The dark ego only sighed, turning down the hall, clutching his things when he heard the bathroom door open.

“Wait, Darky!”

Dark paused, slowly turning around to see Wilford, walking out of the bathroom. He watched as Wilford stepped aside holding the door open, causing Dark to stare at him in confusion.

“I-I started your shower for you,” Wilford whispered, watching as Dark looked at him in surprise. “It’s nice and hot for ya.”

Dark only stared at him for the longest time, before slowly walking toward the door, looking up at him with a nod. “Thank you,” he whispered, walking in further.

“I’ll see you when you’re out.” Wilford smiled as he closed the door for him, heading down the hall.

Dark sat there for a moment, watching as the steam began to fill the bathroom, the mirror fogging up a bit. He was able to feel the heat from the shower on his cold skin. Slowly, he began to undress, his bones cracking and snapping with every movement. When he was fully undressed, he sat his clothes to the side before walking to the sliding door, looking at the water falling sprinkling down from the shower hose like rain. He slowly stepped into the shower, the hot water hitting his back, causing him to stare off before he sighed, his aching bones finally easing up as the heat from the shower warmed his skin. He sat there for a minute pressing his head on the tile wall in front of him, just soaking up the warmth before he grabbed the shampoo, beginning to bathe himself.

From what Marvin could tell, Wilford has changed drastically since the curse, but he wasn’t the only one.

The next day, Dark was walking down the halls, about to turn a corner when he heard two people, causing him to pause, listening to them poking his head around the corner, finding out that it was Google Red and Wilford.

“Where’s your glasses simpleton? finally done faking your supposed blindness?” Red teased, watching as Wilford cast his eyes to the ground.

“I-I’m not faking it I’m wearing contacts-.”

“Contacts? I didn’t know you were smart enough to put on those, surely a klutz like you would poke your damn eye out.” Red teased.

Dark watched as tears began to form on the brim of Wilford’s eyes, clutching his suspenders tightly.

“C-Can’t you j-just leave me alone-?”

“Or what you’ll run and cry to Bimmy or Darky for help?” He teased pushing him in the shoulder, watching as he flinched. “You’re such a cry baby-.”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you Red!” Dark snapped, fully walking out causing Red and Wilford to turn to him, Wilford looking at him in shock. Dark cracked his neck as he walked forward, looking at Red with anger in his eyes, watching as Red’s cocky grin fell, being replaced with fear as he walked forward. “If I ever catching you talking to Wilford like that again, I’ll scrap you for parts got it?!” he watched as Red nodded his head in fear. “Good now get to fucking work.” he watched as Red scrambled away, leaving the two alone. Dark watched as he ran down the hall, before turning to Wilford who was trembling trying to wipe his tears away, trying not to cry. This only caused Dark to frown, walking up to him. “You okay, Wil?”

Wilford sniffled, trying to stop the tears from flowing, nodding his head. “I’m-I’m okay.”

Dark’s frown deepened as he walked up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. “You sure?” he questioned, watching as Wilford’s lower lip began to quiver, squinting his eyes his face full of pain as he began to cry into his hands, choked sobs escaping his lips. “Oh Wil,” he whispered, pulling Wilford into a hug, feeling as the pink ego clung to him, leaning down to rest his head on the dark egos shoulder, clutching his suit tightly as he sobbed. Dark began to rub his back comforting the sad ego, who’s tears floated into bubbles above them, popping silently. “It’s okay, Wil… I’ve got you… I know I haven’t been there before… but never again.”

“Th-Thank you, Darky.” Wilford whimpered, hugging him tightly, trying to calm down.

After a while, Wilford had finally calmed down, not sobbing anymore. Dark informed him to go and see Bim for a while, telling him he had to deal with something. Once he was sure Wilford was gone, he pulls out his phone and finds Dr. Iplier’s contact, hitting the call button and bringing the phone to his ear. He heard it ring a couple of times before the doctor finally picked up.

“Hello?”

“Edward, this is Dark. I know I’m the last person you want to talk to but it’s important, I want you to message the egos you know that give Wilford a hard time, and I want you to inform them to meet me in the conference room. Things are going to change around here.”

“Boss?” he heard him ask in surprise.

“Just do this for me, please. Also, get a hold of Wilford’s eye doctor and have him fax me Wilford’s file. He should have my email.”

“… You got it, sir.” Iplier whispered.

“Thank you.” Dark sighed as he pulled the phone away, hanging up as he walked down the hall heading for his office, where he was gonna wait for the file.

Later that day, Dark was in the conference room, standing at the far end of the table, looking at all the egos in the room that give Wilford a hard time, mostly being google red, blue, and a few other egos. Right next to him was Dr. Iplier, that he asked to come along to back him up with evidence. “Now I had Edward call you in here because I’ve noticed a lot of things that are being left unsaid and not dealt with… and I know that most of you here give Wilford a hard time.” he began watching as they all began to shuffle in their seats, looking away. “Most of you call him names, such as simpleton.” he glared at Red. “Or say that he fakes his bad vision just to look smart… that’s got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” he began, raising his voice a bit, causing them to flinch. He was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “Wilford wouldn’t just fake something like vision impairment just to "Look smart”… Edward, show them.“ He whispered, watching as Dr. Iplier stood up.

"Dark had me get ahold of his eye doctor.” Dr. Iplier explained, pulling out a paper, sliding it down the table to them to see it. “This is Wilford’s file… from what it says, Wilford’s vision is 20/200,” he whispered, watching as they looked over the paper with wide eyes. “That means that without corrective lenses or contacts, Wilford is classified as legally blind.” He paused, watching as the others looked up at him in shock. “The glasses and contacts that Wilford have were specifically made just for him so that he can see.”

“Now I know we’ve all have said some hurtful things to Wilford in the past.” Dark began, before looking down at the table with guilt in his features. “Including myself… but no more.” He then looked up watching as they cast their eyes down with guilt in their features. “This has to stop. No more saying his vision impairment is fake, no more calling him names like simpleton, stupid, cry baby, or pink freak… He’s been through enough already… so if I find out that you call him either of the things I’ve just mentioned or worse… there will be consequences… understood?” he asked, watching as they nodded their heads in sadness. “Good, you’re all dismissed.”

Dark watched as all of them got up and left the room, except for Dr. Iplier, who looked at him in surprise. He just sighed as he looked at him. “Thank you for your help, Edward.”

“It was my pleasure.” Dr. Iplier shrugged before he paused looking at him with a grin. “This is a new side of you Dark.”

“It’s about time things change around here… about time I change,” Dark whispered, looking back at Iplier. “It won’t change what I’ve done before but… I want to make things right.”

Dr. Iplier just smiled, patting his back. “I’m starting to like this change… but why the change of heart all of a sudden?”

“A walk in someone else’s shoes can really show you their perspective on things.” was all Dark said as he walked out of the room, leaving the doctor confused.

Marvin had observed them within those few days, but the last day of observation, an incident happened. Wilford was doing an interview with a person when he suddenly went on a murdering spree after hearing the K.I.L.L word. Five people were left dead in the interview room and would have been more, if Dark didn’t walk into the room alone, managing to pull him back.

Wilford was trembling, dropping his revolver as he looked at the bodies, tears streaming down his eyes before turning into bubbles, his hands clutching his pink hair as he backed away, looking ahead at Dark who was walking forward, afraid he was gonna yell at him again. “I-I’m s-s-s-sorry Darky p-please don’t-.”

“Nono Wil I-I’m not gonna yell,” Dark reassured slowly walking forward, offering him a small smile as he held his arms out.

Marvin quickly ran down the halls after seeing Wilford shooting the people through the mirror, causing him to run into the interview room where he paused, watching as Dark slowly walk up to Wilford who was still shaking. He then turns his head to see Bim stand there looking at him in shock before going back to watch the two egos.

Dark was now inches in front of Wilford who flinched squinting his eyes. “It’s all gonna be okay Wil,” he whispered, pulling Wilford into a hug. “No one’s gonna yell at you… not anymore just calm down. I’ve got you.”

Wilford stared ahead for a second before clinging to Dark hiding his head in his shoulder, sobbing into it. “I’m so sorry Darky.” he whimpered squinting his eyes shut.

“I know, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, you can’t help it.” Dark whispered, rubbing his back. “It’s all gonna be okay.”

Marvin couldn’t help but smile, watching these two hold each other, no more fighting and bickering over the littlest things, finally close friends again.

“I’ll go get the Jims to help clean this place up,” Bim whispered to Marvin as he walked out, heading out the door.

Marvin nodded his head, beginning to follow him out, glancing at them one last time before heading out of the interview room.

After watching them for a while, Marvin concluded that they were clear of any bad side effects and he could head home now. So there he was, packing up his things when he heard a knock, looking up to see Wilford walk in, looking at him with a sad smile.

“You heading home already?” Wilford asked as he walked up, beginning to help him pack.

“Sadly yes, I got my own egos to worry about,” Marvin whispered, taking a book from Wilford who handed it to him. “The Septics probably have the cabin turned inside out by now.” he chuckled, causing Wilford to smile.

They both went quiet, packing all of his things before Wilford paused, beginning to speak. “I just… wanted to thank you Marvy… for everything… for helping us with this.”

“It’s no problem… though it was all you and Dark.” Marvin smiled finally packing all of his things up, turning to the tall ego, who suddenly pulled him into a rib crushing hug.

“I’m gonna miss you, Marv,” Wilford whispered snuggling his head into his shoulder.

Marvin only smiled, hugging the pink ego back. “I’ll come back and visit Wil,” he reassured. “I promise.”

Wilford smiled, before pulling back looking at him. “You take care okay?”

“You too Wil.” Marvin smiled before heading for the door. He turned to Wilford one last time. “I’ll see ya, Wil.”

“Bye pally,” he whispered, watching Marvin leave the room.

Marvin head down the hall holding his bag close as he found his way into the living room, finding Dark standing there. He smiled, before walking up to the grey ego. “Well since everything is good here. I best be on my way.”

“You can come over any time you like,” Dark whispered, looking at Marvin with a small smile. “Thank you for your services we… we couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Like I said it was all you and Wil.” Marvin smiled before looking around. “And if… if you see him come around here… can you-.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get ahold of you if I see him.” Dark answered. “You take care of yourself, Marvin.”

“You too, oh, and uh remember you owe Wilford something.” Marvin winked as he walked to the front door.

Dark only smiled, giving the magician a nod. “I won’t forget…. goodbye Marv.”

“Bye Dark.” Marvin grinned, heading out the front door, closing it with a soft click.

Dark stared at the door for a while, before heading for the hall when he paused, watching as Bim walked in. He watched as the showman paused, looking from him to the door.

“Did Marvin leave already? Gonna miss him.” Bim smiled, fixing his suit.

“He’ll be back I’m sure,” Dark reassured casting his eyes to the ground. Both of them were quiet for a moment before Dark broke the silence. “Hey uh… Bimmy- Bim… I… I wanted to-to thank you for… for being there for Wilford when… when I wasn’t… in truth, you’re a better friend than I.”

“Oh… Boss don’t-don’t say that Wilford’s always been closer to you.” Bim whispered.

Dark was quiet for a second before he slowly looked up at Bim. “I… I also wanted to apologize for… for the way I treat you and the others… I treat most of you like shit for so long.”

“Well, you’re… hard on most of us… but I know you care for all of us… I see you work your ass off just to keep every single one of us safe… and I admire you for that.” Bim grinned, before the Dark ego suddenly pulled him into a hug, causing him to freeze.

“Wilford’s grateful to have you… and I’m… grateful.” Dark whispered with a sigh, squinting his eyes shut.

Bim only smiled, hugging Dark back. “I’m grateful too,” he whispered watching as Dark pulled away, fixing his suit. “You know when I and Wil hang out you can come to you know?… I mean if you want too.”

Dark smiled giving Bim a nod. “I’d like that… that card against humanity game is… rather amusing.”

“Then we’ll all play it.” Bim smiled, as he and Dark began to walk out of the living room, continuing their conversation.

Outside in the garage, Ed Edgar was behind a van they call “the barrel 2.0,” where he was loading up boxes upon boxes of toys he was gonna take to the orphanage where he worked. He sat there loading the van in silence, not noticing Wilford walk in, looking at him out of nervousness. It took him a few seconds before he finally noticed him, pausing to look at him.

Wilford was hesitant giving him a nervous smile as he waved at him. “H-Hey,” he whispered.

Ed only frowned, thinking he was gonna do something so he went back to loading the car. “What do you want?” he asked boredly.

“I-I… I wanted to see you… Darky said that.. you were out here.” he whispered waiting for Ed to say something.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked with a dark chuckle. “That’s a good one.”

Wilford fell quiet, looking at the ground before looking at the boxes. “Wh-What are all these?”

“They’re toys for the kids at the orphanage… or should I say "Baby Market” as you like to call it?“ Ed frowned, pausing as he turned to Wilford. "So what do you want? You here to call me baby trafficker or ask the price of a ten-year-old again?”

“I… I wanted to know if… if you need help loading the car.” Wilford shyly asked, slowly looking up at Ed who’s features softened, looking at him in confusion.

“You… You want to help me?” Ed asked in surprise.

“If… If you would like the help… I’m willing to lend a hand.” Wilford said, holding his suspenders out of nervousness.

Ed looked him in the eyes trying to see if he was being serious or not. “If… if you’d like to help you can just… just no jokes about baby trafficking while doing so alright?… this is the only time I get a break from it.” he whispered as he began to go back to loading the van.

Wilford gave him a nod, as he began to pick up a box, putting it in the car, casually looking at him every now and then, while Ed just focused on putting the boxes into his van. After putting in a few boxes, Wilford paused looking at the ground, guilt clear on his face.

This got Ed’s attention, causing him to look at the pink ego, cocking an eyebrow at him. “You okay Wil?”

Wilford was reluctant before he sighed, clenching his fists as he spoke. “I-I wanted to say that… I’m sorry.”

Ed paused, slowly turning to Wilford, who turned to face him, looking at him with guilt in his eyes. “What?”

“I-I’m sorry for calling you names like baby trafficker or baby seller.” He whispered. “I’m sorry for always turning your offers down to promote your causes to help the orphanage and.” He began to tear up, trembling as he spoke. “I-I’m s-sorry for belittling you and-and m-making you out to be s-something you’re n-not. I know you care for those kids… I see it now… You’re a good man and I j-just wish I wasn’t s-so quick to judge you I-I..” He whimpered, squinting his eyes shut.

Ed watched as Wilford began to cry, leaving him stunned and kind of worried, he quickly let go of the box walking up to him. “H-Hey… hey.” He whispered, holding his shoulders, watching as he looked at him with tears in his eyes, indicating that he means every word he said. “It- It’s okay… Don’t cry, I… it’s alright.”

“C-Can we just… just start over?” Wilford whispered looking up at Ed. “I promise I won’t call you names again… I want to get to know the real you.”

Ed couldn’t hold back a smile, taking off his sunglasses, looking at the pink ego with warm eyes. “I’d like that partner,” he whispered before he felt Wilford suddenly pull him into an embrace.

“Th-Thank you, Ed,” he whispered, giving him a tight squeeze.

Ed could only chuckle, patting his back. “Of course.”

After hugging for a few more seconds, Wilford finally let go, pulling back to wipe his eyes, looking at Ed with a small smile.

“Let’s get back to it.” Ed grinned, picking up the boxes.

“Okay.” Wilford smiled, lending a hand as he began to spoke. “So, I was talking to Dark earlier and he told me that you have some foster kids.”

“He told you right.” Ed smiled his mood lifting upon hearing about his kids. “They’re my pride and joy… you want to see a picture?” He asked reaching into his wallet.

“I’d love to.” Wilford grinned, watching as he pulled out a picture, handing it to him. It was the same picture that Ed showed him in Dark’s body but he just looked at it again with a smile. “What’s their names?”

“That one’s Johnny, Jane, Austen, Lucas, and the littlest is Willow.” Ed smiled looking at the picture. “They’re the sweetest kids I’ve ever met.”

Wilford smiled at the picture, turning to the father placing a hand on their shoulder. “They’re beautiful Eddy.”

Ed looked at him with a small smile. “Thank you, Wil.” He then put the picture up in his wallet and placed the wallet into his back pocket. “They’re actually coming to the manor this weekend if you’d like to meet them.”

“I’d love that Wil.” He whispered as he looked back at the van. “I’ll help ya finish up.”

“Thank ya Wil. You can ride with me up to the orphanage and help drop them off if you’d like.” Ed offered as he grabbed more boxes.

“Sounds good,” Wilford added as he grabbed a box.

The rest of the day, Wilford was with Ed, helping him drop off the toys, at the orphanage, meeting all of the kids that lived there, where he played with them, making them laugh, playing games, and telling them stories. After a while they head back to the ego Inc, talking and laughing away when the walked into the front door, pausing when they saw Bim and Dark playing cards against humanity.

Dark and Bim paused, looking at them with a smile, Bim being the first to speak. “Hey guys, you want to join.”

“Oh, Eddy you have to play this game.” Wilford gasped, taking his arm. “It’s hilarious.”

“W-Well how do ya play partner.” Ed chuckled, feeling as Wilford led him to the couch.

“We’ll show you.” Bim grinned.

“Hey, Bim my dude are you in-?” Bing paused looking at everyone in the room, along with Dr. Iplier, the Jim twins, and all of the Googles followed Bing into the room, staring at the various egos in shock, most of which never hang out.

“Come on in guys, join the fun.” Ed waved them in, watching as most were hesitant.

After a second, Bing just shrugged walking in, the others following in suit gathering around the table, listening to the four egos play the game, laughing at some of the card choices, all having a good time with each other.

Later that night, Wilford was in his room, setting out his pajamas when he heard a knock on the door, causing him to turn to it. “Yes?” he called out, watching as the door opened, revealing that it was Bim. “Hey, Bimmy what do ya need?”

“Uh, Dark wanted me to tell you that, he wants you to meet him in his room for something,” Bim informed him watching as he looked at him blinking.

“Oh, I’ll head down there now,” Wilford whispered fixing his suspenders.

“Okay. Goodnight Wil.” Bim grinned as he walked out.

“Goodnight Bimmy,” Wilford said back as he heads out of his room, heading for Darks.

After a minute he finally made it to Dark’s room, staring at the door for the longest time, seeing that the lock on it was still broken when Dark knocked it open, but he ignored it as he gently knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

“Come in.”

With that, Wilford opened the door peaking his head in to be met with a dark room. “Darky?” he questioned as he walked further in, closing the door behind him. “You wanted to see me?” He looked around, able to see a figure stand in the middle of the room.

“I wanted to wait till everyone was asleep before I… do this,” Dark whispered backing away slightly.

“Before you do what Darky?” Wilford asked as he walked in further.

“… I’ve kept them from you for far too long Wil.” He whispered.

Wilford stared at him in confusion about to ask what he meant when Dark’s aura suddenly began to glow, getting brighter and brighter, so bright Wilford had to cover his eyes. After the light died down he slowly blinked looking up when he froze, only seeing the twins, Damien and Celine take Dark’s place. He stared at them in shock, gasping silently as the two twins smiled at him. The pink ego didn’t move, still frozen from shock when Celine began to walk up to him, giving him a warm smile. She stopped right in front of him before placing her hand on his cheek causing him to stare ahead in shock, finally able to feel her touch.

“Hi, William.” She whispered watching as a tear streamed down Wilford’s cheek where she proceeded to wipe it away.

He only gasped as a smile formed on his face, more tears forming in his eyes. “Oh Celine,” he whispered, pulling her into a hug, holding her in his embrace for the first time in decades. “I’m so glad to hold you in my arms again.”

She only smiled tears forming in her eyes as well as she hugged him close.

Wilford opened his eyes watching as Damien walked up with a smile, tears in his eyes as well. “Dames,” he whispered as he pulled him into a hug as well.

“How are you old boy?” Damien whispered rubbing his back.

“Better… now that you’re here.” Wilford grinned.

“Like we said… we never left Wil.” Celine whispered, running her hand through his pink hair. “And we never will.”

Wilford could only smile before hearing movement in the far corner of the room, causing him to look up to see a dark figure standing there in the shadows. He stared at it for a while realizing that it was-. “Dark?” he questioned watching as the figure stopped moving just hiding further in the darkness, it back turned from them. Wilford looked at the twins who looked up at him with a nod, looking back at the figure. The pink ego began to walk forward standing a few feet in front of the figure now, the twins following close behind providing light for Wilford to see that it was Dark, but his back was turned to them. But when Dark noticed the light he quickly turned around, causing Wilford to freeze in shock, looking at the condition Dark was in.

Dark looked more corpselike, practically skin and bone his skin cracking like glass. He also had long sharp teeth, black hollow eyes, and black claws like before, only it was worse, this was his true form without the twins, his unstable form as he liked to call it. Wilford stared at him for the longest time noticing the fear in his eyes fidgeting slightly, waiting for him to either scream or run, but Wilford just smiled, reaching up and placing a hand on his face, watching as he froze, staring at him with shocked features. Wilford held his face for a long time, before pulling him into a hug, feeling him go stiff from the sudden gesture. “Thank you for bringing them back to me Darky,” he whispered holding him his arms, careful not to squeeze tightly knowing how fragile he was in this form.

Dark let out a shaky sigh before hugging him back, his head pressing on Wilford’s chest as they hugged each other close, the twins slowly joining the hug. They all stayed like this for the longest time when the twins red and blue light began to glow once more, fusing with Dark once again.

Wilford pulled away looking at Dark who was back in his regular form, his red and blue eyes looking into his pink ones. They stared at each other for the longest time, Wilford taking Dark’s hand into his own, his eyes casting down to his lips, instincts taking hold as he slowly leaned down, pressing his lips on his own.

Dark could only stare in shock, his heart rate only rising when he slowly began to kiss him back, feeling as Wilford held the back of his head, pulling him closer.

After a second they finally broke the kiss, both left in a daze, Dark resting his head on Wilford’s chest as Wilford rested his chin on Dark’s head, smiles forming on their faces. “Brought us a lot closer than we thought, huh?” Wilford questioned, causing Dark to laugh.

“I guess so.” Dark grinned looking down at Wilford’s hand he was holding, pressing a kiss on Wilford’s hand. “I love you.”

Wilford only grinned beginning to rock back and forth holding Dark close. “I love you too Darky.”

They both stayed like this for a long time, just staying in each other’s embrace. From that moment on, everything was going to better.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

Life at the ego Inc has been so much better. Most of the egos that barely hung out before, became closer than ever, all deciding to have things like movies, games, or card nights when they don’t have work to do. The egos are treating Wilford a whole lot better than before, no longer calling each other names. Wilford finally got to meet Ed’s kids, all of them taking a liking to the pink ego very quickly, the oldest children started calling him uncle Wilford while the youngest, Willow would call him Wilfy. Dark is a whole lot nicer to the egos, actually cracking a smile when some of them act like fools, finally having a good time with them, and Wilford and Dark continue to treat each other better than before. The egos were taking notice, to their drastic change, in fact they notice that they were… a little closer than before. They would sometimes catch them sitting on the couch, leaning on each other, or holding hands when they think they’re alone. Even the host saw it coming a mile away that they became a couple and he’s blind. Yes they knew but they weren’t gonna say anything, they wanted the two egos to tell them themselves when they were ready.

Dark was in the living room when he received a text from Wilford, he opened his phone, going to Wilford’s contact, reading the message.

Wilford: Would you like to go out to lunch, Darky?

Dark only smiled beginning to type back.

Dark: That sound’s lovely, I’ll get ready. Love you.

Wilford: Love you too, Darky.

Dark smiled as he placed his phone in his pocket, about to head for his room when he felt a presence.

“You seem so cheery Darky Dear.”

Dark couldn’t help but smile as he turned around, seeing Anti leaning on the wall, sharpening his knife with a vile grin, looking up at the dark ego.

“Huh usually my presents bothers you,” Anti commented as he pushed himself off the wall. “Well, you and the old man did it… congratulations.” the glitch said dramatically, clapping his hands together as he began to pace. “Though, I have to admit it would have been interesting to see what would have happened if you didn’t turn back.”

“You don’t really believe that,” Dark said with a grin watching as Anti’s vile grin fell.

Anti stared at him for the longest time, before shaking his head, his smile returning. “What gives ya that idea?”

“Anti, I know why you cast the spell on us.” Dark smiled, beginning to walking toward the glitch.

Anti began to back away, giving him a nervous laugh. “Don’t you remember? to-to get a show out of it!”

Dark shook his head. “Marvin told me everything,” he explained, watching as Anti’s features softened. “He told me that you cast the spell because you knew that the more me and Wil were fighting, to the point where our friendship would have ended… and that the only reason you did this was so that you can redeem yourself.”

Anti backed up as Dark drew closer, his back hitting the wall as he stared at the dark ego, unable to hide the shock growing within him.

“You know, when you cast that spell, I wanted to tear you into pixels,” Dark admitted, watching as Anti blinked in surprise, be he only smiled. “But now I couldn’t be more grateful… and for that I thank you.”

Anti looked at him in utter shock for a second, before he scoffed. “You-you think I give two shits whether you and bubblegum bitch are still buddy-buddy or not?” Anti lied, trying to act like he doesn’t really care. “Please I just wanted to see you two suffer.”

Dark only smiled, tilting his head slightly. “If you say so Anti.”

“Whatever, I’m-I’m gonna go mess with old man, might get a rise out of him.” Anti snapped as he began to storm out of the room.

“He’s in his room, it was good seeing you Anti.” Dark smiled watching him head further into the house.

“It was good seeing you Anti.” Anti mocked wiggling his head before he shook it, squinting his eyes. “Shut up!” he then went further into the house before glitching.

Dark only grinned, as he reached for his phone, typing in a number before bringing the phone to his ear, hearing the phone beep before hearing them pick up. “Hey, it’s me… He’s here.”

Wilford was at his vanity grooming his mustache, humming a toon to himself as he got ready for him and Dark’s lunch date when-.

“Hey there, old man.” Anti grinned watching as the pink ego jumped, turning to him. “Happy to have your mustache back? It’s a shame that you two managed to change back in time-.”

“ANTI, it’s so good to see you!” Wilford smiled as he stood up, walking toward him.

Anti’s smile fell, looking up at the pink ego. “Wh-What?”

“Why did you leave in such a hurry?” Wilford frowned. “If you would have stayed you would have joined in on the fun! Darky and the other egos been doing all kinds of activities like playing card games, watching movies, playing video games-.”

“Why aren’t you upset seeing me?!” Anti suddenly snapped looking up at Wilford beginning to feel agitated.

Wilford blinked tilting his head as he looked at Anti in confusion. “Why would I be upset about seeing you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, for literally fucking kidnapping you and forcing you and Dark to switch bodies against your will!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be mad or upset after what old Marvy told us.” Wilford chuckled waving a hand at him. “You were just doing it to help us-.”

“No, I did it for my amusement!” Anti snapped, trying to keep up the act. “I wanted to see you two suffer! Don’t listen to whiskers-.”

“Oh still keeping the act up I see.” Wilford grinned.

“What is wrong with you two?!” Anti snapped beginning to pace. “Usually the sight of me would ruin your day! Why would you two be fucking grateful for literally putting you two through pain and torture?”

Wilford smiled softly at the glitch. “Because you made me and Darky close again,” he explained watching as the glitch paused, looking up at him. “If you wouldn’t have done that… me and Dark’s friendship would of went down the drain… slowly but surely.” Wilford explained as he began to walk forward, causing Anti’s features to soften. “Also, Marvy said you did it because you wanted to be redeemed… well if it helps… you’re redeemed in my book.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about old man.” Anti lied trying to back up.

“Well… whether you like it or not… you’ve brought me and Darky closer than ever… and for that I thank you.” He whispered as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Anti lifting him off the ground as he hugged him close. ’

Anti froze, staring ahead in shock, unable to process what was going on as Wilford gave him a tight squeeze. After a second or two, Wilford finally sat him down, smiling at him, but the glitch was still frozen before he let out a growl. “I’m out of here.” he snapped as he began to storm toward Wilford’s door.

“Oh do come back soon Anti!” Wilford waved him off with a smile. “Come back any time.”

Anti’s features softened as he left the room, heading into the hall before glitching onto the front porch of the ego inc, not wanting to run into any of them at the moment. He sat there in silence, thinking over their words. Why weren’t they angry with him? they should have been furious. Why weren’t they-?

“There you are.”

Anti froze slowly turning around to see none other than Marvin, leaning on a poll, looking at him with a smile.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Marvin explained, watching as Anti turned to him, clenching his fists in anger. “I was worried when you left… you were just… gone.”

“Why did you tell them?” Anti suddenly snapped pointing to the house as he got into Marvin’s face. “Why did you tell them why I really did it?!”

“I didn’t think it would be a bid deal-.”

“It is a big deal!” Anti snapped as he backed away beginning to pace once again out of anger. “Now they think of me as some sort of fucking hero!”

“Well… techneically.. you are.” Marvin argued.

“No, I’m not!” Anti glared at the magician. “I’m the fucking villain in this goddamn story! I was the one who cast the fucking spell, I did this to watch them suffer!”

Marvin studied the glitch for a second watching as he cast his eyes to the ground crossing his arms. “That’s not what you said to me, that night when Wil lost control-.”

“What I said before was bullshit, okay whiskers!? utter. bullshit!” Anti yelled looking at Marvin. “It’s fucking foolish to think that I could ever be the hero or ever be fucking redeemable!”

“… You still think you’re irredeemable-?”

“I KNOW I AM AFTER WHAT I DID TO YOU!” Anti suddenly boomed, looking at Marvin in anger.

Marvin’s features softened, looking at the angered glitch was breathing heavily. “… After what you did to me?… you mean… when you tried to kill me?” he asked, watching as Anti’s features softened, casting his eyes to the ground. The magician looked at him for the longest time before taking his mask offsetting hooking it to his side as he looks up at him again, slowly walking toward him. “What happened that day was not your fault… the DA forced you to try and kill me,” he explained watching as Anti’s eyes began to water, clenching his fists as he kept his eyes on the ground. “Anti just because you were forced against your will to do something you didn’t want to do, doesn’t make you a villain… or irredeemable… In fact… that just makes you even more of a hero,” he whispered.

Anti began to sniffle, black tears streaming down his face as he tried to wipe them away. “H-How?”

“When you were mear inches close to stabbing me, you fought back against one of my most powerful spells just to make sure I was safe.” Marvin began, giving Anti a small smile. “You cast a spell that would eventually make two people closer if they beat it in time because you didn’t want them to lose what they had… you’ve… obtained the spell in a weird manner but… you did it for a selfless act.” he watched Anti for the longest time, watching as Anti tried to wipe his tears away still, causing him to smile. “Anti you are redeemable… you’ve redeemed yourself already.”

“S-Says wh-who?” Anti whimpered, pausing when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see a smiling Marvin.

“Me… your friend.” he grinned, watching as Anti’s feature’s softened. “Dark… Wilford… they know you did it to prove that you’ve changed… that you were tired of being lonely.” He watched as Anti cast his eyes to the ground, thinking over what he said to him. “And to prove that you won’t be lonely ever again.” Marvin grinned lifting a hand up.

Anti blinked looking at Marvin. “What are you-?”

Suddenly, Marvin snapped his fingers, both of them disappearing into a cloud of green smoke. Anti let out a cough waving the smoke away as squint his eyes. “What the fuck Marv? why did you-?” Anti froze standing in the middle of a room, being face to face with all the Septiceyes. He sat there in frozen shock, seeing Jackie, Schneeplestien, Chase, Jamie,… and Jack, who was looking right at him… no hate in their features… but they sat there, smiling at him. He backed away, full of fear, are instincts screaming to pull out his knife when he spotted Marvin right next to him. “Wh-What is this? Final battle?”

“No Anti… I brought you here because… we want you to live with us.” Marvin smiled.

Anti froze, looking at Marvin with soft features. “… What?” he whispered.

“Marvin told us what you did for Dark and Wilford.” Jack began as he walked forward, watching as Anti looked at him in confusion, backing up as he drew near. “How you helped them become closer… and how you manage to save Marvin.”

“Zhat made us see zhat… you really have changed a lot,” Schneep added.

“And we heard from Marvin that… you’re tired of being alone.” Chase said with a look of sympathy.

“So, if you move in with us… you won’t have to be alone anymore.” Jamie signed with a warm smile.

Anti looked at every single one of them, tears threatening to form in his eyes once more. “You’re-You’re willing to trust me… j-just like that… After everything, I’ve done in the past?! H-How do you know to-to trust me?!”

“Because Marvin trusts you,” Jackie answered, causing Anti to turn to him. “He’s told you that… he was once a villain before… That he was a dark magician.” He then turned to Marvin. “But I was able to see the good in him, and he proved that he was redeemable… and he believes that you can be redeemed too.” He then turned back to Anti who looked from Marvin to him. “And I believe his word… if he can get redeemed… then you can too.”

Jack smiled holding his hand out, causing Anti to stare at him in shock. “So what do you say? You’ll come live with us? You won’t have to be alone again.”

Anti looked at all the egos who were smiling at him. He was at a loss for words, not sure what to say when Jamie suddenly walked up to him, causing him to freeze. The mute stood in front of him, slowly taking his hands into his own, giving him a small smile as he made the subtitles show up in front of him. “You don’t want to be alone do you?”

The glitch couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, letting out a shaky sigh as he gave him a nod. “Y-Yes.” he whimpered, only to pause when the mute pulled him into a hug causing him to freeze before Marvin joined in, then Jackie, them Chase, then Schneep, and Then Jack.

“Welcome to the family, Anti.” Jack whispered.

Anti couldn’t help but smile hugging his new family close, closing his eyes as tears streamed down his face. They stayed like this for a long time, before finally pulling away, The egos all chattering about who he was gonna be roommates with for now and how they’re gonna make an addition to the cabin to add his room. He watched as the egos began planning everything when he felt an arm wrap around him causing him to turn seeing Marvin. “What are you thinking Anti?”

Anti only grinned wiping the tears from his eyes, looking at him. “I’m glad a cast that spell on Darky Dear and Old man,” he whispered.

“Yeah, I’m glad too.” Marvin chuckled before he leaned in. “They’re so close that they are dating now.”

Anti grinned feeling as Marvin pat his back, beginning to walk away, when he paused, processing what he just said. “Wait really?” he asked, watching as Marvin only grinned continuing to walk away. “Wait Whiskers really?! you got to answer me, Marv.”

“Come on, Anti let me show you around,” Marvin said, ignoring his question as he began to run up the steps.

“Marv I’m being serious is it true… dude I technically flirted with Dark when Celine split from him, how does Wilford feel about that?! Marv?!” he snapped following him up the stairs.

For most of the night, the egos showed Anti around the cabin so that he could get a feel of the place, and then played video games with him, to make him feel comfortable. Now it was around one in the morning, and Anti decided to be roommates with Marvin till he had a room built. The magician smiled, looking at Anti who was asleep in the beanbag bag, with a blanket draped over him. He watched him for a moment, before looking at his bedroom door, snapping his fingers, making the door magically lock as he walked over to his study table. He sat in his chair as he pulled out a pouch, opening it up to reveal a shard of glass that was once attached to the DA. He looked over, before setting it on the table as he opened his book flipping a few pages till he found the very spell he needed. He read it over, studying the words before grabbing his wand and a few pouches. He picked up a green pouch pulling out some green powder before sprinkling it on the glass shard, then he grabbed a white pouch with white powder, sprinkling some of that on the shard as well. Then he grabbed a hold of his wand reading the words over one last time, before looking at the shard his eyes turning silver as he began to mumble the words, his wand beginning to glow brightly as he finished the spell, letting the wand tap the shard, watching as the glass shard suddenly turned into a diamond. He sighed in relief happy that the spell worked, watching as a white light shot out of the diamond, flying out of his window, causing him to grin, walking up to the window, looking out of it. “That should help you survive… hopefully it’s not too late,” he whispered, looking out the window for a few seconds before finally closing the window, going back to his table to clean up.

Deep in the woods, a figure covered in a large hood was trying to stumble further into the woods, glass chards falling off of them as past, leaving a glass trail. It was none other than the DA, who tried to push on. They weren’t sure where they were going. In fact, they knew that even if they had somewhere to go, they wouldn’t make it. They suddenly hissed as their leg snapped off, causing them to fall to the ground, their body cracking even more. The DA tried to catch their breath, dragging their body to a nearby tree where they leaned against it, resting their back against the tree with a sigh.

They laid there for a second, before looking down at they looked pulling the hood back seeing that half of their body was gone, slowly breaking into nothing, they laid there for a long time, looking up into the night sky… looking at the bright full moon about them, the trees reaching for the sky, towering over them. They knew at this point, they weren’t gonna make it, Their glass body wasn’t made for this world by daybreak, they’ll be nothing but dust or glass shards on the ground, that will eventually be reclaimed by the earth. But deep down, they knew that they deserved it… after everything they’ve done, they deserved to be claimed by the earth. So they sat there waiting to break away when a sudden light got their attention, causing them to open their grey eyes, seeing the light coming at them at high speed. Before they could react, the light suddenly blasted them in the chest causing them to gasp sitting up from the shock. They sat there staring off for a second before their body began to tremble and crack, causing them to look down at their hands, watching as shards of glass began to fall, but they were left in shock when they saw what was underneath. Under the glass wasn’t more ragged pointed glass, but a smooth glistening surface, that shined in the moonlight like diamonds. They watched as all the glass that their body was made up of, fell to the ground, being replaced with what they conclude was indeed diamond, their leg suddenly growing back in diamond form. After a while all the glass had finally fallen off, being replaced by a smooth diamond surface. Slowly, they stood upon their new diamond legs, looking at their hands, that were no longer claws. They then looked down at the ground finding a giant glass shard. They picked it up slowly looking into it, causing them to stare in shock.

They looked human, but instead of skin or dense glass, they had strong diamond skin that glistens in the moonlight… But how? They thought for a moment, before they looked up, realizing that this was magic that transformed them into this… and the only person they know who does magic was. “Marvin?” they whispered. Why would he do this? Why give them a chance to live after everything they’ve done? They stared at the shard, before looking at their hand, wondering if they can still shift their body into any shape. So they held up their hand watching as it formed into a giant blade, causing them to gasp. Then the aimed their arm at a tree, the blade turning into tinier blades that shot out, sticking into the tree. They gasped, looking down at the arm that they quickly turned back into an arm when they suddenly had an epiphany… this… this could give them a fresh start, they could… get a second chance to use this form… for good… they maybe can… redeem themselves. They looked ahead with determination as they picked up their cloak, shaking the glass off of it as it wrapped it around themself before looking down at their palm, making a picture form of Wilford in their hand, causing them to smile. “I’ll fix this Wilford, I’ll do good for others… I promise.” They whisper, holding the hood tightly as they walked further into the woods.


End file.
